Let Me Love You 'Till The Last Drop of My Blood
by Shikaori Tooya
Summary: Bercerita soal kedua sahabat yang telah lama tidak berjumpa dan kembali bertemu saat telah berhasil menggapai cita-cita masing-masing. Sayangnya ada harga mahal untuk reuni yang terjadi bersamaan dengan dibukanya kembali kasus besar yang telah ditutup untuk mengungkap kasus yang lain. Ketika ada perasaan lain yang berkembang, apakah persahabatan akan tetap dijunjung dan dijaga?
1. Prologue

TAP TAP TAP

_**Harue han beonman geudaen tteoollyeojwoyo ..**_

_**Miss you…  
Harue han beonman naneun ijeobolgeyo..**_

Hentakan sepatu hak merah menggemakan suara ketika sepasang kaki jenjang menekannya ke lantai kayu yang sedikit berdecit.

"Fyuh…"

Suara langkah itu berhenti ketika sang empunya memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir meja kayu dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang berupa gempulan asap nikotin.

_**Geugeotdo andwaeyo..**_

_**Geugeotdo andwaeyo..**_

Kaki-kaki langsingnya mengalun ke depan, satu tangannya berada di belakang guna menompa tubuh di atas meja, sedang satu tangannya lagi mengapit sepuntung rokok yang baru saja dinyalakan.

_**Geugeotdo andoemyeon..**_

_**Geureom nan eotteokhanayo..**_

Ia menghirup, lalu kembali menghembuskan gempulan asap rokok. Begitu tenang hembusannya meskipun kini ia tidak berada di bawah pengaruh ganja.

Pemilik asap rokok itu melirikkan matanya ke samping kiri, ke arah targetnya yang kini sedang terikat. Sekarat juga, mungkin.

Targetnya, beberapa jam lalu merupakan orang yang mengajaknya ke tempat tersebut dengan senyum tersungging penuh.

Tersenyum kemarin, meringis kini. Orang tersebut sedang menunggu nasib tidak pasti –hidup atau mati-. Kedua tangan terikat tali tambang ke belakang kursi. Sepasang kakinya pun terikat, keduanya lumpuh akibat tusukan pisau yang dalam. Matanya ditutupi kain putih dengan noda merah tebal di bagian pelipis. Mulut tersumbal penuh oleh kain lalu diplester hitam kuat-kuat. Tubuh besar nan tegapnya resmi lemas tidak berdaya.

Ia sudah tidak melawan lagi sekarang. Namun, pemilik sepatu merah yang kini duduk dengan tenang tidak jauh dari si target masih yakin bahwa manusia menyedihkan di sana masih bernafas walaupun mungkin tinggal menghitung detik. Bagaimana tidak? Luka yang terlihat dari celana panjangnya sudah terlalu banyak mengalirkan darah segar dan mulai mengering sekarang. Tidak salah lagi bahwa sosok tersebut sudah pasti tengah menunggu ajal.

_**Geudae han madie naneun useoyo..**_

Pemilik sepatu merah itu menatap si targetnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tangannya yang tadi mengapit rokok kini mematikan rokok tersebut.

_**Geoulcheoreom maeil sarayo..**_

"Tiga…dua…satu…"

_**Naui haruneun geudaeui geosijyo..**_

Target yang masih bernafas lemah kini semakin menundukkan kepala. Tidak lama kemudian, berhembuslah nafas terakhir dari hidungnya.

PIP.

Tergema suara pendek ketika satu telunjuk runcing berhiaskan kuteks merah menekan salah satu tombol di radio. Dengan itu, berakhir sudah alunan nada yang terngiang sedari tadi.

Sepi…

Yang ada saat itu hanya suara hembusan nafas sang empunya sepatu merah. Dari tengah ruangan, bau amis menyeruak masuk ke saraf-saraf penciumannya dan -entah mengapa- membuatnya merasa sangat muak. Tatapannya hampa ke arah noda darah yang menggumpal di bawah si jenazah baru. Seperti puding yang baru saja masak, aroma amis segar menguap dari gumpalan tersebut. Dan dari situlah sumber wewangian alami khas manusia itu berasal. Walaupun ia sudah hafal dan mati saraf-sarafnya dengan aroma tersebut, tetap saja ia masih dapat mencium sensasi menjijikkan yang menggelitik diafragma sehingga mungkin saja lasagna jamur yang semalam disantapnya memaksa keluar melalui mulut.

Sungguh bukan akhir yang menyenangkan jika itu terjadi.

Sedetik kemudian -ketika si pemilik sepatu merah masih berusaha menahan rasa muak-, satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana terbuka dan menimbulkan suara decitan kayu yang khas. Rasanya seperti hanya ia yang ada di gedung itu sekarang karena suara itu terdengar begitu keras. Si pemilik sepatu merah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka lebar dan ia mendapati seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kayu tua tersebut.

"Hai, bagaimana?"

Tanpa menjawab, si pemilik sepatu merah hanya menggerakkan dagunya ke arah pria mengenaskan yang terikat di kursi -menginstruksikan agar si penanya mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri.

Si penanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jenazah yang ada di sana sembari menutup erat pintu kayu di belakangnya. "Hmmm… baik, kurasa. Kau mau makan?" tanya si penanya lagi.

"Kau tidak berharap aku akan berkata 'ya' kan, Killu?"

Yang dipanggil Killu tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku tahu kau tidak akan mau."

Killu mengangkat dagu mayat pria yang ada di sana dan memperhatikan sosoknya selama beberapa detik.

"Kau melakukan semuanya yang ia pinta dengan begitu baik, huh? Aku sampai kasihan melihat pria ini."

Si pemilik sepatu merah tidak menjawab atau apapun. Ia mengambil botol wine yang tidak jauh ada di sana dan menenggak isinya beberapa kali.

"Kita hanya perlu membawa rekamannya pada Kuroro siang ini. Untuk 'pembersihannya', kita bisa mengandalkan mereka, murid-murid baru." Killua melepas tangannya dari dagu jenazah di sana dan berjalan menuju _recorder_ yang berdiri tepat di depan mayat tersebut. Dengan cekatan, tangannya mengulik _recorder_ untuk mengambil sekeping CD rekaman. Begitu ia mendapatkannya, Killu segera membereskan _recorder_ tersebut dengan membongkar dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kita pergi sekarang agar mereka bisa segera melakukan pembersihan. Kau mau ganti baju dulu atau tidak? Resepsionis malam dan pagi berbeda setahuku."

"Kurasa aku akan ganti baju terlebih dulu saja."

"Keberatan kalau aku menonton?" Killu tersenyum nakal.

Sang pemilik sepatu merah mendelik, mencoba memberi peringatan.

Sosok bernama Killu memasang senyum _enteng_. "Baiklah.. baiklah… aku tunggu di luar."

Dengan santai, Killu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar. Setelah menutup pintu ruang itu, Kilu bersandar pada tembok sembari bersabar menunggu perempuan di dalam ruangan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan jenis yang lebih _simple_.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, perempuan di dalam beres mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus hitam model _turtle neck_ berlengan panjang dan celana jeans sebagai pasangannya. Tanpa basa-basi, perempuan itu bergegas ke luar kamar dengan membawa semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya perempuan itu pada Killu setelah ia keluar dari kamar.

"Yup."

* * *

Udara Soul masih terasa cukup dingin pagi itu walaupun kesibukan sudah dimulai sejak sejam yang lalu. Setelah keluar dari motel berlantai kayu, Killu dan perempuan yang bersamanya berjalan sekitar empat setengah kilometer menuju _subway_ dan menunggu kereta di sana. Perhentian mereka selanjutnya adalah stasiun terakhir di mana setelah itu mereka akan menempuh perjalanan sekitar tujuh kilometer dengan menggunakan motor. Setelah perjalanan dengan menggunakan motor ditempuh, barulah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempat itu adalah tempat di mana bos besar mereka sudah menunggu untuk hasil misi kali ini.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroro?" sapa Killu dengan senyum menawannya pada pria berjas hitam yang duduk di kursi besar di tengah ruangan.

"Pagi, Killua, Vesper?" sapa Kuroro kembali dengan ramah. "Bagaimana dengan misinya?"

Killua menyerahkan satu keping CD yang beberapa saat lalu ia pungut dari _recorder_ pada Kuroro.

"Empat puluh lima pukulan di diafragma hingga pembekuan darah internal, dua tusukan pisau di masing-masing betis, dan satu kali hantaman asbak di pelipis. Semuanya sesuai dengan pesanan klien, kecuali hantaman di pelipis. Itu untuk bela diri." Perempuan yang ternyata bernama Vesper mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kuroro tersenyum, dengan kepuasan di masing-masing sudut bibirnya. "Tuan Park akan senang mendengarnya kalau begitu. Ia akan datang siang ini untuk melihat hasil kerja kalian. Tentu saja kalian harus ada di sana. Lokasinya dapat kalian temukan seperti biasa."

Killua dan Vesper membungkuk lalu mohon diri dari hadapan Kuroro.

Beberapa menit kemudian Killua dan Vesper berada di pusat keramaian. Dengan cepat mereka berjalan sambil melirikkan mata ke setiap sisi jalan untuk menemukan satu minimarket atau penjual majalah pinggiran 'langganan'. Begitu mereka menemukannya, Killu dan Vesper segera menghampiri salah satu penjual majalah di pinggir jalan dan membeli satu buah majalah. Setelah mendapatkan majalah yang diinginkan, mereka berjalan kembali untuk mencari taman dan menyantap sarapan.

"Di mana?" tanya Vesper sembari membuka mulutnya untuk mendapat satu gigitan burger yang besar.

Killua masih membolak-balik halaman majalah yang ada. Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk mencari sesuatu, tiba-tiba…

"Hmmm… ah, ini dia…"

Bersama, Vesper dan Killua memperhatikan halaman yang terlampir dengan seksama. Di halaman itu mata mereka menangkap beberapa 'kode perusahaan' yang akan memberikan informasi mengenai lokasi selanjutnya yang harus didatangi.

"Claudince Tower jam 2 siang."

* * *

PUUUUK

"Hoi, Leo Rio!" teriak kecil seorang pria berambut pirang dalam rangka membangunkan pria berpostur lebih tinggi darinya.

"A…ADUUUH…! Ahhh~.. Kau rupanyaa!" balas Leo Rio saat mendapati Kurapika yang telah membangunkannya. Si pirang berlagak dengan menyimpan kedua tangan di pinggang sembari memasang raut wajah kesal seperti bos-. Ya, memang Kurapika adalah bosnya saat ini.

"Berani sekali kau tidur di saat jam kerja seperti sekarang! Bagaimana dengan kasus pencurian di Lowson kemarin? Sudah kau dapatkan sesuatu yang baru, hah?!"

"Ahhh… pencurian susu kotak itu? Sudahlah… lagipula hanya susu kotak. Ganti saja kerugiannya. Tidak akan semahal soju."

"Grrr… susu kotak dari mana?! Ini masalah mengenai pencurian uang di ATM Lowson yang menelan 500.000 Zeny! Kau ini dari mana saja, hah?!"

"Berisik, Kurapika. Kau ini.. baru saja jadi bos selama lima bulan sudah sebegini galaknya. Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu kita masih _partner_ dan kasus yang kita tangani lebih asyik dari yang sekarang."

"Sheesh, Leo Rio, itulah yang membedakan aku dengan dirimu. Aku selalu menerima kasus apapun yang diberikan padaku. Kau? Selalu pilih-pilih. Kita ini kan detektif yang berkewajiban untuk bekerja semaksimal mungkin dalam menuntaskan semua kasus yang terjadi dan dilaporkan. Bagaimana bisa kau pilih-pilih tugas yang diberikan kepadamu?!"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula masalah pencurian di ATM itu sudah kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada Takao. Aku yakin dia dapat membereskannya. Toh ia juga mengerti IT. Apa gunanya kita merekrut orang-orang baru jika mereka menganggur, kan?" Leo Rio menyalakan rokok untuk dihisapnya.

Kali ini Kurapika menghembuskan nafas. Antara masih mencoba untuk sabar atau sudah bosan bersikap sabar. "Jadi, memangnya kau ingin kasus seperti apa?"

"Kriminal kompleks. Pembunuhan berencana, mungkin? Atau kasus hilangnya benda bernilai tinggi? Kasus sabotase? Ayolah, Kurapika?! Kau pasti tahu maksudku! Kita ini kan sudah berpartner lebih dari 3,5 tahun?! Aku ingin kasus dengan teka-teki berlevel tinggi."

Kurapika berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm… baiklah. Kurasa aku tahu apa kasus yang kau maksud. Ikut aku?"

"Hee? Ke mana?"

"Menemui seseorang dengan tugas teka-teki level tinggi," jawab Kurapika.

* * *

Butuh beberapa langkah yang ditempuh Leo Rio dan Kurapika untuk sampai di depan pintu Divisi A.

"Di…Divisi A? Kau memperbolehkanku naik jabatan, Kurapika?!" seru Leo Rio kegirangan.

PLUKK!

Kurapika kembali memukul Leo Rio dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya.

"Ssst! Enak saja! Kau kan yang bilang ingin menyelesaikan kasus level tinggi dan menolak kasus-kasus biasa?! Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan menjadikanmu asisten untuk salah satu temanku di divisi ini. Dulu saat pertama kali kau datang, Ketua Netero memintamu untuk menjadi asistenku, kan? Anggap saja sekarang aku melakukan apa yang beliau lakukan dulu."

"Jadi, aku jadi asisten lagi? Yah… payah….," keluh Leo Rio.

"Duuuhh! Kau ini maunya apa, huh?! Aku jadikan kau detektif 'longgar' yang punya banyak waktu luang dengan tugas yang mudah, kau mengeluh. Sekarang aku jadikan kau asisten di Divisi A, kau mengeluh juga, mau dipecat saja apa?! Seumur-umur aku bekerja sebagai detektif, hanya kau saja bawahan yang banyak maunya!" Kurapika kini benar-benar kesal.

"Hhh~… Bukan begitu, Kurapika. Menjadi detektif itu memang cita-citaku, tapi maaf saja karena aku bukan bercita-cita menjadi seorang detektif biasa. Yang aku cita-citakan adalah menjadi detektif dari divisi teratas, yaitu DIvisi A. Untuk apa aku bersusah payah mendapatkan nilai sesempuna mungkin saat sekolah dulu kalau pada akhirnya aku tetap berakhir di divisi yang biasa saja? Divisi C membuatku bosan."

"Hhh…. Baiklah… baiklah… Tuan narsis percaya diri, ayo silakan masuk?" Kurapika membukakan pintu untuk Leo Rio.

Saat masuk, Kurapika dan Leo Rio disambut oleh seorang perempuan yang duduk tidak jauh dari sana.

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika-san," sapa perempuan tersebut saat melihat Kurapika berdiri di ruangannya.

"Pagi, Shizuku. Apa Gon ada di sini?" tanya Kurapika pada sosok berkacamata di ruangan kecil itu. Ruangan itu sebenarnya hanyalah ruang di mana Shizuku, sekretaris dari Divisi A berada. Para detektif dari divisi tersebut memiliki ruangan sendiri-sendiri yang letaknya lebih dalam lagi.

"G-Gon…?!" seru Leo Rio kaget.

"Ada. Perlu saya hubungi beliau untuk anda?"

"Tentu. Katakan padanya aku ingin bicara padanya sekarang kalau bisa. Di ruangannya saja."

"Baik."

Tanpa menunggu, Shizuku segera menghubungi Gon untuk menyampaikan amanat Kurapika dan Leo Rio agar dapat datang bicara padanya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Shizuku mengembalikan gagang teleponnya ke tempat asal dan melaporkan hasilnya pada Kurapika dan Leo Rio di sana.

"Kurapika-san, Leo Rio-san, Gon-san bicara pada saya bahwa ia bersedia menerima anda berdua di kantornya sekarang."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Shizuku."

"Sama-sama, Kurapika-san."

Kurapika dan Leo Rio melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke tempat yang lebih dalam. Setelah melewati lorong yang dikelilingi beberapa bilik –atau kantor para detektif Divisi A, tepatnya-, mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu kantor yang mereka tuju.

TOK TOK

Kurapika mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu.

"Kurapika dan Leo Rio, ya? Masuk saja…," balas Gon dari dalam ruangannya dengan ramah.

Begitu mendengar izin dari Gon, Kurapika dan Leo Rio memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di sana mereka melihat Gon tersenyum ramah dari balik laptop.

"Hai, Kurapika? Leo Rio?"

"Hai juga, Gon," balas mereka berdua yang segera mengambil duduk di kursi tamu. Gon pun ikut duduk di kursi tamu dalam rangka menemani mereka.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali ya rasanya?" Gon membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya. Agak _hectic_ akhir-akhir ini, ya? Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bisa bersama seperti ini?" balas Kurapika.

Setelah basa-basi untuk beberapa menit, Kurapika segera menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke kantor Gon saat itu.

"Begini, Gon. Aku langsung saja terus terang padamu mengenai maksud dan tujuanku kemari. Kasus Black Dragon, sudah sejauh mana?" Kurapika mulai bertanya dengan mimik serius.

"Black Dragon? Ehm… kurasa, masih sangat jauh…," jawab Gon yang dibarengi dengan ekspresi lebih berat.

"Hhh~… masih masalah bukti, ya?"

Gon mengangguk.

"Hei, kasus Black Dragon? Go-Gon, kau bertugas untuk masalah Black Dragon, huh?!" mendadak Leo Rio antusias.

Gon mengarahkan tatapannya pada Leo Rio dan mengangguk lemah. "Iya. Kau tahu kasus itu, Leo Rio?"

"Ah, aku hanya tahu kalau kasus itu merupakan awal dari kehancuran salah satu brand narkoba terkenal di dunia, Black Dragon. Aku tidak tahu detailnya sih, hanya saja sangat 'lucu' kalau merek narkoba nomor satu dapat dengan mudahnya hancur karena satu kasus."

"Kasus ini seharusnya sudah ditutup dua tahun yang lalu karena sudah lima tahun tidak ada perkembangan. Hanya saja, salah satu detektif terkemuka dari tempat lain melihat bahwa ada kebetulan dari adanya kasus Black Dragon dengan sejumlah pembunuhan rapi yang terjadi belakangan ini," ujar Kurapika sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Memangnya kronologis kasus Black Dragon sendiri itu bagaimana?" tanya Leo Rio pada dua temannya di sana.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Black Dragon merupakan salah satu brand narkoba yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Laba penjualannya pun terbilang fantastis, hingga mencapai tiga kali laba penjualan perusahaan minyak dan tambang di setiap bulannya. Wolfgang Fremeundeus, pendiri sekaligus pemilik dari Black Dragon sendiri merupakan satu dari lima orang yang menjual narkoba di wilayah Trados, salah satu kota yang menghalalkan penggunaan narkotika. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga setengah tahun, ia sudah berhasil menguasai pasar dunia. Cepatnya ia dalam mengambil perhatian dunia konon karena ia selalu berhasil membuat narkoba jenis baru setiap 6 hingga 8 bulan sekali. Kejeniusan Wolfgang dalam meracik obat memang patut diakui. Semua produk Black Dragon yang ia luncurkan selalu berhasil menjadi produk pilihan favorit. Pelanggannya juga ada dari berbagai macam kalangan : muda-tua, kaya-miskin, pengemis-mafia, semuanya. Ia merupakan satu-satunya bandar yang mampu menjual narkoba dengan harga relatif murah namun kualitas produknya mengandung kemurnian hingga mencapai 98%.

Suatu hari, tepatnya tanggal 6 Oktober, kurang lebih 10 tahun yang lalu, Everest in Sea, sebuah kapal pesiar mewah yang berlayar dari Branilla ke Schuiz dinyatakan hilang tanpa jejak. Kapal itu mulai mengarungi samudra pada tanggal 1 Oktober dan dipastikan sampai di pelabuhan Schuiz pada 4 Oktober pukul 18 : 50 untuk waktu tercepat hingga 5 Oktober pukul 00 : 05 untuk waktu terlambat. Namun, kapal itu tidak pernah sampai di pelabuhan Schuiz hingga saat ini. Pihak pelabuhan mencoba menghubungi kapal tersebut, namun tidak pernah ada jawaban. Radio dikabarkan masih menyala hingga 5 Oktober jam 1 dini hari, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab radio tersebut.

Setelah diselidiki, kapal tersebut berlayar tanpa izin resmi dari manapun. Tidak ada catatan dari biro perjalanan bahkan dinas kelautan atas kapal tersebut. Di kapal itu sendiri disebutkan ada 120 orang yang menjadi penumpangnya. Mereka terdiri dari banyak sekali orang kaya. Jumlah itu belum dihitung dengan kru yang juga tidak tercatat akan melakukan perjalanan saat itu. Beruntungnya, ada beberapa keluarga yang melaporkan bahwa sanak saudara atau salah satu anggota keluarga mereka menghilang tanpa jejak beberapa hari setelah isu pelayaran Everest muncul. Polisi dari masing-masing wilayah, terutama Branilla akhirnya mulai melakukan penyelidikan atas hilangnya kapal pesiar tersebut. Awalnya tentu saja tidak ada yang peduli soal hilangnya kapal tersebut karena tidak ada catatan resmi dari manapun dan hanya pihak pelabuhan Branilla dan Schuiz saja yang sibuk dengan kasus Everest in Sea.

Setelah diselidiki, Everest in Sea saat itu berlayar untuk keperluan pribadi dengan maksud tidak ada satu pun yang tahu. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui soal pelayaran tersebut, yaitu para penumpang, kru, dan pihak pelabuhan masing-masing negara. Everest in Sea sendiri ternyata disewa secara diam-diam oleh seseorang bernama Edward yang kini masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya." Gon bercerita sembari mengambil beberapa bola coklat dari toples di atas meja tamu.

"Lalu?" Leo Rio bertanya dengan raut wajah serius, menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik dengan kasus ini.

"Setelah kasus kehilangan ini semakin menarik media dunia, tidak sedikit bantuan yang diturunkan dari masing-masing negara untuk mencari keberadaan Everest in Sea. Pencarian dilakukan berbulan-bulan hingga setahun, tidak ditemukan apapun mengenai Everest in Sea. Sekitar setahun kemudian, Everest in Sea ditemukan telah karam di perairan bebas. Masalahnya, perairan bebas di mana Everest ditemukan jaraknya sejauh 60 km dari jalur seharusnya. Artinya, kapal itu telah karam di luar jalur yang seharusnya ditempuh untuk mencapai Schuiz. Saat kapal ditemukan, tim menemukan sebuah jurnal yang ditulis oleh kapten kapal. Dalam jurnal tersebut, tertulis bahwa semua penumpang kapal mengalami keracunan sekitar pukul 21.00 pada 3 Oktober. Selain jurnal, tim juga menemukan lima boks brankas besi dengan logo Black Dragon tertempel di sana."

"Ja..jadi… mereka…"

Gon mengangguk. "Ya. Diduga brankas besi itu berisi sejumlah kilogram narkoba milik Black Dragon. Semua penumpang di sana, tidak ada catatan mengenai pelayaran, pertemuan rahasia, semuanya dapat mengarah pada pesta narkoba. Mungkin saja Black Dragon baru saja meluncurkan produk terbaru dan pertemuan itu merupakan selebrasinya."

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan masalah keracunan?" tanya Leo Rio.

"Masih belum diketahui. Dugaan sementara yang kita pegang adalah formula dari narkoba tersebut. Kami berkesimpulan bahwa keracunan itu disebabkan oleh zat yang terkandung dalam narkoba, bukan dari makanan dan minuman. Karena jika makanan dan minuman saja, berarti ada pihak yang sengaja mencampurkan racun ke dalam pangan, bukan? Jika begitu, seharusnya ada sebagian pihak yang masih hidup dan kapal tersebut mungkin tidak akan karam di perairan bebas yang berbahaya. Ingat, kawasan perairan bebas di sana digunakan untuk cagar alami hewan-hewan buas. Memang ada kemungkinan juga bahwa telah terjadi sabotase atau perampokan oleh sebagian orang di dalam kapal. Namun, hasil investigasi menyebutkan bahwa ada banyak sekali properti berharga yang tenggelam di sana. Selain itu, hingga kini tidak ada satupun kabar mengenai mereka yang diduga ikut dalam pelayaran tersebut secara rinci dan selamat. Masing-masing negara telah menyebar pamflet, brosur, foto-foto mereka yang diduga naik ke kapal tersebut, tapi tidak pernah ada yang melaporkan bahwa mereka melihat satu pun orang yang disebar di pamphlet dalam keadaan hidup. Jadi, hingga kini kami berkesimpulan kalau semua orang yang ada di sana tewas."

"Mayat-mayat mereka yang keracunan pun tidak mungkin ditemukan karena sudah terlalu lama, ya? Jika saja kapal itu ditemukan beberapa hari setelah karam, bisa diketahui darimana sumber racun yang mereka dapatkan," ujar Kurapika.

"Yap, itu benar."

"Lalu, kasus ini masih belum ada penyelesaian? Apa karena pelaku dari kejahatan ini adalah mafia yang kuat?"

Gon menggeleng. "Pelaku dari kejahatan ini masih belum dapat dipastikan siapa. Wolfgang sendiri kini masih tidak jelas di mana keberadaannya. Jika kita menuduh Wolfgang sebagai dalang dari kasus ini, kita memerlukan bukti mengenai motif dan siapa target yang dituju oleh Wolfgang. Dari hasil penyelidikan, diperoleh informasi bahwa ada tiga orang mafia narkoba di kapal tersebut. Hanya saja, tiga mafia itu merupakan mafia yang bahkan tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan Wolfgang. Apa gunanya Wolfgang membunuh mafia yang bahkan bukan saingan dari dirinya? Produk mereka lebih buruk dari Wolfgang dengan harga jual jauh lebih mahal. Selain itu, bukankah aneh untuk menghancurkan produk sendiri dan melibatkan mafia di dalamnya? Jika pun Wolfgang berniat untuk membunuh, bukankah lebih baik untuk menghilangkan barang bukti berupa brankas berlogo produk tersebut? Jadi, sulitnya untuk menuduh Wolfgang adalah di bagian ini. Jika kita berpikir bahwa ini merupakan sabotase, lalu siapa yang menjadi pelaku sebenarnya dari kasus ini dan mengapa ia harus melibatkan banyak orang serta Black Dragon? Jika ia adalah saingan dari Black Dragon, bukankah lebih efektif untuk menghancurkan Black Dragon saja dan membiarkan para penumpang Everest tetap hidup dan menjadikan mereka sebagai target pasar? Atau, apakah mungkin ada target pembunuhan di kapal tersebut dan pelaku sebenarnya bukan dari dunia narkoba? Di kapal itu ada juga pengusaha-pengusaha sukses lainnya."

"Jadi, satu-satunya masalah di kasus ini adalah bukti nyata, ya?" Leo Rio bicara sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tepat sekali," jawab Gon singkat.

"Lalu.. kasus ini sudah lewat dari 5 tahun. Bukankah kasus ini seharusnya ditutup? Apa hubungannya dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kasus ini tidak akan pernah ditutup, Leo Rio." Kurapika angkat bicara.

"Hnn? Kenapa?"

"Setelah kasus Black Dragon terjadi, banyak sekali pembunuhan terjadi di kalangan orang-orang dengan kedudukan tinggi. Hal ini dibarengi dengan percetakan uang dalam jumlah besar di setiap negara."

"Maksudnya?"

Gon dan Kurapika diam sejenak.

"Kau percaya kalau ada perusahaan di luar sana yang memberikan jasa membunuh, Leo Rio?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ya, itu selalu ada, bukan?"

"Memang, tapi apa pernah terpikir olehmu kalau perusahaan ini bukanlah perusahaan biasa. Bagaimana jika instansi pembunuh ini sebesar instansi mafia Black Dragon yang diakui oleh seluruh dunia?"

Leo Rio tercengang.

"Percetakan uang besar-besaran, penukaran cek yang lebih intens dari biasanya di saat semua orang seharusnya menyimpan uang di bank, kematian massal para pengusaha sukses, hilangnya pemilik Black Dragon. Setelah itu terjadi banyak pembunuhan yang dibarengi oleh transaksi bank dengan nilai yang hampir sama. Bukankah mungkin juga bahwa kasus ini melibatkan organisasi pembunuh yang cerdas? Pelaku tidak terdeteksi hingga sekarang, begitu pun kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada satu pun pelaku yang terdeteksi untuk hampir 400 kasus pembunuhan di seluruh dunia." Kurapika bicara sembari menyeruput kopi yang baru saja dituangkan oleh Gon.

"Ya. Bayangkan organisasi pembunuh yang begitu rapi dalam menjalankan tugas. Pada akhirnya, kasus Black Dragon tidak akan ditutup karena kasus ini melibatkan orang di balik 90% kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Membongkar kasus Black Dragon, sama saja membongkar siapa yang ada di balik kasus-kasus pembunuhan sekarang. Begitu pun sebaliknya." Gon ikut menyeruput kopi.

"Jadi, inikah teka-teki yang kau tawarkan padaku, Kurapika?" tanya Leo Rio dengan seringai lebar.

Kurapika mengangguk. "Hm. Bagaimana Leo Rio? Kau tertarik?"

Pria dengan kacamata hitam kecil di sana tertawa renyah. "Ya, tentu saja. Gon, mulai detik ini, aku adalah partnermu." Leo Rio menatap Gon dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuanmu, Leo Rio." Gon tersenyum dan kembali menyeruput kopinya.

* * *

"Ini rekaman yang anda minta, Tn Park." Kuroro menyerahkan satu keping CD rekaman ke tangan seorang pria tua bertubuh kecil.

"Ah, terima kasih. Tuan Soon, putar rekaman ini." Pria bernama Park menyerahkan CD yang ia pegang pada salah satu orang di belakangnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, suatu rekaman sadis bagaimana seorang pria disiksa selama beberapa jam ditayangkan. Suara teriakan, rintihan, pukulan hebat bergema di salah satu kamar hotel tersebut. Selain itu, suara tawa yang begitu puas dan sirupan kencang sesisip wine dari gelas terbaik menambah kengerian di sana. Mungkin, bagi mereka yang belum terbiasa melihat darah dan kesakitan dari siapa yang tersiksa dibalik sana. Bagi mereka, para _bodyguard_ dari Park sendiri, mungkin telah lebih terbiasa dari sebelumnya.

Ada sekitar enam _bodyguard_ di kamar itu, Park sendiri, Kuroro, Killua, dan Vesper. Mata mereka semua tertuju pada layar televisi, menonton detik-detik bagaimana pria di layar itu mati secara perlahan selama kurang lebih setengah jam –setelah dipercepat beberapa kali-.

"Ahahahaha… bagus, saya suka sekali. Jadi, siapa yang bertanggungjawab atas rekaman ini? Mungkin untuk selanjutnya, saya akan memilih eksekutor ini." Park memandangi Kuroro yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan ramah, Kuroro menjawab. "Orang yang mengeksekusi Tuan Joon berdiri di belakang saya. Perkenalkan, namanya Vesper." Kuroro bicara sembari mengarahkan tangannya dengan berkelas ke arah Vesper. Vesper yang berdiri di samping-belakang Kuroro menunduk memperkenalkan diri sambil berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

Park terdiam sejenak. Ada segaris raut terkejut di wajahnya. "Dia? Perempuan?"

"Ya. Walaupun dia perempuan, dia merupakan salah satu yang terbaik di bidang ini."

Park masih terdiam selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia tertawa cukup keras. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Astaga, jadi selama ini perempuan itu berdiri di belakangmu sebagai anak buah? Aku kira… dia perempuan 'kucing' pada umumnya. Tadinya aku berniat untuk meminjamnya darimu, tapi… ah, sudahlah."

Kuroro tersenyum dengan raut wajah netral. "Maaf sekali, Tuan. Vesper tidak disediakan untuk melakukan tugas lain seperti itu."

"Yah, yah, aku mengerti. Baiklah. Kim, berikan itu." Park masih tertawa dan menitah satu orang pesuruhnya untuk menyerahkan satu lembar amplop pada Kuroro. "Ini untuk pekerjaanmu. Oh iya, lalu bagaimana dengan mayatnya? Kau menjamin bahwa tidak ada hal lain yang dapat terendus polisi?"

Kuroro menerima amplop yang disodorkan padanya dan bicara dengan tenang. "Itu perkara mudah. Anak buahku sudah membereskannya. Kebetulan binatang peliharaanku lupa kuberi makan sejak tadi malam."

Park menyeringai lebar, iblis sebagaimana klien-klien Kuroro yang lain. "Hnn, baiklah kalau begitu. Senang berbisnis denganmu, Tuan Kuroro." Park menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Kuroro untuk berjabat tangan.

"Saya juga, Tuan Park."

Beberapa menit kemudian, di lorong hotel…

"Vesper?"

Yang dipanggil melirik pada sosok di belakangnya yang baru saja memanggil. "Ada apa, Killu?"

Sosok laki-laki berambut putih di sana memperlihatkan raut wajah khawatir sembari berjalan mendekat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Vesper hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab. Bahkan tidak melihat sedetik pun ke arah Killu yang bersandar ke jendela di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku. Kita punya banyak waktu setelah ini. Kuroro membebaskan kita untuk sementara, ingat?"

Vesper tersenyum, sedikit terpaksa. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak. Kau tahu? Aku belum tidur sejak kemarin."

"Kau yakin?" Killua berusaha memastikan.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Ya, aku yakin." Senyum dari perempuan di sana kembali tersungging.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mau aku pesankan kamar di sini agar kau bisa tidur?"

"Kita punya rumah di Soul, untuk apa kita pesan kamar di sini?"

Killua tertawa sendiri. "Ya, baiklah. Ayo kita pulang kalau begitu?"

Vesper mengangguk mantap sembari tersenyum.


	2. Our Mission

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Baik, terima kasih," ucap Gon pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk dan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas padanya. Setelah orang itu pergi meninggalkan Gon sendirian, Gon hanya ditemani oleh Leo Rio yang baru saja sampai di bilik tersebut sembari membawa satu bingkisan kecil berisi donat.

"Sarapan pagi, Gon? Kurasa ini akan cocok dengan kopi buatanmu."

"Oh, Leo Rio. Ah, kau ini. Selalu saja punya alasan agar aku membuatkanmu kopi." Gon tersenyum menawan sambil menaruh kacamatanya di meja dan berdiri untuk berjalan menuju bar kecil di dekat sana.

"Hehehe.. tapi cukup adil, kan? Aku membawakanmu donat dan kau membuatkan kopi." Leo Reo mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Ya, memang."

Dengan cekatan, kedua tangan Gon mengurus beberapa biji kopi yang hendak disulap menjadi seteko penuh kafein.

"Oh ya, di luar ada masalah apa?" tanya Leo Rio mendadak sembari membuka bingkisan donat yang baru saja ia bawa.

"He? Masalah apa?" Gon mengubah pandangan matanya ke arah Leo Rio di belakang.

"Hn? Jadi kau juga tidak tahu? Entahlah. Tadi saat aku lewat, aku melihat ada beberapa karyawan berkumpul di depan pintu bilik Kurapika. Aku juga mendengar ada sayup-sayup suara teriakan perempuan dari sana."

"Hmm? Perempuan?"

"Ya, lalu…"

Sebelum Leo Rio menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan cepat oleh seseorang.

"Leo Rio, Gon..!" setengah teriak orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Dua orang di dalam sana terkejut mendapati Kurapika yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Nafas pria pirang itu tidak beraturan dan wajahnya memerah. Selain itu, ada raut tegang pada wajah dan tatapannya.

"Aku ada tugas untuk kalian."

"Tu…tugas apa?" tanya Leo Rio penasaran.

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Leo Rio barusan, Kurapika mempersilakan seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam kantor Gon, tempat di mana mereka semua berada sekarang. Dari wajah dan bagaimana perempuan itu bergerak, Leo Rio, Gon, dan Kurapika dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia sangat ketakutan.

"Klien kita hari ini, Baise ingin meminta bantuan pada kita."

Untuk sejenak, Gon dan Leo Rio terdiam. Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka berteriak.

"Ba…Baise?! Kau penyanyi terkenal itu?!" teriak Leo Rio.

"A-apa yang terjadi hingga kau butuh bantuan dari kami?" tanya Gon yang juga ikut terkejut karena agensi mereka kedatangan artis.

Di sisi lain, Baise malah menjawab dengan menangis. Hal ini mengantarkan pada dua orang di sana untuk terdiam, lebih heran. Sementara itu, Kurapika sepertinya sudah mengerti kondisi yang Baise tengah hadapi sekarang.

….

"Ka…kau mau dibunuh?" Leo Rio mencoba menegaskan perkataan Baise yang baru saja terucap.

"I..iya. Aku mendapat ancaman kalau aku akan dibunuh olehnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya aku menganggap ia tidak serius, namun sepertinya aku salah." Baise bicara sambil terisak.

"Si..siapa yang hendak membunuhmu?" Gon bertanya dengan ekspresi teramat serius.

"Orang yang mengancamku… hiks… dia adalah… Bizeff."

Mendengar satu nama yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Baise, Leo Rio dan Gon menampakkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan mereka.

"Bi-zeff? Maksudmu, orang yang pengusaha nomor satu di York Shin ini?" Leo Rio menegaskan.

Baise mengangguk.

"Kenapa… bisa?"

"Ini semua karena… karena aku adalah kekasih simpanan dari Bizeff sendiri. A…aku juga sebenarnya terpaksa karena ia selalu mengancam akan menghancurkan karirku jika aku tidak mau menjadi simpanannya. Lalu, beberapa hari yang lalu, sebuah media menangkap kami berdua yang sedang bersama dan karenanya, banyak berita miring mengenai kami di media massa. Bizeff jadi marah karenanya. Ia marah padaku dan berkata kalau aku sengaja menyebarluaskan hal ini demi popularitas. Tapi untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku sadar betul kalau karirku ada di ujung kehancuran jika aku menyebarluaskan hal ini. Bizeff bicara kalau berita-berita ini dapat menghancurkan karirnya sebagai politisi penegak hak asasi perempuan. Jadi… ia memintaku untuk meredakan hal ini atau ia akan membunuhku. Aku sudah berusaha bicara pada media, tapi media tersebut malah bicara padaku kalau Bizeff sendiri sudah mendapat surat peringatan dari atasannya. Lagipula –katanya-, masyarakat tidak akan dengan mudah melupakan hal ini. Lalu… tadi pagi aku mendapat kabar dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai penggemar beratku. Ia berkata kalau aku sebaiknya membatalkan konserku lusa nanti. Alasannya, karena akan ada pembunuh yang menghabisiku nanti di sana. Ia mengaku kalau ini merupakan keputusan Bizeff dan dia adalah orang yang bekerja untuk Bizeff sehingga ia tahu hal ini. Aku… aku benar-benar takut..!" Baise mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menangis histeris. Sementara itu, tiga pria yang ada di sana terdiam sejenak mencoba mendalami situasi.

"Begitu, ya? Bagaimana, Gon? Kau ada rencana?" tanya Leo Rio sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

Gon berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm…"

Tidak lama kemudian, "Yang jelas, kami semua tentu akan membantu anda. Untuk sekarang, kami belum bisa memikirkan bagaimana rencananya. Bagaimana jika malam ini saya menghubungi anda untuk bicara mengenai rencananya? Kami juga pernah melakukan tugas seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi kami sudah punya bayangan bagaimana akan melakukannya. Kami butuh detail _layout_ tempat konser anda dan menelaahnya dengan baik." Gon menjelaskan panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan kata 'ya' dari Baise.

Setelah Baise pergi, Kurapika, Gon, dan Leo Rio berkumpul membicarakan rencana proteksi terhadap Baise lusa nanti.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kurapika. Jika ia sudah tahu mengenai rencana pembunuhan ini, kenapa ia tidak minta bantuan polisi saja?" tanya Leo Rio dengan nada pelan.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi jika ia meminta bantuan polisi, tentu akan sangat mudah untuk diketahui oleh Bizeff. Jika itu terjadi, tentu Bizeff juga akan mengira bahwa ada orang yang telah sengaja membuat Baise tahu mengenai rencananya. Jadi akan ada dua nyawa terancam jika itu memang benar terjadi. Lalu, jika saat konser nanti polisi dengan sengaja di sebar, bukankah akan terasa aneh nanti. Polisi tidak selalu berpengalaman dalam hal ini seperti kita."

"Ia meminta proteksi, Kurapika. Ini tugas polisi untuk melakukannya."

"Aku tahu, Leo Rio. Tapi, apa kau ingat soal kasus Black Dragon?"

"Lho? Maksudmu…." Kali ini Gon yang bicara.

"Ya. Jika dugaanku tidak salah, Bizeff akan menyewa satu pembunuh bayaran yang mungkin berafiliasi dengan pelaku yang selama ini kita cari. Jika kita bisa menangkapnya, kita bisa bertanya mengenai agensi tempat di mana ia bekerja. Kita punya kelebihan dari polisi karena kita terbiasa dengan mereka-mereka yang akan atau telah berbuat kejahatan. Oleh karena itulah, aku sengaja memberikan tugas ini pada kalian." Kurapika menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain….

" Vesper~? Vesper..?" panggil seseorang kepada seorang perempuan yang kini masih tertidur di atas ranjang.

"Hmph?"

" Vesper? Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Kau bisa tidur lagi setelah makan."

"Hmph."

Jawaban singkat seorang Vesper membuat seorang Killua hanya tersenyum lirih. Dengan senyum teduhnya yang kini ia sunggingkan, ia memperhatikan siapa yang kini tengah menjadi pujaan hatinya. Vesper, teman satu tim dalam agensi eksekutor milik Kuroro. Entah sudah berapa misi yang ia bereskan bersama perempuan di hadapannya ini. Mata hitamnya yang sebening kaca, alis tajamnya yang terbentuk sempurna, bibir tipis yang dapat mengeluarkan nada terindah yang pernah ada, hidung tinggi yang begitu sensitif, dan rambut halusnya yang kini tengah Killua belai, semuanya. Semuanya sanggup membuat Killua nyaris hilang akal sehat.

Yup, itulah Killua sekarang. Emosi haram yang Kuroro larang di agensinya membuat Killua tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mungkin Kuroro belum sadar kalau semua anak buahnya adalah manusia yang bisa jatuh cinta karena terbiasa. Ya, terbiasa. Seperti Killua yang terbiasa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Vesper dan ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa tahun.

Killua mengerti benar bahwa ia dan Vesper hidup dalam dunia yang ekstrim, di mana salah satu dari mereka bisa lenyap kapan saja. Kadang Killua berpikir bahwa Kuroro melarang emosi haram tersebut karena memikirkan perasaan para bawahannya yang akan hancur nanti. Kuroro hanya tidak ingin anak buahnya nanti menangis ketika pasangan mereka tidak kembali dari misi atau tidak dapat diketahui di mana keberadaannya.

Tapi…

Bukankah pada akhirnya nanti semua manusia akan mati? Lantas, mengapa di dunia ekstrem seperti dunia mereka saling mencintai itu dilarang? Hidup mereka singkat, wahai Kuroro. Mengapa tega kau membiarkan salah satu dari anak buahmu menderita mental seperti Killua sekarang? Batinnya selalu teriris ketika bibirnya berusaha keras untuk berkata 'aku mencintaimu' pada perempuan itu.

Apa keinginan Kuroro sebenarnya? Apa ia belum pernah merasakan emosi sedahsyat ini sehingga dengan mudahnya ia melarang Killua melakukan pembuktian kepada perempuan yang kini masih tertidur dengan begitu pulas?

Entahlah…

Apapun alasannya, Killu memang akan tetap teguh pada peraturan yang Kuroro buat. Namun, ia juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mencintai Vesper. Toh, mencintai memang tidak harus memiliki, kan?

Killu tahu benar itu. Ia tahu kalau ia dapat terus mencintai Vesper walaupun ia tidak mengatakannnya. Ia hanya harus berusaha lebih keras agar Vesper tahu apa yang ia rasakan, ia inginkan. Jika Vesper sudah tahu semuanya dan tetap membiarkan Killu seperti sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Toh di sisi lain peraturan Kuroro adalah mutlak.

Rambut hitam panjang yang lembut di sana membuat Killu semakin terbuai. Semakin lama ia membelai rambut hitam nan panjang itu, semakin berat tubuhnya untuk tetap terjaga. Sosok yang kini ia tatap mungkin memiliki keahlian dalam hal magis? Karena ia dapat dengan mudahnya membuat Killu terbuai dan merasa betah bersamanya. Tidak hanya itu, Killu juga merasa bahwa ada sekelibat aroma tipis yang begitu enak di indra penciuman. Semuanya begitu memanjakan apapun yang Killu gunakan untuk menikmati dunia. Tanpa sadar, hingga akhirnya, Killu ikut tertidur di dekat Vesper.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"Hnn? Vesper…?"

Saat itu mata Killu masih terasa sangat berat. Dilihatnya tempat tidur di sana hanya ditempati olehnya. Sosok yang tadi membuatnya tertidur lelap sepertinya sudah ada di ruangan lain.

Dengan berat, Killu mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga –setidaknya, itulah nama yang diberikan dari mereka yang sudah memiliki keluarga. Firasatnya untuk datang ke tempat itu memang tidak salah. Sosok Vesper yang tengah ia cari memang sedang duduk di sofa panjang dengan tatapan pada layar TV di depannya.

Killua memperhatikan apa yang perempuan incarannya lihat dan tersenyum saat tahu apa yang sedang ditayangkan di sana.

"Romeo and Juliet, huh? Kau suka film seperti ini?" Killua bicara sambil mengambil duduk tepat di samping Vesper. Tubuhnya yang _shirtless_ agak memanas karena merasa gugup.

"Ini klasik, Killu. Kau tahu kan aku suka yang klasik?" ujar Vesper sembari tersenyum manis pada Killu dan menelan satu suap popcorn berkaramel.

Killu tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau benar-benar berbeda setelah bangun tidur, ya?"

"Hnn? Maksudnya?" tanya Vesper heran sehingga menatap Killu dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap hanya sanggup menelan ludah banyak-banyak.

"Hmm, yah…, kau terlihat lebih segar. Itu maksudku," jawab Killu sambil mengambil segenggam popcorn dari mangkuk yang dipegang oleh Vesper dan ikut menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

"Hoo… aku pikir apa…" Vesper mengembalikan pandangannya ke televisi, kembali ke film yang kini sedang ia tonton. Melihat keseriusan Vesper, Killu jadi tidak tega untuk mengganggu lebih jauh. Ia juga pada akhirnya ikut menonton walau tak begitu ingin. Toh tanpa menonton pun Killu sudah tahu akhir cerita dari film ini.

"Ah~.. pemeran julietnya cantik sekali, ya? Bahkan untuk tahun selama itu, ia terlihat sangat cantik di saat ini…"

Killu melirikkan matanya ke arah Vesper dan tersenyum lembut –tidak. Sangat lembut. "Ya, dia sangat cantik."

"Kau tahu, Killu? Ia masih muda saat memainkan peran ini. Aku juga pernah membaca kalau kisah Romeo dan Juliet itu terjadi ketika mereka berdua berumur belasan tahun. Ahhh~.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi Juliet! Melakukan hal 'itu' di usia belasan tahun?! Mengerikan…"

Killu terkekeh melihat Vesper yang berekspresi sangat jijik. "Hahahaha… itu sangat normal sekarang, bukan? Memangnya kau belum melakukannya?"

Vesper menatap Killu lalu menggeleng polos.

Killu membuka lebar-lebar matanya sebagai respon. "Belum? Tapi kau sudah pernah berpacaran, kan?"

Vesper kembali menggeleng dengan ekspresi datar.

Killu semakin _bengong _di sana, walau hatinya merasa geli karena ia tidak menyangka telah jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang ternnyata 'tidak tahu apa-apa'. "Kau bercanda, Vesper!"

"Aku tidak bercandaaa..! Aku memang belum pernah berpacaraaann!" Vesper menjawab panik dengan wajah kemerahan.

Satu-satunya pria di sana tertawa puas. "Ha…haduuh, aku tidak percaya. Masa sih?"

"Serius, Killu. Memangnya Killu sudah pernah?"

"Eh? I-itu… y-ya…," mendadak Killu berubah gugup dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tuh kan! Nyatanya Killu juga belum pernah! Huh, dasar!" Vesper mengambil segelas lemonade dari meja dan meneguk minuman itu sekali dan kembali menonton.

Sementara itu, Killu yang masih merasa geli masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Vesper katakan. Di sisi lain, Killu merasa ada kesempatan besar di sini. "Jadi… memangnya Vesper suka laki-laki yang seperti apa?"

"Eh? Tipe laki-laki idaman, ya? Hmmm… ah! Mungkin, aku suka laki-laki seperti Romeo dalam cerita ini."

"Apa? Tampan?"

"Bukan. Aku suka padanya karena ia begitu mencintai Juliet."

"Eh?"

"Romeo memang berusia sangat remaja di film ini, tapi aku melihat kemauan, kesetiaan, dan tanggung jawabnya yang begitu besar. Ia mencintai Juliet sampai akhir. Ia bahkan rela bunuh diri agar bisa bersama dengan Juliet."

Killu terdiam sejenak, mencoba menyimpulkan kata-kata dari Vesper. "Jadi, kau ingin laki-laki yang bersedia mati untukmu?"

Vesper tersenyum. "Mungkin. Aku suka laki-laki yang mau berkorban. Jika ia berani mati demi aku, berarti ia sudah siap mengorbankan apapun yang mungkin untuk tetap bersamaku, kan?"

Killu tersenyum lalu menyeringai panjang. "Naif sekali, ya? Pikiranmu itu…"

Vesper tersenyum lebar dan menatap Killu. "Killu sendiri, bagaimana dengan tipe perempuan yang Killu suka?"

"Eh, tipeku? Hmm… Aku suka perempuan yang aku suka."

Vesper terdiam sejenak. "Ha?"

"Kok 'ha'?"

"Itu kan tidak menjelaskan apapun."

Killu terkekeh. "Tapi memang itu jawabannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tipe yang aku suka. Yang jelas aku menyukai seseorang karena aku suka padanya."

"Kalau kau suka seseorang itu kan JELAS karena kau menyukainya. Gampangnya, apa sekarang ada perempuan yang Killu suka? Kita bisa tahu setelah kita analisis bagaimana perempuan yang kini jadi incaran Killu."

"Hmm… bagaimana ya? Ada sih perempuan yang aku suka.."

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Vesper antusias.

Killu mendelik sebentar ke arah Vesper dan melihat bagaimana antusias dan penasarannya perempuan itu. "Ada lah… "

"Iiiihhhh! Ya sudah, bagaimana orangnya? Cantik?"

"Cantik. Dia manis, lucu, dan jika ia tersenyum, dia seperti bidadari."

"Wah? Dari agensi kita? Jangan bilang kalau dia artis atau tokoh anime."

"Hehehe… bukan. Dia nyata, kok. Bisa disentuh kalau mau."

"Hmm.. siapa, ya? Bisuke?"

"Haaa?! Leluhur King Kong itu?! Kau bercandaa…"

Vesper terlihat berpikir lagi. "Ah! Palm?"

"Yandere _type_? Tidak…"

Kali ini Vesper terlihat kebingungan. "Duh, siapa ya? Aku menyeraaahh! Beritahuuuu~…"

Killu memasang matanya pada Vesper yang tengah membujuk. _Geez_, harus berapa kali ia berujar dalam hati kalau perempuan di depannya itu terlihat begitu lucu ketika merajuk seperti sekarang. Tanpa terasa, senyumnya tersungging bersamaan dengan semakin teduhnya mata biru itu.

"Kau yakin mau tahu?" tanya Killu dengan intonasi sangat lembut.

Vesper mengangguk cepat, tanpa ragu dan penuh dengan keyakinan.

Satu-satunya laki-laki di sana menghembuskan nafas lumayan panjang. _'Yah, mungkin ini memang saatnya,_' pikir laki-laki itu.

Setelah yakin bahwa hari itu adalah 'harinya' –baiklah-, Killu memutuskan untuk mengatakan kata-kata haram bagi Kuroro yang selama ini ia pendam. "Jadi, perempuan yang aku suka itu adalah…"

BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIP

Killu dan Vesper terdiam..

BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIP

Mata Killu masih tertuju pada Vesper dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Hanya saja..

"Killu, ponselmu?" tanya Vesper meyakinkan.

Setelah Vesper bersuara itulah Killu baru merogoh saku celananya dan mendapati _unknown_ di layar ponsel sebagai pemanggil.

BIP.

Killu memencet salah satu tombol untuk menjawab dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Dung Myun, jam 3 sore."

BIP.

Panggilan dihentikan.

Killu menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya dan kembali menaruh ponsel tersebut di saku.

"…. _Job_?" tanya Vesper dengan mata penasarannya.

Killu mengangguk mantap. "Aku saja yang pergi. Sepertinya Kuroro menggunakan kurir langsung."

Vesper mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu ya, Vesper? Aku akan segera kembali." Pria bermata biru itu memaksakan sunggingan senyumnya sembari melakukan _pet_ pada Vesper. Harusnya Vesper sadar saat itu kalau dia adalah jawaban atas pertanyaannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Killu sampai di kawasan perbelanjaan Dung Myun. Kawasan padat pengunjung seperti Dung Myun memang sering dijadikan lokasi pertemuan antara kurir dan eksekutor seperti yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Kurir itu bertugas sebagai orang yang akan memberi pesan pada eksekutor mengenai siapa target pembunuhan selanjutnya, lokasi, waktu, serta informasi lain mengenai pemberangkatan eksekutor jika mereka kebetulan ada di luar kota atau negeri.

Killu menengok ke arah jam tangannya. Jarum-jarum ramping di sana telah menunjukkan waktu 15.02. Tidak lama kemudian, ada beberapa orang anak kecil berlarian ke arahnya. Setelah anak ke sekian lewat, ia melihat ada amplop jatuh tepat di kakinya. Killu mengambil amplop itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada segerombolan anak-anak barusan. Tepat di saat itu, ada salah satu anak yang melihat balik ke arahnya.

Killu membuka amplop itu sembari berjalan dan membaca isinya.

'_Baise? Konser Diva, Crystal Ball, lusa ya? Hmm… baiklah. Kebetulan, aku juga tidak suka padanya.'_

Sesampainya di rumah..

"Hai, Killu?"

Killu mendongakkan kepala sedikit. Dari balik lidah topinya, ia melihat sosok Shalnark dan Machi sedang berkumpul bersama Vesper di ruang keluarga. "Oh, hai. Kalian baru selesaikan _job_?" balas Killu atas sapaan Shalnark barusan.

"He-euhm. Baru saja selesai. Killu sendiri? Baru jemput _job_, ya?"

"Ah, iya."

"Siapa targetnya?" tanya Shalnark lagi. Ah, pria ramah nan manis yang satu ini memang sulit untuk diam. Berbeda sekali dengan teman satu timnya, Machi.

"Baise, penyanyi pop itu."

"B-Baise? Baise York Shin?!" seru Shalnark.

"A-ah. Kenapa memang?"

"Ckckckck. Kau dan Vesper sungguh beruntung berkesempatan membunuhnya. Aku bosan melihat dia di acara infotainment." Kali ini Machi yang membuka mulut.

"Hei, tapi menurutku dia bagus," ujar Shalnark yang membela sang idola.

"Tapi berlebihan," tambah Machi sembari memperlihatkan ekspresi tenang namun tidak suka.

"Huhuhu…"

"Jadi, kapan eksekusinya?" tanya Vesper.

"Lusa, saat konsernya. Penawar sendiri sepertinya membebaskan kita untuk membunuhnya dengan cara apapun dan dalam waktu kapanpun nanti."

"Yah, sebagai teman, aku beritahu kalian saja. Baise suka sekali minum alkohol sebelum ia melakukan konser. Untuk konser semegah lusa, mungkin akan ada penyajian martini atau vodka."

"Benarkah? Aneh sekali…," ujar Machi.

"Yup. Dia suka minum sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum ia turun ke panggung. Ia punya demam panggung, jadi butuh alkohol agar dapat merasa lebih rileks. Vesper bisa berperan sebagai pengantar minuman tersebut jika mau. Kau juga bisa tawarkan X Black Dragon atau pasangkan bom mikro padanya. Yah, asalkan aku tidak menonton, tidak apa-apa kalau dia agak berantakan nanti," saran Shalnark.

"Jangan. Untuk konser seperti lusa mungkin akan ada banyak polisi. Jika menggunakan X Black Dragon, itu sama saja dengan memberi harapan pada mereka atas kasus Everest beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jika menggunakan bom mikro, posisi Vesper akan sangat berbahaya karena adanya CCTV. Jangan gunakan barang yang dapat meninggalkan bukti ketika ada banyak polisi, detektif, atau tenaga medis. Lebih baik buat kejadiannya seperti kecelakaan."

"Ya, aku setuju. Lebih baik buat skenario seperti kesalahan teknis daripada menggunakan alat khusus. Aku akan memikirkan caranya malam ini. Vesper, coba kau analisa tempat konser besok. Ini _blue print_ yang diberikan kurir. Kulihat ada beberapa keterangan untuk pengadaan konser lusa. Aku ingin kau mencari tempat yang berpeluang bagus untuk kecelakaan," ujar Killu sembari memberikan _blue print _yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah."

Dua hari kemudian…

Crystal Ball, York Shin City, 16.00

Konser akan diadakan pada pukul 19.00. Pada pukul 17.00, para pengunjung sudah tiba di tempat tersebut. Mengingat konser ini merupakan konser yang ditujukan untuk selebrasi ulang tahun sebuah stasiun TV ternama, para penonton yang datang kebanyakan merupakan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan stasiun TV tersebut, artis-artis terkenal, dan orang-orang eksternal yang memiliki koneksi dengan pihak-pihak di stasiun TV.

Jam lima sore adalah waktu di mana semua orang menghadiri _standing party_ kecil-kecilan di lantai pertama. Acara pembukaan tersebut diadakan untuk mempertemukan semua orang yang hadir saat itu : orang-orang dengan senyum palsu, basa-basi palsu, orang-orang dengan niat baik untuk merendahkan masalah harta mereka yang 'sedikit', orang-orang manis yang bertemu dan bersapa untuk kepentingan masing-masing, Ya begitulah. Di saat yang sama, Vesper dan Killu tengah membaur dalam kerumunan sebagai _waiter_ dan _waitress_ untuk menyajikan minuman bagi siapapun. Ini merupakan salah satu dari rencana mereka. Satu sisi, mereka dapat mengenali situasi dan lokasi tersebut dengan baik dan di sisi yang lain, mereka dapat dengan mudah melihat siapa saja orang-orang yang akan terlibat dengan mereka hari ini, bahkan hingga yang berpotensial untuk dijadikan tersangka palsu.

"Yuuko, bisa kau tolong antarkan martini ini ke ruangan Baise yang artis itu?" pinta seorang bartender pada salah satu _waitress_ yang ada di dekat sana, namun…

"Eh, biar aku saja," tawar seseorang.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, Ami?"

"Tentu tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja yang mengantar, aku ingin sekalian meminta tanda tangannya."

Bartender itu tersenyum. "Oke."

Saat pelayan bernama Ami tersebut melewati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan kelimis, ia mendengar pria tersebut berbisik padanya. "Segera kabari aku, Vesper."

Vesper –atau yang kini sedang menyamar sebagai Ami- membalas sembari tersenyum kecil. "Baik, Killu."

Di sudut lain…

"Heh, ramai juga, ya? Kukira konsernya akan lebih sepi dari ini," keluh Leo Rio pada Gon yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ini kan selebrasi stasiun TV terkenal, wajar saja banyak yang datang. Yah, untuk satu stasiun TV pun pasti akan melibatkan banyak sekali orang, kan?" balas Gon.

"Yup, benar. Ngomong-ngomong, Baise di mana sih? Katanya dia mau kita menjaganya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia malah menghilang?"

"Oh, tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan manajernya. Katanya Baise kini sedang ada di ruangannya. Ia memang begitu, suka menenangkan diri kalau ada acara naik ke atas panggung."

"Apa tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian?"

"Mungkin. Jika manajernya yang meminta, bagaimana lagi? Lagipula, gedung ini sudah dikelilingi oleh polisi, kan? Kurasa tidak ada masalah. Baise juga pasti akan lebih waspada mengingat situasinya seperti sekarang."

"Yaah, aku memang tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran para artis. Mereka selalu bicara dengan meyakinkan tapi pada detik selanjutnya bisa berubah."

Di tempat lain -tepatnya di koridor yang dikelilingi oleh bilik-bilik artis-, Vesper melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang sembari membawa segelas martini pesanan Baise. Sembari melangkah sedikit demi sedikit, matanya mengamati situasi sekeliling.

'_Sepi,' _pikirnya. _'Ini akan sangat mudah. CCTV hanya ada di sudut dan di ujung koridor. Killua dapat memasang rekaman palsu kalau kejadiannya harus terjadi di sekitar sini.'_

Detik-detik selanjutnya, kedua kaki milik Vesper sudah menginjak lantai di depan pintu ruang ganti Baise.

TOK TOK TOK.

Tidak ada jawaban selama tiga detik. Pada detik keempat, terdengar suara Baise dari dalam kamar.

"Martini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, nona. Saya membawakan martini untuk nona."

"Taruh saja di luar. Aku sedang sibuk."

Mendengar itu, Vesper hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. CCTV ada di sana untuk merekam gerak-gerik semua orang, termasuk dia sendiri.

"Baiklah."

Setelah menaruh nampan dengan martini di depan pintu, Vesper melangkah menjauhi tempat tersebut dan berjalan menuju tempat perjanjian dengan Killua. Taman yang merupakan salah satu wilayah _standing party_ adalah tempatnya. Tempat umum itu tidak begitu banyak orang. Hanya beberapa dari mereka yang hadir untuk memilih taman sebagai tempat menghabiskan waktu mengingat hawa dingin York Shin saat itu sedang tidak berbaik hati.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Di sepanjang koridor aku melihat 2 CCTV di masing-masing sudut. Di tengah koridor bagian kiri ada koridor cabang dengan lift di ujungnya. Di seberang koridor itu pun ada CCTV yang ditempatkan di tengah-tengah. Jadi, total CCTV di koridor artis ada tiga buah. Koridor artis ada di bagian selatan, dekat pintu belakang." Vesper melaporkan.

"Aku juga sudah memeriksa panggung dan _backstage_ untuk acara nanti. Cara mereka mempersiapkan konser ini terlalu aman untuk artisnya. Tidak mungkin kalau kita membuat semuanya seolah kecelakaan karena aku tidak menemukan celah sedikitpun. Benar-benar tidak sesuai perkiraan sebelumnya," balas Killu.

"Apa mungkin semuanya sengaja diciptakan karena ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai misi kita di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, tapi kudengar pihak TV memang penuh dengan orang-orang perfeksionis. Kurasa walaupun tidak ada rencana kita di sini, mereka akan tetap membuat semuanya terlalu aman. Di sini pun banyak orang penting. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mau datang jika keselamatan pun tidak dijamin."

Vesper dan Killu diam sejenak memikirkan rencana mereka.

"Baiklah. Begini saja, kita atur tayangan CCTV untuk satu jam periode misi sekaligus menghapus rekamanmu saat mengantar martini tadi. Jika ditambah dengan CCTV yang ada di ruangan Baise, berarti ada sekitar 4 CCTV yang harus kita manipulasi. Ditambah dengan satu CCTV di lift, pintu darurat, dan semuanya di _basement_ 1\. Kita manipulasi semuanya untuk saat netral, yaitu ketika semua pengunjung ada di ballroom menyaksikan konser." Killu mengusulkan ide baru.

"Jadi, kita akan menjalankan misi ketika Baise selesai bernyanyi? Baise ke atas panggung sekitar jam 9 malam nanti. Bagaimana jika para pengunjung mulai bosan?"

"Tidak akan. Aku pastikan tadi kalau Baise tampil sebelum Good Day dan Magnolia tampil. Dua-duanya adalah penyanyi yang sedang banyak dipinta saat ini. Orang akan cenderung menunggu daripada keluar. Kita akan selesaikan ketika Baise kembali ke tempatnya. Jika ia kembali bersama orang lain, kau urus saja orang-orang itu, biar aku yang urus Baise. Tunggu aku di _basement_ dan turunlah dengan menggunakan lift," ujar Killua.

"Lalu… cara kau membunuhnya?"

"Pistol kail. Untung saja aku membawanya hari ini."

Crystal Ball - 20.30

Killu dan Vesper berjalan menuju ruang CCTV dan membuat tiga orang yang berjaga di sana pingsan. Seperti apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada misi-misi selanjutnya, Vesper bertugas untuk mengamankan para penjaga sementara Killu berperan untuk memanipulasi semua rekaman CCTV yang telah merekam maupun yang akan merekam mereka nanti.

Pemanipulasian rekaman selesai, kini tinggal menunggu Baise ke ruangannya untuk pelaksanaan eksekusi.

Di waktu yang sama, Gon dan Leo Rio membagi tugas. Leo Rio berjaga dan mengawasi keadaan di ballroom dari bagian atas sementara para polisi yang menyamar bergabung dengan orang-orang yang menikmati pertunjukan. Sementara itu, Gon bertugas untuk melakukan penelusuran di sekitar ballroom.

Pukul 21.00

Tibalah saatnya bagi Baise naik ke atas panggung untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada malam itu –yah, mungkin selamanya. Setelah bernyanyi selama kurang lebih 10 menit, Baise segera menuju ke belakang panggung untuk menemui manajernya yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan para manajer artis lain.

Dengan mengucapkan beberapa kata, yaitu : 'aku ke kamar duluan,' positif membuat Baise kembali ke kamar gantinya sendirian. Tanpa ditemani siapapun. Namun, sebelum Baise mencapai ruang yang ia tuju, ia dihadapkan dengan Leo Rio yang sengaja berdiri di depannya.

"Biar aku mengantarmu ke kamar, nona?"

Pukul 21.16

Baise sampai di depan kamarnya dengan ditemani Leo Rio. Pada saat itu suasana koridor masih melompong karena semua orang ada di lantai 2, tempat dilaksanakannya konser malam itu.

"Mau aku temani kau di kamar? Aku bukan pria brengsek, kau tahu?" tawar Leo Rio dengan sedikit gombalan yang… garing.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku yakin aku aman di dalam sini. Pergilah dan minum beberapa gelas. Kurasa Bizeff mengurungkan niatnya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Leo Rio meyakinkan.

Baise mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku ingin beristirahat juga. Jika kau bertemu dengan manajerku, bisa tolong katakan padanya untuk menelepon dulu jika hendak masuk kemari?"

"Tentu."

Sedikit sunggingan bibir terlihat di wajah Baise. Demikianlah, percakapan pada saat itu berakhir dengan masuknya Baise ke dalam kamar sementara Leo Rio masih berdiri di luar sana.

Di tempat lain -tepatnya di depan ruang CCTV-, Gon memutuskan untuk melihat situasi dari seluruh penjuru bangunan. Suasana terlalu damai untuknya, si yang dimintai pertolongan. Saat kakinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang CCTV, Gon mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu sebelum diizinkan masuk.

TOK TOK TOK

"Selamat malam, saya Gon dari kepolisian. Boleh saya masuk untuk melihat situasi seluruh penjuru gedung dari CCTV?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gon memutuskan untuk mengetuk lagi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi..? Tuan-tuan semuanya, saya Gon dari kepolisian. Saya hendak melihat situasi gedung dari CCTV. Boleh saya masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gon yang merasa sedikit aneh memutuskan untuk mengetuk lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang.

TOK TOK TOK!

"TUAN-TUAN SEMUANYA, SAYA…"

Mendadak suara Gon terhenti manakala ia ingat kalau tidak mungkin polisi sepertinya berteriak. Setelah diam beberapa saat, satu tangan Gon memutar _handle_ pintu ruang CCTV. Ia sempat menelan ludah ketika mendapati pintu tersebut tidak dikunci dan tidak ada satu pun orang di ruangan tersebut.

'_Aneh sekali, padahal manajer Baise sudah menyewa beberapa orang untuk mengawasi CCTV di sini. Ke mana mereka?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Ruangan gelap di sana tidak ditempati siapapun.

'_Mungkin mereka sedang keluar sebentar untuk menyeduh kopi.'_

Kedua kaki Gon melangkah mendekati layar besar berisi puluhan CCTV yang mengawasi satu gedung itu. Di depan matanya ia melihat ada belasan CCTV yang menampilkan kondisi sepi gedung saat itu karena semua pengunjung berkumpul di ballroom. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gon mengambil tempat duduk di depan layar dan memutuskan untuk melihat situasi di koridor tempat ruangan para artis berada.

'_Pukul 21.17, seharusnya Baise sudah ada di kamarnya. Ayo kita cek~…'_

Dengan tangannya, Gon me_replay_ tampilan monitor CCTV yang merekam seluruh kejadian di koridor tempat ruangan Baise berada. Setelah dimundurkan selama 45 menit, Baise tidak terlihat sama sekali di monitor tersebut. _Replay_ berlanjut hingga tulisan di monitor menunjukkan angka 20.00 dan Baise tidak terlihat sama sekali.

'_Aneh,'_ pikir Gon_. 'Pukul 20.00 Baise memang masih berada di dalam kamar, tapi setahuku ia ada di panggung pukul 21.00. Lantas kenapa semua CCTV di sini tidak ada yang merekam Baise keluar kamar sama sekali?'_

Masih berpikir mengenai keanehan tersebut, Gon memutuskan untuk menelepon Leo Rio.

BEEP BEEP

"Halo?" sapa Leo Rio yang merokok sambil menjawab pada pemanggilnya.

"Leo Rio, kau ada di mana?" tanya Gon.

"Hmm? Aku ada di depan ruangan Baise. Ia bilang ia tidak mau ditemani di dalam, jadi aku putuskan untuk menjaganya di luar saja."

Gon tercengang. Satu tangannya memutuskan untuk menghentikan _replay_ dari rekaman CCTV. Di monitor itu, terlihat jelas bahwa koridor tempat ruangan Baise berada kosong, tidak ada siapapun.

"Kau yakin kau ada di depan ruangan Baise?" suara Gon kali ini bergetar.

"Y-ya, tentu saja. Aku habis mengantarnya seusai dari panggung."

Jantung Gon serasa berhenti berdetak. Tiba-tiba…

BUK BUK BUK

Gon mendengar suara benturan keras dari dalam ruangan itu. Kedua manik besarnya memperhatikan salah satu pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan. Pada celah pintu di bagian bawah, Gon melihat sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak.

Dengan keringat dingin, Gon mendekati pintu tersebut sambil satu tangannya bersiap mengacungkan pistol dari balik mantel. Satu tangan Gon yang lain meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya dengan cepat. Tangan yang satunya pun dengan cepat mengacungkan pistol ke para kru CCTV yang terikat di dalam ruangan kecil di sana. Kaki dan tangan mereka terikat dan mulut mereka dilakban. Dahi salah satu di antara mereka –yang paling dekat dengan pintu- berwarna biru memar. Mungkin karena ia baru saja membenturkan dahinya tersebut ke pintu agar Gon tahu bahwa mereka terjebak di sana.

Gon yang mulai menyadari hal penting segera bicara pada Leo Rio dengan nada cukup lantang. "LEO RIO! JANGAN BIARKAN BAISE SENDIRIAN DI DALAM KAMAR! JIKA KAU MELIHAT ADA ORANG MENCURIGAKAN YANG LEWAT DI SANA, SIAPAPUN, JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA LEWAT DULU!"

"Hah? Apa yang k-"

BRUUK

Belum sempat mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Leo Rio ambruk karena ada seseorang yang memukulnya dari belakang. Vesper, orang yang baru saja memukul Leo Rio tersebut hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"LEO RIO?! LEO RIO JAWAB AKU!" Gon berusaha memastikan setelah ucapan Leo Rio terputus barusan.

Hening di seberang sana, tapi ponsel tersebut masih menyala karena Gon mendengar suara langkah kaki.

BEEP

'_Sial!'_ Gon segera berlari menuju koridor di mana Leo Rio dan perempuan itu berada. Secepat mungkin lelaki jabrik itu berlari dan di saat bersamaan ia menjarkom seluruh unit kepolisian.

"Adakah unit yang sedang berjaga di lantai 1 kawasan selatan? Kabari aku segera jika kalian mendapati ada seseorang di sana, SEKARANG!"

Mendengar jarkom dari sang detektif kelas atas, beberapa unit polisi yang bertugas segera berlari menuju lantai 1 kawasan selatan, tempat di mana sebuah koridor penting berada.

Sementara itu..

Vesper yang baru saja memukul Leo Rio dikejutkan oleh Killua yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti Baise. "Sudah?" tanya Vesper.

"Yup. Ayo?"

Killu dan Vesper segera berlari menuju lift untuk turun lewat sana. Namun, ketika lift terbuka, mereka bertemu dengan satu polisi gemuk yang berkebetulan hendak melaksanakan perintah Gon. Sadar bahwa polisi itu merupakan ancaman, Vesper segera memukul polisi tersebut tepat di diafragmanya dan menyeret polisi itu keluar dari lift sementara Killu menahan liftnya. Seketika polisi itu merasa lemas dan kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Setelah tubuh lemas polisi itu ada di luar, Vesper segera masuk ke dalam lift. Tepat beberapa detik setelah kedua pintu lift bersatu, Gon sampai tepat beberapa meter di depan lift setelah berlari secepat mungkin. Ketika Gon melihat ke arah sebelah kiri, ia mendapati polisi yang menjadi bawahannya terbaring menatap langit-langit. Melihat itu, Gon segera menghampirinya.

"Marco, k-kau…" Gon _speechless_ saat mendapati polisi gemuk tersebut mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"D-dua… perempuan…" Marco mengeluarkan suaranya dengan berat.

Di saat yang sama, Gon kembali ingat soal misinya sehingga datang ke sana dengan terburu-buru. Gon mendongakkan kepala dan melihat bahwa lift itu kini berhenti di _basement_. Kemungkinan besar targetnya turun di sana. Dengan demikian, Gon memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke _basement_.

"Bertahanlah, Marco. Yang lain akan menyelamatkanmu." Gon segera memencet tombol lift berbentuk panah turun sambil meminta bantuan dari polisi lain untuk membantu Marco.

Setelah lift terbuka, Gon segera masuk ke dalamnya guna menuju _basement_.

Di _basement_ sendiri, Killu dan Vesper telah berhasil mencapai mobil yang akan mereka pakai untuk keluar. Namun, sebelum mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sana...

"Ahhh!" seru Vesper.

Ternyata ada seseorang yang menembak Vesper entah dari mana.

"V- Vesper?!" refleks Killu kaget ketika mendapati Vesper roboh.

Masih tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Killu mendengar ada suara peluru yang di arahkan padanya. Beruntung karena Killu memiliki indera - indera yang berfungsi sangat tajam, ia berhasil menghindar. Melihat jenis peluru dan bagaimana peluru itu akhirnya mendarat, Killu mencoba melacak keberadaan orang tersebut dan ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Vesper, tunggu di sini sebentar, oke? Ada satu orang yang mengganggu di sana. Aku akan segera kembali…" Killu segera berlari menuju orang yang baru saja menembak _partner_nya. Ia yakin bahwa orang tersebut dapat menjadi masalah di pelariannya nanti jika dibiarkan. Sementara itu, orang tersebut terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke sebuah gudang. Di sana ia mencoba bersembunyi dari kejaran Killu. Ia menunggu, bersembunyi di belakang tumpukan kursi-kursi yang kini sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Setelah memastikan bahwa situasinya aman, ia mengintip ke luar tumpukan kursi. Namun…

"Hoo, sudah merasa aman di tempat seperti ini?"

Orang itu terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia mendelik sedikit, memastikan orang yang ada di belakangnya kini.

"Aku tahu bukan salahmu untuk mengejar kami karena kau sama seperti kami, kan? Aku juga sadar kalau kau hanya menjalankan misi, sama seperti kami yang berada di gedung ini seharian. Yah, memang tidak adil untuk menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja…"

TAP TAP

Killu berjalan mendekati pria yang telah ia kejar. Pria itu terduduk lemah, tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya tidak bisa pula berkedip. Di mata itu ia melihat sesosok monster. Killu memang manusia, ia tahu itu. Namun entah mengapa, aura dan tatapan mata dari orang yang kini sedang menghampiri sanggup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Saat itu, ia merasa bahwa hari itu merupakan hari terakhirnya melihat matahari senja. Padahal, bukan sekali ini saja ia menghadapi situasi yang membuat adrenalinnya bangkit. Namun Killu, ia sanggup membuat lelaki lain yang ada di sana berpikir demikian.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa memaklumimu karena kau telah menembak _partner_ku…"

Di _basement_..

Vesper bersandar pada satu pilar di sana. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya semakin lemah akibat kekurangan darah. Peluru yang bersarang di lengan kiri bagian belakang masih belum dapat ia ambil. Sulit rasanya. Tubuh yang semakin pucat membuat dirinya semakin merasa lemas sehingga sulit sekali untuk menggerakkan tangan sekali pun. Pandangannya juga semakin memudar, semuanya terasa semakin buram.

Sembari menyaksikan pemandangan yang semakin blur, ia berharap Killu baik-baik saja dan cepat kembali untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi kenapa _partner_nya itu tidak kunjung datang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Detik berganti menit dan kini Vesper sudah hampir menyerah. Matanya yang dari tadi memberikan visual kabur kini semakin lama semakin tertutup. Di saat itulah ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam. Munculnya bayangan itu diikuti oleh sesamar suara yang tertangkap pendengarannya.

"H-hei.. K-kau tidak apa-apa? Astagaa..! Kau mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah! Bagaimana ini?!"

'_Killu, apa itu kau?'_ tanya Vesper dalam hati. Suaranya pun tidak bisa keluar karena ia terlalu lemah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang kini bicara di depannya.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan meminta bantuan! Kumohon bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

'_Killu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini…'_

"Halo? Unit C? Cepat panggilkan ambulans untukku sekarang! Ada yang terluka di sini!"

'_Hah? Killu, kenapa kau panggil ambulans? Kita bisa mengobati luka ini seperti biasa. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini…'_

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Tenang saja, walau begitu aku akan tetap menyelamatkanmu. Bertahanlah. Ambulans akan segera datang…"

Detik selanjutnya, Vesper merasa tubuhnya diangkat. Ia merasa begitu ringan, rasanya seperti terbang. Di saat itu pun, kedua mata Vesper tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Kau akan selamat, aku jamin itu!"


	3. Reunite

Kelopak mata itu masih terasa berat ketika tanpa sadar sedikit demi sedikit Vesper membukanya. Dilihatnya langit-langit putih, dihirupnya aroma kimiawi obat-obatan, dirasakannya suasana higienis yang nyaman –walau ada rasa sakit di lengan kiri. Untuk sejenak, Vesper belum mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengannya saat itu. Jauh dari kebingungannya, kini ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat ia terbaring.

"Hai, kau sudah bangun?" sapa ramah seseorang.

Merasa itu ditujukan untuknya, Vesper menoleh ke samping kiri –di mana suara itu berasal.

Di sisi itulah Vesper melihat wajah seorang pria yang tersenyum sangat ramah kepadanya. Rambut jabrik, dengan mata bulat yang bersinar. Pria itu terlihat seperti anak-anak dengan aura maskulin yang begitu mencuat. Ia melepas mantel hijau kecoklatannya dan duduk di samping ranjang Vesper.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Kemarin kau berdarah sangat banyak. Dokter sudah mengambil peluru yang bersarang di lenganmu tapi kau masih belum bisa pulih seutuhnya."

Vesper hanya diam menatap Gon. Gon sendiri bisa maklum kalau Vesper masih bingung dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Oh ya, apa kau lapar? Aku membawakanmu bubur dan buah. Maaf kalau makanan ini mungkin tidak cocok untukmu, hehehe. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu seleramu, tapi… makan, ya?"

Sosok pria ramah seperti Gon masih menempel di mata Vesper. "Kau siapa?"

Gon mengangkat alisnya. Sejenak ia terdiam, bingung untuk menjelaskan siapa dirinya. Jika ia bilang bahwa ia detektif, ia takut Vesper akan memberontak dan membuat kekacauan. Namun jika berbohong, harus sampai kapan ia berbohong. Bukankah ada kemungkinan juga kalau Vesper akan kabur nantinya? Lebih cepat ia mendapat informasi dari Vesper, lebih cepat pula semuanya selesai.

"Aku yang membawamu ke sini. Jujur, aku merasa takut saat melihat darahmu mengucur banyak sekali di basement kemarin. Aku tidak tahu alasannya tapi ada seseorang yang menyakitimu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu di sana. Lalu… aku seorang detektif kepolisian."

Kedua manik Vesper melebar. Ia baru _ngeh_ akan semuanya sekarang : kejadian semalam, kenapa dirinya di rumah sakit, siapa dirinya, dan kini… ia berhadapan dengan orang yang bertugas untuk menangkapnya!

"De-detektif?"

Gon mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Ya, aku detektif kepolisian. Aku juga tahu siapa kau. Kau orang yang ditugaskan untuk menghabisi Baise semalam, kan?"

DEG

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di sekujur tubuh Vesper.

'_Killu… apa Killu sudah ditangkap? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?'_

Walaupun demikian, Vesper mencoba bersikap tenang untuk menangani situasi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Gon tersenyum lagi. "Tidak usah berbohong. Satu anak buahku melihatmu saat kau hendak naik lift. Saat aku minta pastikan padanya kemarin, dia bilang kau memang orang yang memukulnya saat itu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka kalau orang yang disewa untuk menghabisi Baise itu adalah kau. Aku pikir dia adalah pria besar yang menjadi pengunjung untuk konser kemarin. Kau tahu? Aku sampai mengawasinya diam-diam ke mana pun dia pergi, hahahaha. Tapi, yah… tenang saja, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah memulihkan lenganmu."

Vesper menatap Gon tidak percaya. "Lantas, kenapa kau menolongku? Ah, aku tahu. Kau menolongku, lalu kau akan menginterogasiku, lalu akhirnya aku akan masuk penjara, begitu kan skenariomu?"

Gon berubah gugup. "E-eh? Tu-tunggu dulu.. tenang, aku tidak akan menangkapmu dulu saat ini.."

"Tentu saja, kau akan menangkapku nanti, kan?"

"Tergantung situasinya."

"Hah?" Vesper menatap heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menolongmu memang karena aku membutuhkanmu, tapi aku juga tidak bohong saat aku bicara bahwa aku takut melihatmu kehilangan banyak darah. Aku berniat untuk mengajakmu bekerja sama jika kau bersedia memberi informasi padaku. Walaupun kau bersalah dan harus dihukum nanti, kau akan diberi keringanan. Berbeda pula jika kau membantu kami untuk menangkap siapa dalang dari pembunuhan-pembunuhan ini. Kau akan dibebaskan walaupun kau bersalah dan kau akan mendapat perlindungan dari kami. Jadi, masalah penangkapan itu sebenarnya ada di tanganmu, bukan di tanganku."

Vesper masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Gon. "Apa maksudmu, huh? Jika kau ingin aku membongkar semua rahasia dari pembunuhan ini, bukankah aku juga punya hak untuk diam untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia klien? Apalagi jika akhirnya aku akan ditangkap, apa untungnya bagiku?!"

Gon berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menghembuskan nafas. "Masalah siapa yang menyewamu untuk kasus Baise, aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya."

Vesper terdiam, menantikan kalimat Gon selanjutnya.

"Jujur saja, Baise adalah klien kami. Ia minta kami untuk melindunginya karena ia mendapat informasi kalau ia akan dibunuh oleh seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Bawahanku masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa menangkap orang tersebut. Kebocoran ini tentu bukan kesalahan darimu, karena kami telah mendapatkan informasi ini sebelum pembunuhan terjadi. Yang aku butuhkan adalah informasi mengenai bos yang memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan misi ini."

Vesper terdiam. Jika ia boleh jujur, ia juga tidak tahu siapa klien Kuroro yang memintanya dan Killua untuk melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Baise. "Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku punya bos yang memerintahkanku?"

"Kau anggota dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran, bukan? Kami sudah menduga sejak lama bahwa ada perusahaan sejenis ini yang sedang aktif akhir-akhir ini."

"Lalu jika kau tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bosku melakukan apa yang orang lain pinta. Jika kau pikir bosku adalah pemimpin dari dunia gelap yang kejam, kau salah besar. Kau juga tahu bahwa masih banyak organisasi hitam di luar sana yang beroperasi selain kami, kan? Mereka lebih kejam dari kami! Kami membunuh karena kami dipinta. Mereka –para pengedar narkoba, penjual ginjal, penculik anak, prostitusi- lebih kejam daripada kami. Jika tidak ada yang meminta kami untuk membunuh, maka kami tidak akan membunuh. Kenapa tidak kau tangkap saja orang-orang itu? Mereka juga para pendiri organisasi gelap dan sebagai bonus, mereka juga adalah klien dari kami. Jadi jika kau ingin menangkap seseorang dan menghentikan aktivitas operasi kami, menurutku kau harus tangkap mereka sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang mampu membayar kami untuk melakukan pembunuhan."

Gon tersenyum lembut pada Vesper. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, nona. Oh, lagipula memang itu yang aku pikirkan kok."

"Hah?"

"Aku juga berpikir demikian. Memang untuk kasus pembunuhan berencana, klienmu adalah orang yang patut disalahkan atas semuanya. Sebenarnya, organisasi gelap seperti apapun bentuknya tidak akan bisa dihentikan, sampai kapanpun itu. Kasus pembunuhan orang-orang elit yang terjadi belakangan ini, kami semua –kepolisian dari seluruh dunia- mengira bahwa semuanya dilakukan oleh organisasi tertentu yang begitu rapi dalam eksekusi. Lalu kebetulan sekali, Baise meminta kami untuk melindunginya yang justru membawa kami padamu, nona. Dan kalau boleh aku menduga, bos-mu terkait dengan kasus Black Dragon bukan?"

"Huh? Kau yakin? Aku tidak yakin kalau ia terlibat."

"Aku yakin. Aku yakin dia terlibat. Walaupun dia tidak terlibat, aku yakin ia tahu sesuatu. Untuk itulah kami mencari bos-mu, yaitu untuk bertanya mengenai masalah Black Dragon."

"Pak detektif, jika pun bos ku terlibat dan dia tahu sesuatu, bukankah mungkin kalau dia juga tidak akan memberitahu sedikitpun?"

"Hmm, begitukah? Padahal ada tawaran yang menarik untuk bosmu."

"…Apa maksudmu?"

"Organisasi bosmu, tanpa sadar sebenarnya membantu mengurangi jumlah mafia yang berkuasa. Dua pengedar narkoba dalam satu wilayah, misalnya. Lalu ada salah satu di antara mereka yang meminta bos mu untuk menghabisi pengedar narkoba yang satunya lagi. Dengan begitu, pengedar narkoba yang berkuasa kini tinggal satu. Secara tidak langsung, ini meringankan tugas kami, hahaha. Aku juga sempat berpikir untuk memberlakukan kekebalan hukum atas izin perusahaan bagi bosmu itu. Jikalau harus begitu…"

"KAU INI KENAPA, SIH?!" tiba-tiba Vesper berseru.

Gon di sana kaget. "Eh?"

"AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! KAU ITU DETEKTIF! TUGASMU ADALAH MELINDUNGI ORANG! Aku tahu kalau banyak klien kami yang merupakan mafia dan apa yang kau katakan memang ada benarnya, TAPI IZIN MENDIRIKAN ORGANISASI PEMBUNUH BAYARAN?! APA KAU GILA UNTUK MELEGALKAN INI?! Apa tidak terpikir juga olehmu kalau mereka yang kami bunuh adalah ayah dari anak-anak kecil, bos yang berhati baik tapi dibenci oleh saingannya yang jahat?! Siapapun yang menyewa kami, mereka biadab. Mereka memikirkan apa yang menguntungkan bagi mereka. Mereka berpikir kalau uang dapat membeli apapun, termasuk nyawa. Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri…!"

Gon terdiam.

"Lagipula, jika aku memberitahu siapa bosku, apa gunanya lagi aku hidup jika nantinya dia juga akan membunuhku?! Lebih baik aku mati karena tidak ada bedanya, bukan?"

"Ikutlah denganku."

Vesper menatap Gon dengan mata penuh linangan air mata. Rasa sakit di lengan kirinya seolah menghambar ketika ia melihat Gon menatapnya dengan penuh ketenangan. Gon pun menyimpulkan sebuah senyum.

"Kau tidak suka pekerjaanmu yang sekarang, kan?"

Untuk kali ini, Vesper tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Dari kata-katamu barusan, aku merasa kalau kau tidak suka pekerjaanmu. Benar?"

Vesper masih terdiam.

"Kalau aku benar, bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan kepolisian?"

"Apa… maksudmu?"

"Hmm, kau pembunuh bayaran. Untuk beberapa hal, kemampuanmu juga akan berguna di kepolisian. Jika kau mau bekerja sama, kau bisa keluar dari pekerjaanmu dan bergabung dengan kepolisian. Masalah identitasmu, tidak perlu takut. Ada lumayan banyak orang-orang yang awalnya juga seperti dirimu lalu bergabung di kepolisian dengan menggunakan identitas baru. Proteksi terhadapmu tentu akan tetap diberlakukan."

"Bagaimana dengan hukuman yang aku terima?"

"Hukuman? Tidak perlu ada hukuman bagi mereka yang mau membantu membela kebenaran. Lisensi hunterku dapat menolongmu."

"Eh?"

Gon berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku harus pergi sebentar. Pertimbangkan tawaranku baik-baik ya, nona? Oh, mungkin sebaiknya aku beritahu padamu saja sekarang. Sebenarnya prioritas utama kepolisian saat ini adalah mengetahui siapa dalang di balik kasus Black Dragon. Bosmu bukanlah prioritas di sini. Kasus Black Dragon menelan banyak orang tidak bersalah, jadi kami harus tahu siapa dalangnya. Bosmu, sebenarnya adalah penyelamat kami jika dia bersedia memberikan informasi. Aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, nona…?"

"…Vesper."

Sejenak, Gon dan Vesper terdiam di sana. "Namaku Vesper. Panggil saja aku Vesper."

Gon tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya. "Baiklah, Vesper. Namaku Gon. Gon Freecs. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Pria jabrik di sana tersenyum sangat ramah sehingga mampu membuat bibir Vesper ikut tersimpul.

"Yah, aku harus pergi dulu sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Jangan lupa makan, ya? Oh, kalau kau butuh bantuanku, hubungi saja aku di nomor ini. Oke?"

Vesper terperangah melihat Gon yang begitu 'akrab' dengannya. "Hei?"

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Gon menengok ke belakang setelah baru saja ia berbalik untuk menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau… kenapa kau begitu… hei, aku ini kan musuhmu! Kalau aku kabur atau menggunakan nomor ini untuk mendatangimu dan membunuhmu, bagaimana?! Kau ini… polisi atau bukan sih?! Tidak ada curiga padaku sama sekali!"

Gon membalas santai. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau tidak akan kabur."

"Hah?" Vesper yang berpikir kalau Gon sedang bicara mengenai lukanya jadi sedikit tersinggung. "K-kau!"

"Bukan masalah apa kau sedang terluka atau tidak. Aku… instingku bilang kalau kau tidak akan melakukannya. Aku percaya padamu, Vesper. Aku tahu kalau kau bukan orang yang jahat."

Mendengarnya, memerahlah wajah Vesper. Ia menunduk kemudian. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku?"

Gon tersenyum dan diam selama beberapa detik. "Sampai nanti, ya? Aku akan datang lagi malam iini."

Dengan itu, Gon berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari sana. Sedikit namun terjadi, pria jabrik yang baru saja pergi telah membuat hati Vesper sedikit terkelupas. Namun, di balik sisi yang terkelupas tersebut tersembunyi bagian yang paling bercahaya. Bagian itu adalah bagian yang paling terlihat indah jika hal itu bisa dilihat. Begitu hidup. Beberapa menit dengan Gon telah mampu membuat sedikit bagian dari hatinya bersinar seperti ruby. Vesper tersenyum setelah Gon meninggalkan dirinya di sana. Ia merasa yakin bahwa dirinya akan tetap tinggal, entah sampai kapan.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Vesper memainkan kertas bertuliskan nomor ponsel Gon di udara sembari menatap langit-langit. Lengan kirinya masih harus diistirahatkan sehingga ia hanya bisa mengandalkan tangan kanan untuk melakukan apapun.

Permainan kertasnya membawa pikiran Vesper kembali pada Gon saat siang tadi. Yah, Gon memang pria yang manis. Ia juga menawan dan ada kepolosan dalam dirinya yang membuat Vesper selalu tersenyum sendiri tanpa ia sadari.

'_Oh, hei..'_

'_Kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkannya….?'_

'_Polisi yang aneh. Eh, atau detektif, ya? Ya, apapun..'_

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya, Vesper selalu kembali tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Hmm, apakah itu suster atau mungkin… Gon?

Berpikir bahwa itu Gon, Vesper berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk duduk dengan mengandalkan tangan kanannya. Bibirnya tersungging tipis dengan kepala menunduk malu-malu membayangkan bagaimana Gon akan menyapanya saat itu. Namun, ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sosok yang baru saja sampai di samping ranjang…

"Eh? Killua?" refleks Vesper terpana.

Killu tersenyum pada partnernya yang kini duduk di ranjang. Dari mata biru Killu, Vesper dapat melihat ada kelegaan di sana.

"Hai, Vesper?" sapanya lembut.

"Ki-Killua? Ka-kau.."

Killua duduk di samping ranjang, tempat Gon duduk tadi siang. "Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

"Ba-baik… ka-kau.. maksudku, kau..?"

Tiba-tiba Killu meraih tangan kanan Vesper dan memeluk pergelangan tangan kanan itu dengan kedua pergelangan tangan kokoh miliknya. "Sy-Syukurlah, Vesper… aku… aku khawatir sekali padamu…" Killu menundukkan kepalanya. Suara pria yang biasanya lantang itu kini bergetar, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ki-Killua? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dari tempatnya duduk, Vesper dapat melihat bahwa Killu menghapus sesuatu dari dekat matanya sebelum ia menjawab. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Vesper. Aku benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! K-kau kemana kemarin?! Saat aku kembali ke basement, kau sudah tidak ada. Aku takut ada pembunuh bayaran lain yang membawamu!"

Oke, Killua yang protektif terdengar sangat khawatir sekarang.

"E-euhm, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Aku juga tidak begitu ingat kejadian semalam. Kau sendiri, bagaimana akhirnya kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu kemana pun sampai siang tadi. Saat siang tadi aku merasa kalau sebaiknya mencari informasi dari basement. Saat aku mendatangi basement, kebetulan ada satpam yang bercerita pada temannya mengenai seorang perempuan yang pingsan karena kehabisan banyak darah lalu dibawa oleh ambulans. Karena cerita satpam itu, aku berhasil menemukanmu, di sini." Tatapan mata Killua melembut. Vesper sendiri, pada hari ini benar-benar merasa kalau Killua sangat berbeda. Entah mengapa, hari ini Killu terlihat seperti telah menemukan sesuatu yang amat berharga.

"Lalu… orang yang mengejar kita kemarin, bagaimana?"

"Ah, aku sudah beres dengannya. Itulah yang membuatku lama kemarin. Maafkan aku, Vesper…" Kali ini Killu menempelkan dahi pada pelukan kedua tangannya terhadap tangan Vesper.

'_Killu, kenapa? Ia tidak pernah seperti ini,' _batin Vesper dalam hati.

Beberapa meter dari sana…

"Wah, kau beli lumayan banyak, Gon? untuk perempuan itu?" tanya Leo rio sembari melihat ke arah kantung kresek yang digenggam Gon.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Euhm. Aku membawakannya ini untuk makan malam. Kuharap ia suka bubur dan donat."

"Tch, hahahaha. Gon, perempuan benci donat di malam hari! Itu membuat mereka gemuk!"

"Oh ya? Ya sudah, berarti bisa dimakan saat sarapan, kan?"

"Yaah, terserah kau saja." Leo Rio kembali menyeruput vanilla shakenya.

"Hehe.."

"Heum, oh ya. Jadi, bagaimana? Dia mau bekerja sama?"

"Euhm…. Kalau boleh jujur sih, sebelumnya, aku mengubah perjanjian yang kita bicarakan kemarin."

"HAH?! APA?! APA YANG KAU TAWARKAN PADANYA?!"

"Aku… aku bilang bahwa prioritas kita sekarang adalah untuk menyelesaikan masalah Black Dragon. Aku juga bilang padanya bahwa menangkap bosnya bukan merupakan tujuan kita menangkapnya. Lalu, jika dia mau bekerja sama dengan kita untuk menuntaskan kasus Black Dragon dan memberitahu siapa pemimpinnya, aku akan mengajaknya bergabung di kepolisian dengan menggunakan identitas palsu dan pemberian proteksi. "

"A-APA?! KE-KENAPA?! Aku tidak keberatan dengan bagian satu dan dua, tapi yang terakhir?! Kau gila, huh?! Sebelum memberlakukannya proteksi, mungkin kau sudah jadi mayat!"

"Aku melihatnya menangis, Leo Rio."

Leo Rio terperangah sejenak. "Hah? Menangis? Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku… aku merasa kalau ia tidak suka dengan pekerjaannya. Aku juga merasa kalau ia sedikit tertekan. Ia memang belum bicara apa-apa padaku mengenai kesediaannya untuk bekerja sama atau tidak, tapi… aku yakin dia mau membantu kita."

"Woi, Gon. Sepertinya kau merasa yakin sekali. Bagaimana pun juga, kau harus ingat kalau dia adalah pembunuh. Dari organisasi besar juga. Kau harus hati-hati dengannya. Lagipula, apa kau yakin? Maksudku jika ia sengaja memberikan informasi yang salah bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sampai itu terjadi."

"Eh, woi!"

"Tapi… untuk sekarang, aku akan membuatnya nyaman denganku lebih dulu. Lagipula dia sedang sakit, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, Gon. Jika aku jadi kau, aku sudah membawanya ke kursi listrik, tidak peduli dia terluka atau tidak."

"Nah, menurutku itu salah."

"Eh, kok…?!"

"Jika kita langsung bersikap seolah kita memang hendak menghabisinya, bukankah bisa saja ia berpikir untuk lebih memilih mati daripada bicara? Orang yang tergabung dalam kelompok seperti Vesper cenderung komit pada organisasinya. Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan biasanya bersikap nonkompromi. Namun, jika menjanjikannya keuntungan tanpa ancaman apapun, ia mungkin akan memikirkannya lagi. Aku melakukan ini, karena aku melihat ada hasrat untuk bebas di matanya."

"Jadi, namanya Vesper, ya? Gon, jangan sampai kau suka padanya. Aku dengar dari Marco dan Joseph kalo dia cantik."

"A-ah, tenang saja."

Tidak lama kemudian, Leo Rio dan Gon sampai di depan rumah sakit.

"Sampai nanti, Leo Rio…!" Gon melambaikan tangannya sembari menaiki anak tangga di dekat pintu masuk utama.

"Ah, sampai nanti. Selamat bekerja, ya?!" seru Leo Rio sembari membalas lambaian tangan Gon.

Sembari menenteng kantung plastik di tangannya, Gon berjalan santai menuju kamar Vesper di lantai lima. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Gon sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Pelan-pelan, Gon membuka pintu kamar itu dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang.

"Vesper, aku membawakanmu…" Kedua manik Gon membelalak tidak percaya saat mendapati sosok Vesper bersama pria lain di sana. Terlebih lagi pria itu adalah… "Killua?"

Lelaki berambut putih di sana pun tidak jauh berbeda. Ia juga terperana kaget melihat lelaki berambut hitam yang baru saja masuk. "G-Gon?"

Sejenak mereka berdua dan Vesper terdiam. Hingga akhirnya teriakan kecil dari dua lelaki di sana memecah keheningan.

"KILLUAAA, APA KABAAR?!"

"GOOOOOOON! KAU BAGAIMANA?! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Selanjutnya, ruangan itu diisi oleh tawa dari dua orang lelaki yang sudah lama sekali berpisah. Vesper di sana memperhatikan dengan heran.

"Kalian.. saling kenal?" Setelah Vesper bertanya demikian, barulah Gon dan Killua sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka di sana.

"Ah, Vesper, Gon ini sahabatku. Kami bertemu saat melakukan ujian Hunter dulu. Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Ya, Killu adalah teman baikku. Kita sudah lama tidak saling ketemu. Makanya… maaf ya karena kami sempat mengabaikanmu sejenak."

"O-oh, oke. Tidak apa-apa.."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku bawa makanan lumayan banyak. Kalian lapar, kan? Ayo makan bersama?"

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Vesper tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Gon dan Killu pergi dari kamar Vesper dan mencari tempat yang enak untuk mengobrol berdua : nostalgia dan sejenisnya. Mereka menemukan tempat yang cocok itu adalah di taman.

"Jadi, kau berhasil menjadi polisi, eh?" tanya Killu membuka pembicaraan.

"Lebih baik, Killu. Aku seorang detektif."

Killu tersenyum menanggapi jawaban temannya.

Bangku taman yang panjang ditambah suasana dingin malam itu, entah mengapa membuat Killu dan sahabatnya lebih banyak diam. Padahal ada ratusan cerita dapat mereka _review_ malam itu, saling berbagi, menertawakan satu cerita dengan satu cerita yang lain. Apakah pekerjaan dengan gap besar di antara mereka yang membuat semuanya terasa kaku seperti sekarang?

"Killu sendiri…. Berhasil menjadi pembunuh bayaran?"

Killu tertawa kecil. "Ah, iya."

"Hmm, jadi kita benar-benar menjadi apa yang kita inginkan, huh?" ujar Gon lagi sambil tersenyum menatap bintang di langit.

"Gon, kau tahu kalau Vesper seorang…"

"Ya, aku tahu," potong Gon.

"Tapi kau… kenapa kau malah menyelamatkannya?" Killua bertanya dengan nada serius.

Gon menatap sahabatnya dan menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku memang berniat untuk menangkapnya kemarin. Saat aku mengejarnya hingga ke basement, aku pikir aku telah kehilangan jejak. Namun ketika aku memutuskan untuk kembali, aku menemukannya dalam kondisi sangat pucat. Ia mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. Saat aku melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, aku tidak bisa lagi memutuskan untuk menangkapnya karena pekerjaanku. Yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah dia butuh pertolongan secepat mungkin. Saat aku membawanya kemari, dokter memberitahuku kalau peluru yang bersarang di lengannya menembus hampir setengah tulang. Aku bersyukur saat itu karena aku tidak berpikir untuk menangkapnya."

"Tapi… dia berbeda denganmu, Gon. Kita pembunuh."

"Pembunuh atau tidak, kalian tetaplah manusia. Aku akan tetap membantu ketika kalian dalam masalah seperti Vesper kemarin."

"Lalu, setelah ini.. kau mau apa? Kau hendak menangkapnya?"

Gon diam, terlihat bimbang. "Entahlah. Aku menawarkan kerja sama dengannya tapi ia belum memberi jawaban. Aku sendiri sebenarnya sangat berharap agar ia mau membantu kami dalam kasus yang sedang kami tangani. Karena jujur, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika ia sampai berkata tidak, hahaha. Menangkapnya pun rasanya jadi tidak tega."

Killu tersenyum tipis. "Kau harusnya menangkapnya Gon."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, jika ia tidak mau bekerja sama kau bisa melakukan apa selain menangkapnya? Aku lebih senang kau menangkapnya dan memasukkannya ke penjara daripada kau menyiksanya di kursi listrik atau apapun agar ia mau bicara. Selain itu, jika dia tidak mau bekerja sama lalu kau tidak menangkapnya, bukankah itu membahayakan pekerjaanmu juga?"

Gon berpikir ssambil memandangi tanah. "Ya, sih. Memang benar."

"Nah lho. Memangnya kau butuh informasi apa?"

"Nama bosmu dan Black Dragon."

"Bosku? Black Dragon?"

"Yup. Kasus Black Dragon yang menyita perhatian dunia itu membawanya pada kasus pembunuhan rapi akhir-akhir ini. Alasannya sama : korban elit, tidak ada bukti, tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Jadi, semua polisi di dunia berpikir kalau kasus Black Dragon berhubungan dengan semua kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi. Dalang dari Black Dragon mungkin pernah terlibat dengan dalang dari semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini dan begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi, tahu nama bosmu berarti kesempatan besar bagi kami untuk tahu siapa dalang dari Black Dragon atau tahu dalang dari Black Dragon akan memberi kami petunjuk mengenai siapa orang dibalik kesuksesan pembunuhan yang terjadi selama ini."

"Jadi kau hanya butuh menangkap salah satunya, kan?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Yah, menurutku akan sangat sulit untuk menangkap bosku dan mengajaknya bicara. Jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu memberikan informasi mengenai Black Dragon. Kurasa ada temanku yang tahu mengenai masalah ini. Jika kau mau, mungkin aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan informasi."

"Hmm? Tentu saja."

"Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Hnn? Apa memangnya?"

"Lepaskan Vesper. Biarkan kami pergi."

Sejenak Gon terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkanmu dan Vesper pergi setelah kami berhasil menangkap siapa dalang dari Black Dragon."

Killua pun ikut mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Gon menggigit jari kelingkingnya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan mengarahkannya pada Killu. "Janji mengenai informasi sebenarnya?"

Melihat itu, Killu melakukan hal yang sama dan menempelkan jari kelingkingnya yang berdarah ke jari kelingking Gon. "Ya, aku berjanji."

...


	4. Choco Mint

**REVIEW SECTION :**

**Doumo buat semua yang udah support fic ini. Maaf juga kalau fic ini agak lama ceritanya. Kurangnya saya kalau nulis plotnya pasti lelet binggo... T_T**

* * *

Vesper terbangun setelah mendengar suara gemerisik dari Killua yang datang sembari membawakan makanan dan pakaian untuk dirinya. Sebagai sambutan atas kembalinya Vesper ke dunia, Killu menyimpulkan sebuah senyum lembut. "Selamat pagi…"

"Euhmm… pagi…," balas Vesper.

"Mau apel atau jeruk?" tanya Killu.

"Apel apa?"

"Aku tahu jenis apel yang kau suka, Vesper," jawab Killu sambil tersenyum _nyindir_.

Vesper hanya terkekeh. "Apel saja."

Setelah mengupas apel dan menyuapinya pada Vesper, Killu mulai membuka bubur yang ia bawa dan kembali menyuapi Vesper sedikit demi sedikit.

"Killu, aku bisa makan sendiri, kok."

"Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk diam di sini dan hanya memperhatikan? Kau sungguh kejam."

"Killu, aku merasa tidak enak. Sejak kemarin tingkahmu aneh."

"Eh? Masa?" Killu pura-pura tidak sadar.

"Kau jadi lebih memanjakanku. Ya… tidak tahu juga sih, hanya saja biasanya kan tidak seperti ini."

"Oh." Killu menanggapi singkat sembari menyuapi satu sendok terakhir bubur pagi itu. "Vesper?"

"Hnn?"

"Aku sudah bicara pada Gon masalah kerja sama."

"Lho?" sambut Vesper agak kaget. "Jadinya?"

"Aku akan memberinya informasi sedikit demi sedikit hingga ia berhasil menangkap dalang dari Kasus Black Dragon. Shalnark tahu mengenai kasus ini dan dia adalah 'perpustakaan' di organisasi kita, jadi dia dapat membantu."

"Killu, kenapa kau jadi melibatkan dirimu juga? Aku tidak mau kau terlibat di sini. Jika Kuroro sampai tahu, kita berdua akan kena akibatnya. Aku lebih suka kalau kau pura-pura tidak tahu dan biar aku saja yang bekerja sama dengan Gon."

"Vesper, kita ini _partner_. Aku susah, kau susah dan kau susah, aku susah. Kita akan melalui ini bersama. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak membawa Kuroro pada persoalan ini."

"Tapi… kalau kau dituduh berkhianat bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin Kuroro pasti mengerti posisi kita sekarang. Lagipula, aku akan membantu Gon dengan tidak melibatkan organisasi ini. Kita pasti aman."

"Kau yakin, Killu?"

Killu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang kau pikirkan saja kesembuhanmu, ya? Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membebaskan kita." Satu tangan Killu kini mengusap kepala Vesper dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hnn, baiklah. Terima kasih, Killu,"

* * *

Malam harinya, Gon kembali membeli beberapa bungkus makanan di restoran siap saji selepas makan bersama Leo Rio di sana.

"Kau akan ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Gon, kau serius masalah membebaskan dia? Satu unit kepolisian tahu kalau kau sudah menangkapnya!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah ada undang-undang yang mengatur masalah ini juga?"

"Ya sih, tapi kan…"

"Selama tercantum dalam undang-undang, hal ini bukan masalah. Yang penting kita bisa menangkap siapa dalang dari kasus besar ini. Oh ya, kasus Baise bagaimana?"

"Hmm… kita dan semua orang yang tahu mengenai masalah Baise sudah meminta pada media untuk menyiarkan di TV bahwa Baise kemungkinan dibunuh oleh salah satu kru yang bertugas, namun kru tersebut belum dapat ditangkap. Di belakang, kita masih berusaha mencari siapa dan di mana orang yang menelepon Baise tersebut. Hal ini sengaja dilakukan agar pelaku pembunuhan sebenarnya tidak begitu waspada jadi lebih mudah ditangkap."

"Hmm, oke."

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Gon sampai di rumah sakit tujuannya.

"Sampai nanti, Leo Rio."

"Ya, sampai besok, ya?"

Begitu memasuki area rumah sakit, Gon segera berjalan menuju kamar Vesper. Sadar atau tidak, sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sana ia terus menyunggingkan senyum.

"Selamat malam?" sapa Gon begitu ia memasuki kamar.

"Ah, selamat malam, Gon," balas Vesper.

"Hnn? Killua mana?" Gon melihat ke sekeliling.

"Oh, dia di luar. Katanya sih sebentar lagi akan kemari. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

"Hmm, oke." Gon mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Vesper. Vesper sendiri di sana mulai merasa panas pada kedua pipinya. Ia _blushing_ melihat Gon yang tampil menawan hari itu.

"Hmm? Itu buku apa?" tanya Gon saat melihat satu buku yang ada di tangan Vesper.

"Ah, ini novel klasik. Killu tahu aku benar-benar merasa bosan jadi dia membeli ini untuk menghiburku."

"Kau suka cerita klasik?"

"Ya, sangat. Gon sendiri?"

"Euhm, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu suka sastra klasik. Tapi aku ingat jelas kalau tanteku sangat menyukainya jadi aku sedikit tahu."

"Hoo, begitu."

"Oh ya, Vesper dan Killu sendiri. Apa kalian berdua… euhm, maksudku apa kalian…"

"…. Berpacaran?" potong Vesper agak ragu.

"Ah, iya. Itu maksudku, hahahha."

"Heum, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Vesper diiringi senyum penasaran dan malu-malu.

Gon menjawab sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Ada rona malu-malu di wajah alfa detektif tersebut. "Heum, ya… aku takut kalau aku mengganggu kalian. Kalau aku mengganggu, aku bisa meminta janji pada Killu di tempat lain. Kafetaria mungkin?"

Vesper terkekeh kecil. "Tidak, kok. Kami hanya _partner_ kerja sejak lama. Bos kami memang selalu memasangkan kami dalam bentuk tim. Kebetulan aku ber_partner_ dengan Killu. Di agensi kami, hubungan romantis sesama anggota itu dilarang ketat. Lagipula, aku sudah menganggap Killu sebagai kakakku sendiri. "

"Oh, begitu ya. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kalau aku datang mengunjungimu sekalian?"

"Hmm! Tentu saja. Aku senang kalau kau datang," jawab Vesper malu-malu. Di sisi lain, Gon pun terlihat sama.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Killu datang dan masuk ke ruangan. Saat ia melihat ke arah ranjang, di matanya Vesper sudah terlelap dengan pose kepala berhadapan dengan Gon. Gon sendiri juga sudah tertidur di samping ranjang Vesper. Ia tidur sambil duduk dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Dari bagaimana cara mereka berdua tidur, Killu berkesimpulan kalau mereka tertidur ketika mengobrol. Atau mengobrol sampai tertidur. Yang bisa pria berambut putih di sana lakukan hanya tersenyum. Ada sahabat dan cintanya di sana. Namun, mengapa ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman juga saat melihatnya? Yah, mungkin Killu merasa bersalah karena sudah pergi terlalu lama dan membuat Gon menunggu hingga tertidur.

Tanpa membangunkan siapapun, Killu mengambil kursi lain lalu berjalan menuju sisi ranjang Vesper yang satunya dan tidur di sana seperti Gon. Walaupun wajah Vesper saat itu terarah pada Gon, tidak apa-apa bagi Killu. Asalkan malam itu bisa ia habiskan dengan Vesper, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Keadaan Vesper sudah jauh lebih baik dan dokter telah menjanjikannya dapat pulang dalam waktu dekat.

Killua sebagai _partner_ dari Vesper masih menjalankan tugasnya sebagai eksekutor tanpa bantuan Vesper yang masih diam di rumah sakit. Selain sebagai eksekutor, Killu juga berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam mengumpulkan informasi untuk Gon. Shalnark, sebagai teman di agensi sekaligus sebagai satu-satunya yang mengetahui masalah Vesper-Killu-Gon turut membantu Killu dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Sedikit demi sedikit informasi terkumpul dan kasus Black D. kini semakin lebih terang menuju penyelesaian. Leo Rio dan Kurapika merasa beban mereka sedikit lebih enteng sekarang.

Gon sendiri, hingga detik itu masih intens mengunjungi Vesper di rumah sakit. Gon tahu kalau tinggal sedikit lagi informasi yang perlu ia dapatkan, tapi entah mengapa ia tetap mengunjungi Vesper setiap harinya. Bahkan lebih intens akhir-akhir ini. Padahal Vesper tidak berbuat apa-apa dalam memberikan informasi karena Killua-lah yang selalu berusaha menghubunginya dan memberikan informasi sekecil apapun.

Gon pun tidak mengerti mengenai apa yang terjadi dengannya. Mengapa ia jadi begitu terikat dengan 'sandera'nya sendiri sekarang? Rasanya sulit sekali untuk tidak mengunjungi Vesper di rumah sakit. Gon tidak menampik bahwa ia senang kasus ini akan segera selesai dan ia tidak perlu mengunjungi Vesper lagi di rumah sakit, namun ia juga merasa ada satu ruang kosong di hatinya yang hampa. Ia jadi sering melamun tanpa alasan yang jelas, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat Vesper tidak usah lagi ia temui. Terlebih lagi, selalu ada perasaan aneh setiap kali Gon melihat Killu menemani Vesper di kamar rumah sakit.

Gon melihat, jauh ke dalam hatinya. Ia mengaku bahwa kehidupannya sebagai detektif memang lebih ringan akhir-akhir ini. Selain karena Killua bersedia memberikannya informasi, Vesper selalu ada menunggunya di rumah sakit dan bersedia menjadi tempat Gon mengeluh kesah untuk setiap masalah yang ia temui setiap hari. Vesper juga selalu menceritakan apapun yang membuat Gon tertarik. Mereka tertawa, bercanda, saling menasehati dan memberi masukan, dan lain-lainnya. Bersama Vesper, Gon seperti menemukan teman baru yang mengerti dirinya.

Gon meneguk vodka favoritnya pada suatu malam sembari berpikir mengenai semua hal. Dirinya menjadi agak berantakan akhir-akhir ini. Ia berharap vodka dapat lebih menenangkannya agar ia mampu berpikir lebih terstruktur. Terus ia berpikir mengenai Vesper yang semakin membekas di setiap pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Teman..

Ya, Gon sadar kalau Vesper adalah teman barunya yang baik..

Tapi…

Jika hanya teman, mengapa Gon sampai terganggu sebegini parahnya?

Leo Rio pernah berkata padanya untuk hati-hati agar ia tidak jatuh cinta dengan Vesper.

Gon menyeringai, mengutuk peringatan Leo Rio.

'_Ini gila.. apa jangan-jangan aku memang menyukainya?'_

Gon meneguk lagi sesuap vodkanya. Menelan, lalu menghembuskan nafas. Tatapannya rileks dengan badan terkulai di atas sofa. Kesadarannya mulai berkurang, namun dengan begitu ia jadi mudah mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan.

'_Ya, sepertinya aku menyukai Vesper. Astaga…'_

* * *

Sore itu, Gon memutuskan untuk pulang dari kantor lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Seperti biasa, ia berniat mengunjungi Vesper di rumah sakit sembari menenteng sesuatu untuk dimakan. Kali ini, ia membeli coklat dari toko di dekat kantornya sebagai oleh-oleh.

"Selamat sore?" salam Gon pada penghuni kamar.

"Oh? Hai, Gon. Kau tidak perlu formal seperti itu."

"Hehehe. Killu?"

"Killu sedang menjalankan misi di luar kota. Ia bilang ia akan kembali malam ini atau besok pagi."

"Oh, begitu ya? Tanganmu? Benar-benar sudah pulih?"

"Ah, iya. Ini sudah pulih total. Dokter sudah mengizinkanku untuk pulang besok," ujar Vesper sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Mendengar jawaban Vesper barusan, Gon terdiam. Ia berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin dan Vesper yang ada di sana menyadari itu. "Kenapa, Gon?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, setelah ini kau dan aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi, ya? Padahal kita sudah menjadi teman baik."

Vesper agak gugup kali ini. "Oh, iya."

Suasana mulai menghambar. Untuk mengubahnya, Gon sengaja menunjukkan coklat yang baru saja ia beli pada seseorang di sana. "Oh iya, aku membawakanmu coklat kali ini. Yah, anggap saja sebagai oleh-oleh terakhir dariku. Dari kemarin aku membelikanmu bubur terus menerus, kini aku menaikkan levelnya sedikit menjadi coklat, hehehe. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Wah?" Vesper meraih coklat yang disodorkan padanya dan bersorak kegirangan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?! Kebetulan sekali aku sedang rindu pada coklat ini! Aku tidak begitu suka coklat ini sih, tapi aku mendadak rindu pada rasanya yang agak khas. Dulu Killu memberikan ini padaku! Terima kasih, Gon..!"

Killu. Sejak Gon menyadari perasaannya terhadap gadis di depannya, nama sahabatnya itu menjadi sejenis hal taboo yang pantang ia baca, ingat, maupun dengar. Gon sadar kalau dia terlalu berlebihan untuk hal ini. Ia terlalu cemburu dengan pertemanan Vesper dan Killu. Ya, Gon tahu kalau ia harus menekan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar tidak _over_ posesif. Siapa dirinya?

Gon tersenyum atas reaksi Vesper terhadap coklat itu. Dan inilah saatnya..

"Vesper?"

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini, apa mungkin kita masih dapat bertemu lagi?"

Vesper terdiam lesu. Ada semburat kesedihan juga di wajahnya. "Entahlah."

Suasana kembali hambar. Sepi, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau yakin kau mau melepasku, Gon?" tanya Vesper pada Gon yang tertunduk lemas.

"Eh? Um.. ya.. Itulah perjanjiannya dengan Killua. Setelah kupikir-pikir, akan sulit juga nantinya. Jika suatu saat kasus ini selesai dan orang lain yang mengambil tempatku atau Kurapika, mungkin kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh agensimu akan diusuk kembali. Pencarian atas bosmu akan dilakukan, tidak peduli walaupun kalian telah berkompromi untuk membantu kami. Kalian sebagai informan kami hanya diketahui oleh sebagian orang di kantor. Sisanya tidak tahu banyak. Jika aku menangkapmu, maka aku juga harus menangkap Killua. Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak yakin aku akan kuat melihat kalian terkurung. Jika kalian tertangkap pun, aku takut bos dari agensi kalian akan melakukan apapun bahkan mungkin membunuh kalian. Untuk itulah, aku memilih untuk membebaskan kalian. Toh ada undang-undang juga mengenai hal ini."

Kedua manik Vesper mengkristal karena diselubungi air mata. Detik selanjutnya, Vesper memeluk Gon yang duduk di samping ranjang.

"Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan isi pikiranmu. Aku terus mencoba memahamimu setiap hari tapi… aku tetap tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Lain dari itu… terima kasih, karena kau mau memikirkan kami sebagai manusia. Terima kasih, Gon. Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah mau percaya padaku." Vesper menangis di sana sementara Gon menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar. Ia membalas pelukan Vesper kini, bahkan ia membalas dengan lebih erat.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Ini sudah menjadi keharusanku untuk menepati janji. Aku dan kalian hanya berbeda di pekerjaan yang kita lakukan. Selebihnya dari itu kita sama. Aku berharap aku masih dapat menemuimu lagi," ujar Gon pelan.

"Kau selalu bisa menemui- eh?" baru saja Vesper hendak melepas pelukannya, tiba-tiba Gon memeluk Vesper lebih erat lagi. Seolah tidak mau melepaskan, Gon terus memeluknya walaupun Vesper kini sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"G-Gon? Kenapa..?"

Untuk beberapa sekon Gon terdiam lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan Vesper dengan suara gemetar yang berat. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya? Boleh kan? Sebentar lagi saja, ya? Aku… aku masih ingin memelukmu.."

"G-Gon?" tubuh Vesper serasa membeku. Ada _warm_ _freeze_ di sana atas tindakan Gon barusan.

"Vesper… Heh, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan aku katakan sekarang. Tapi… ada alasan lain kenapa aku membebaskannmu."

"… Kenapa… memangnya?"

"Itu karena… karena aku… karena aku menyukaimu…"

"E-eh?"

"Aku… aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Vesper."

Mata Vesper terbuka lebar dan Gon kini melepas pelukannya. Ia berniat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Vesper saat itu. Vesper yang terdiam terlihat bingung. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia bereaksi untuk menanggapi pernyataan Gon barusan.

Tidak ada reaksi dari lawan bicaranya selama beberapa saat membuat Gon patah semangat. "Kau.. tidak menyukaiku, ya?"

"Eh?"

Gon berusaha tersenyum. "Kau… menyukai Killu, kan?"

Vesper mendadak panik. "Bu-bukan itu. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya…! Aku dan dia hanya sebatas _partner_ dan aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri...!"

Gon masih diam memperhatikan Vesper.

"Aku… aku… Aku juga menyukaimu, Gon. Aku… aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku…"

"Jadi?" Gon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Vesper, meminta keterangan yang lebih jelas.

Vesper yang didekati dengan cara demikian refleks menunduk. "Jadi… ya, aku juga menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku juga berharap agar bisa bertemu lagi denganmu nanti.."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Gon sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Vesper secara perlahan.

Pelan-pelan…

Pelan-pelan..

Vesper yang ada di sana semakin gugup dan kian menunduk. "… Karena…karena…"

Tanpa bicara, Gon dengan cepatnya mengangkat dagu Vesper yang tertunduk dengan menggunakan telunjuk miliknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gon segera mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir milik Vesper. Cepat namun lembut, penuh perasaan, dan tidak terburu-buru. Untuk sepersekian detik, bibir mereka berdua menempel. Kedua mata mereka tertutup, berfungsi untuk merasakan dengan detail bagaimana lembutnya bibir pasangan masing-masing. Pada beberapa detik berikutnya, Gon mulai mencumbu bibir yang kini tengah diposesi olehnya. Cumbuannya makin lama makin cepat, namun tetap lembut untuk ukuran sebuah cumbuan yang bernyawa. Vesper di sana terus mengikuti alunan dan gerakan yang Gon berikan. Cumbuan mereka berlangsung padu, bagaikan bersatunya tanah dan air. Begitu hangat dan sanggup melelehkan es.

_Passionate kiss_ itu semakin dalam dan dalam. Bibir Gon mulai memangsa bibir Vesper layaknya kekasih yang sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu. Agar semakin dalam, Gon menahan bagian belakang kepala Vesper dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya melingkari tubuh perempuan itu agar semakin rapat dengannya. Dalam dominasi yang terjadi, Vesper tidak menangkap sedikit pun eksploitasi atas kekuasaan kaum adam terhadap dirinya. Ia merasa bahwa Gon yang begitu berhasrat saat itu adalah Gon yang benar-benar mencintainya. Ciuman kuat yang ekspresif itu memang bukti atas cinta Gon pada dirinya.

Seumur hidup, baru kali inilah Vesper merasa dirinya amat sangat dicintai.

Ia berharap ciuman itu akan berlangsung selamanya, pas ketika satu pikiran terbersit begitu saja.

"G-Gon?" Vesper melepas cumbuan Gon.

"Hmm?" jawab pria jabrik yang kedua pipinya tengah dipegang oleh Vesper.

"Aku seorang pembunuh, ingat? Dan kau detektif… kita berbeda, apa tidak apa-apa?" Vesper bertanya lirih.

Pria di depan perempuan itu memandang matanya dengan lurus. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, Vesper? Aku selalu menganggap semua orang sama. Aku dan kau hanya dipisahkan oleh pekerjaan. Tidak apa-apa bagiku. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa jatuh pada orang yang bertolak belakang denganku, tapi… aku sungguh menyukaimu, Vesper."

Vesper di sana hanya menatap tidak percaya. Sebelum ia bicara lagi, Gon telah kembali mendaratkan satu cumbuan hangat di bibirnya. Gon polos nan manis yang kemarin ia kenal kini mendadak berubah. Ia banyak sekali meminta senja itu.

'_Oh Tuhan, apa yang membuat pria polos ini berubah sekarang?'_

* * *

Esok siang…

Killu dan Vesper bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Killu membantu Vesper membereskan perlengkapannya karena tangan Vesper baru saja pulih. Keadaan sama seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja, Vesper sendiri lebih banyak tersenyum di hari itu.

Malamnya, di sebuah apartemen tempat Killu dan Vesper tinggal bersama..

"Vesper?"

Vesper yang sedang membaca majalah mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Ya, Killu?"

"Ada kurir untuk misi selanjutnya, aku harus pergi. Kau bisa aku tinggal sebentar, kan?"

"Ah, tentu saja," jawab Vesper ramah.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

"Ya, hati-hati Killu."

Klek, pintu ditutup.

Vesper melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya barusan.

Setengah jam kemudian, ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Vesper melihat layar ponselnya dan senyum lebar tersungging di sana. "Halo?"

"Hai, kau sudah di apartemen?" tanya seseorang jauh di sana.

"Ah, iya. Kau sendiri? Kau sudah sampai di rumahmu?"

"Aaahh… belum. Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Mungkin malam ini aku harus menginap di sini," ujar Gon sambil melakukan _stretching_ guna merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Pekerjaan apa yang membuatmu sampai lembur?"

"Kau tahu pekerjaanku, sayaaaaaangg~…," goda Gon gombal.

Vesper tersenyum, tersipu malu.

"Gon~.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kapan kita bisa bertemu?" Vesper merengek manja.

"Oh? Kau sudah merindukanku?"

"Iya."

Kali ini Gon yang tersipu malu. Ia menggerak-gerakkan pulpennya seraya berpikir. "Hmm… bagaimana kalau lusa nanti kita bertemu?"

"Hmm… boleh, di mana?"

"Nanti aku kabari, ya? Aku masih memikirkannya."

"Baiklah.."

Ada waktu sekitar dua jam untuk Vesper dan Gon mengobrol lewat telepon. Duo kasmaran ini terus berkicau mengenai bagaimana rindunya mereka satu sama lain, janji kencan di hari lusa, apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka bertemu nanti, dan sebagainya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada satu hati yang belum siap terluka saat itu.

Killu, di suatu tempat bertemu dengan kurirnya. Tempat itu, sebuah lounge yang berisik di mana ada beer, wanita, pancake, dan burger ukuran besar untuk di pesan. Tidak ada hal bagus di tempat itu yang membuat Killu merasa lebih nyaman. Namun karena tempat perjanjian adalah kurir yang mengatur -atau bos jika kurir itu level _novice_ alami-, Killu tidak bisa menolak.

Begitu sampai di sana, Killu segera menuju meja tempat di mana kurir itu berada. Ia tahu namun mengabaikan belasan wanita yang terus memperhatikannya sejak ia memasuki pintu masuk. Killu tidak butuh siapapun di sana, toh ia sudah memiliki pilihannya sendiri yang ia mau.

"Phinx?"

Pria berambut kelimis yang sedang dimanjakan oleh tiga wanita di sana menoleh ke arah Killu. "Oh, hai."

Killu membalas dengan senyum sementara tiga perempuan yang sedang memanjakan Phinx menatap Killua dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Duduklah, Kill. Tolong pergi dulu, ya?" pinta Phinx pada ketiga wanitanya.

Setelah tiga wanita itu pergi, Phinx mulai bicara pada eksekutor yang ia temui di sana.

"Ada yang kau minati, Kill?" Phinx, merujuk pada tiga wanita tadi.

"Maaf, Phinx. Seleraku jauh lebih tinggi."

"Tch. Kau selalu saja menyebalkan."

Killu tersenyum sebagai tanggapannya. "Jadi, langsung saja.."

"Hmm, begini." Phinx memasang mode serius. "Kau ingat klien kita, Bizeff?"

Killu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Yah, Bizeff baru saja mendapatkan informasi mengenai anak buahnya yang mengetahui masalah pembunuhan Baise tempo hari. Kini anak buahnya itu melarikan diri. Berdasarkan informasi yang kita dapatkan, mantan anak buah Bizeff tersebut diketahui sedang berada di Aldabaran. Bizeff ingin kau menghabisinya sebelum polisi menciduk pria tersebut. Kau mau?"

"Kapan keberangkatannya?"

"Tiga hari lagi. Pengintai masih memastikan ketetapan ia tinggal di sana. Pria ini pun menjauhi polisi entah apa alasannya. Ia juga suka berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Ini sudah keempat kalinya ia pindah tempat penginapan."

Killu diam, tidak menjawab. Ada pertimbangan khusus yang tengah dipikirkan : Vesper yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Apa mungkin bagi mereka untuk melaksanakan tugas ini? Dengan Killu yang saat itu, Phnx dapat menerka bahwa ada hal yang tengah eksekutor itu pikirkan.

"Kill?"

Killu tersadar dan kembali menatap Phinx. "Oh, eh… ya?"

Kedua alis Phinx menekuk. Mata tajamnya menatap wajah Killu. "Kau… tidak apa-apa?"

Killu melihat ke arah lain untuk berpikir. Apa harus ia jujur saat itu mengenai Vesper yang sakit dan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit? Atau haruskah ia berbohong dan segera menerima job tersebut? Apa yang Killu pilih, keluar dari bibir manis pemuda itu beberapa detik kemudian.

"_Partner_ku, Vesper. Sejujurnya dia baru saja pulih."

"Vesper? Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Phinx tertarik.

"Yah, waktu tugas pembunuhan dari Bizeff itu, dia ditembak oleh seseorang. Kurasa dia pembunuh bayaran dari agensi lain. Peluru yang digunakan orang itu sanggup membuat tulangnya hampir patah, jadi… baru kemarin dia membaik."

"Hmm… begitu, ya?"

"Iya."

Phinx menghirup nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya sembari berpikir. "Hmm, bagaimana ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Aku ingin bertanya soal ini pada Vesper terlebih dulu."

Phinx diam sejenak, kemudian menyodorkan satu amplop pada Killu. "Tiket pesawat dan lainnya ada di sana. Aku akan memberimu waktu. Batasnya sampai tiga jam sebelum keberangkatan pesawat. Belum ada kabar lewat semenit, aku akan mengoper _job_ ini ke orang lain."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Seselesainya urusan malam itu, Killu kembali ke apartemennya saat tengah malam. Baru saja ia memasuki kawasan ruang televisi, ia mendapati Vesper tertidur di sofa dengan kondisi televisi masih menyala. Melihat itu, Killua menghampiri sosok terbaring di sana dan memperhatikan betapa cantiknya sosok yang ia puja sekarang. Ia begitu sempurna, Killu tahu kalau seleranya memang patut diperhitungkan.

Sambil terus memandangi Vesper, satu tangan Killu meraih helaian-helaian hitam lurus yang berjatuhan di sana-sini. Jari-jari tingginya meraih helai demi helai rambut panjang tersebut dan merasakan betapa lembutnya mereka.

Killu tersenyum lembut pada Vesper yang sedang tertidur. Sungguh ingin ia memiliki perempuan yang kini ditatapnya. Jujur pada dirinya sendiri, Killu mulai jenuh dengan fantasinya setiap hari. Ia ingin memeluk perempuan itu di pagi hari, menciuminya sebelum menyantap sarapan, bermanja-manja setiap hari di pangkuannya setiap kali mereka ada waktu senggang. Killu ingin hubungan yang lebih dekat, lebih dari sekedar _partner_ yang saling membantu ketika mengeksekusi seseorang. Tapi kenapa semuanya begitu sulit untuk menjadi nyata?

Setelah beberapa lama berdiam memanjakan matanya, Killu memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Vesper dan memindahkannya ke ranjang. Vesper benar-benar pulas tertidur. Ia bahkan tidak terbangun saat Killu agak membantingnya ke ranjang secara tidak sengaja.

Hhh~…

Vesper terlihat begitu menggoda ketika tidur seperti sekarang. Perempuan itu seolah tinggal dengan perempuan lagi. Ia tidak merasa risih untuk mengenakan tanktop putih bertali tipis dan celana pendek setengah paha setiap harinya. Tidak bisa menegur, Killu selalu berakhir dengan meneguk ludah atas maklum.

Yah, tidak apa-apa. Kini hanya Killu yang perlu bersabar atas semuanya. Killu pun sudah terbiasa dengan gaya berpakaian santai ala Vesper yang begitu bebas.

Dengan hati-hati –agar tidak membangunkan-, Killu menyelimuti tubuh Vesper hingga leher. Kemudian, ia meratapi perempuan itu lagi. Setelahnya, Killu agak merendahkan tubuh agar bisa memandangi Vesper lebih dekat. Satu tangannya mengelus pelipis gadis itu. Di sisi lain, Killu mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Vesper dan ia berbisik ringan. "Mimpi indah."

Terakhir, perlahan tapi pasti, Killu semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada pelipis gadis Vesper.

CUP.

Itulah ciuman sayang selamat malam ala dirinya untuk yang terkasih.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya..

Kedua mata Vesper terbuka perlahan saat sinar lembut matahari mulai membasuh wajah putihnya. Ketika kedua mata itu terbuka secara penuh, ia melihat langit biru muda bertahtakan awan putih yang tipis. Cuaca akan sangat cerah sepertinya. Selagi kedua mata obsidiannya menikmati segarnya pemandangan, telinga Vesper menangkap sesamar suara yang menarik perhatian dari arah dapur. Dengan segera, tubuhnya bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Setelah sampai di dapur, ia melihat Killu berdiri di sana sedang membuatkan sarapan dan membelakanginya untuk menghadap kompor. Melihat bahan-bahan yang ada di atas meja, Vesper berkesimpulan kalau menu pagi itu adalah pancake coklat kesukaannya.

"Killu?" panggil Vesper dari belakang.

Killu yang sedang mengaduk adonan menyempatkan dirinya untuk menengok ke belakang. Ada senyum tipis mengembang saat Killu melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ah, pagi Vesper."

"Kau perlu bantuan? Tidak sepantasnya laki-laki ada di dapur," ujar Vesper sembari mengambil dan memakai celemek yang tergantung di samping kulkas.

"Ah, habis sepertinya kau kelelahan. Lagipula kau belum sembuh benar." Killu mulai menuangkan adonan yang baru saja ia kocok ke atas pan.

"Hhh~.. kau ini. Kau jangan terlalu sering berada di dapur, Killu. Nanti kau akan mendapatkan istri yang tidak bisa masak," celoteh Vesper sambil menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas.

Killu tersenyum tipis dan memperhatikan sosok Vesper yang sedang menuangkan jus untuk mereka berdua. "Tidak. Aku suka perempuan yang bisa masak. Tapi aku juga tidak masalah kalau harus membuatkannya sarapan."

Vesper tersenyum. "Kau lelaki idaman, Killu."

Killu menyunggingkan senyum sembari memancarkan rona di wajahnya.

Setelah selesai memasak sarapan, Killu dan Vesper makan berdua di atas meja. Vesper makan dengan lahap seperti biasanya dan Killu ada di sana untuk menyantap hidangan sembari memperhatikan Vesper. Vesper yang merupakan _partner_nya sejak lama menyadari itu dan menatap Killua balik.

"Ada apa?"

Killu tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Vesper di sana mengunyah lebih pelan. "Kau bohong. Lantas kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Killu malah terkekeh. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh."

Karena sudah ke-2 kalinya Killu menjawab tidak, Vesper memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dengan sedikit manyun. Ia tahu Killu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ada waktu sekitar lima menit ke depan ketika hanya terdengar suara gemerincing ketukan-ketukan pisau, garpu, maupun sendok di atas piring. Selama situasi tersebut Killu terus berpikir mengenai misi yang ditawarkan Phinx semalam. Ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Killu namun ia tidak tahu apa. Ia hanya merasa tidak seperti biasanya. Setiap kali ia menemui kurir untuk memperoleh misi eksekusi, ia sesegera mungkin membicarakan tugas tersebut dengan Vesper. Tugas eksekusi bukanlah hal yang mudah mengingat ada lebih banyak hal yang dapat memicu kegagalan dibandingkan dengan hal yang dapat memicu keberhasilan. Semuanya harus dipikirkan secara baik-baik, penuh pertimbangan, dan matang. Semua kesuksesan eksekusi bergantung pada tiga hal tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Killu mendapatkan rasa bimbang seperti di pagi itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau penyampaian tugas kali ini adalah percuma. Apakah itu karena Vesper yang baru saja sembuh? Apakah itu karena ia merasa khawatir pada Vesper yang baru saja sembuh? Atau apakah itu hanya perasaaannya saja yang berlebihan? Entahlah. Yang ia tahu saat itu adalah bahwa ia mencintai perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya itu dan ia tidak ingin ada satu hal kecil pun yang menimpa perempuan tersebut.

Tapi, apa mau dikata? Misi tetaplah misi dan Vesper adalah _partner_nya selama ini.

"Vesper?"

"Hnn?"

Killu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara lambat dan perlahan. Ini juga merupakan kali pertama ia melakukannya sebelum menyampaikan misi.

"Phinx, kurir yang semalam aku temui. Ia memberi kita misi."

"Hmm?"

"Dan… entah mengapa aku merasa perlu untuk mempertimbangkannya. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan memikirkannya. Maksudku di sini adalah, aku khawatir pada keadaanmu. Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja untuk kembali bertugas?"

"Yah, tentu. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Hmm, baiklah." Killu menghembuskan nafas sembari tersenyum lega.

* * *

Di tempat lain…

Di sebuah danau hijau yang terletak di pinggiran kota, banyak sekali polisi tengah sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari. Beberapa memegang _walkie talkie_, papan dada dengan beberapa formulir di atasnya, dan ada sekitar tiga orang yang membawa beberapa kantung keresek berwarna hitam di kedua tangan.

Ramai sekali danau hijau saat itu. Didukung dengan suasana agak hitam untuk ukuran pagi hari, ramai yang ada di sana benar-benar mengindikasikan hal yang tidak biasa dan tidak membahagiakan. Banyak sekali orang-orang sipil berkumpul di sekeliling seraya berbisik satu sama lain. Bahkan beberapa orang sipil yang ikut berada di sana terlihat sedang berbincang dengan beberapa polisi –masing-masing- yang mencatat setiap kata-kata mereka.

Di suasana ramai saat langit hitam itulah Gon berdiri menginjakkan sepatu coklat mengkilatnya di atas tanah sembari terus menatap ke depan. Ada sekitar dua puluh orang polisi yang menjadi bawahannya saat itu bergerak kesana-kemari melewati dirinya. Gon seperti patung di tengah kota di mana banyak sekali orang yang berhilir mudik melewatinya.

"Inspektur Gon?"

Suara seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya mampu menggerakkan tubuh Gon sedikit untuk menghadap ke orang tersebut. Seolah ia baru saja kembali dari dunia lain. "Ya?" sahutnya.

"Kami sudah memeriksa gubuk ini. Tidak ada petunjuk satu pun yang kami temukan tentang siapa pemilik atau orang yang menempati gubuk ini."

"Bagaimana dengan saksi?"

Polisi yang berdiri di depan Gon mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada satu pun yang mengenalnya. Yah, satu saksi mengatakan bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan orang yang diduga sebagai penghuni gubuk ini. Saat itu akhir musim dingin tahun ini. Ia dan suaminya yang baru saja pulang memburu rusa secara kebetulan melihat seorang pria renta duduk di dekat danau. Itu kali pertama dan terakhir ia dan suaminya melihat pria itu."

"Selain itu? Bagaimana dengan penduduk lain? Kulihat ada lima gubuk lain di dekat sini."

"Tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui nama orang tersebut, Pak. Jeff sudah mewawancarai semua yang dianggap dapat membantu, namun… tidak ada. Mereka semua cenderung individualis, acuh, dan tidak peduli satu sama lain."

Gon menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggaruk bagian depan kepalanya. "Kakek-kakek, renta? Kau percaya pada cerita itu, Colt?"

"… Maksudnya, Pak?"

Gon diam sejenak lalu kembali menatap ke depan, ke arah di mana ia menyimpan mata sebelum polisi bernama Colt datang menghampirinya. "Kau bisa percaya dengan pemandangan di depan kita ini?"

Colt melayangkan pandangan ke arah pandangan Gon tertuju. Di arah itu, ia melihat sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri tegak di depan gubuk sedang menyajikan pemandangan mengerikan. Mungkin ada sekitar seratus kantung keresek hitam yang di gantung di ranting-ranting kuat pohon tersebut. Kantung-kantung keresek itu berisi mayat-mayat kucing, anjing, kelinci, baik yang masih baru maupun yang sudah membusuk.

Gon menatap nanar, seolah berbelasungkawa pada hewan-hewan malang itu. "Kau percaya kalau seorang kakek-kakek renta sanggup melakukannya?"

* * *

Tiga jam kemudian, Gon duduk di sebuah kedai donat dan kopi -sendirian. Kepalanya menunduk dan kedua matanya memandangi cairan hitam dalam cangkir yang kini sedang ia pegang erat-erat. Harum gurihnya kopi dan manisnya donat dingin di sana sepertinya tidak sanggup membuat Gon berpijak di dunia nyata. Pikiran detektif itu intens melayang hambar sejak ia menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan pagi tadi.

"Gon?"

Gon menegakkan kepala untuk melihat Killu yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Killu tersenyum padanya, seperti biasa.

"Oh, hai."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kupikir kau mengajakku kemari dengan antusias karena ini adalah tempat favoritmu?"

"Ah, memang.. tapi… kurasa hari ini tidak."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

Gon tersenyum sedih sebelum menjawab. "Tadi pagi, aku melihat pemandangan buruk."

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya Killu sembari menyantap donat dingin yang sudah sedari tadi berbaring di atas meja.

Gon mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan suara yang ia keluarkan semakin berat. "Awalnya karena ada seseorang yang menghubungi kami pagi ini. Panggilan itu dari masyarakat sipil yang meminta kami untuk datang ke danau. Aku tidak tahu rincian laporan orang tersebut karena sebenarnya ini bukan tugasku. Kebetulan orang yang seharusnya melaksanakan tugas ini sedang berada di luar kota. Karena itu, akhirnya aku yang ditugaskan pergi ke sana untuk penyelidikan. Saat sampai, di danau hijau pinggir kota…"

Killu menatap Gon dalam-dalam.

"Aku… aku melihat ada ratusan mayat binatang dalam kantung keresek yang digantung di ranting-ranting pohon."

Killua diam, terus memperhatikan Gon.

"Aku.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Kenapa harus sampai seperti itu? Jika ia memang benci dengan hewan, kenapa harus membunuh dan menggantung mereka seperti itu?"

"Latihan?"

"Eh?" Gon menatap mata Killua.

"Mungkin itu latihan."

"… Latihan?"

Sahabat Gon di sana mengambil satu gigitan donat. "Salah satu latihan kami sebagai _novice_ untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Untuk menjadi bagian dari satu profesi, kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang mendukung agar menjadi profesional, bukan? Pembunuh bayaran pun punya cara tertentu. Seorang guru harus mampu mengajari siswanya, seorang ahli sejarah harus tahu sejarah apa yang ada di dunia. Lalu, untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh, tentu kami harus dapat membunuh. Hal itu berarti, kita harus menghilangkan nyawa yang hidup." Killu menyeruput kopinya. "Ada dua hal yang aku tahu untuk latihan ini, yaitu menggunakan hewan sebagai target atau memilih menggunakan manusia langsung sebagai target. Kadang ada orang yang tidak berani untuk mengeksekusi manusia secara langsung. Sebagai permulaan, mereka menjadikan hewan sebagai target pembunuhan. Aku sendiri, kau tahu? Aku langsung menggunakan manusia. Mereka yang berhasil membunuh manusia, akan menyimpan sesuatu yang targetnya tersebut miliki. Bahkan bisa setengah harta si korban jika memang bisa. Mereka yang membunuh hewan, inilah caranya : menggantung bangkai korban di pohon, atau ada juga yang mengubur mereka hingga mengkremasi dan menyimpan abunya karena perasaan bersalah. Semua ini dilakukan agar mereka ingat pembunuhan pertama mereka dan mereka akan menyadari betapa sadisnya mereka saat itu. Kebanyakan dari kami setuju, bahwa pembunuhan pertama adalah yang paling berkesan."

Gon mengepalkan kedua tangannya semakin kuat.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Gon. Tapi ini tidak ada gunanya. Semua orang itu pada dasarnya adalah pembunuh. Yang membedakan adalah siapa, apa, dan motifnya untuk membunuh. Karyawan yang memfitnah temannya sendiri agar dirinya bisa dipromosikan juga masuk kategori pembunuh, bukan? Aku tidak menyangkal jika ada juga sebagian dari kami yang membunuh untuk bersenang-senang semata. Beberapa memang berbakat, beberapa yang lain berusaha untuk menjadi kuat. Namun, sepintar apapun eksekutor yang dibayar untuk membunuh, jika target tersebut memang belum ditakdirkan mati, ia tidak akan mati. Saat menjadi seperti kami ini, kau akan merasa kalau karma itu benar-benar ada. Bukan hanya persaingan yang memotivasi para pembayar kami untuk menghabisi seseorang. Dendam pun ada. Mereka yang menebang hutan sembarangan, akan kami tebang. Mereka yang menyakiti seseorang, akan kami sakiti pula. Ada uang dibalik setiap kematian yang kami berikan dan di setiap kematian itu ada cerita. Namun, kematian yang menjijikkan hanya akan terjadi pada orang yang menjijikkan pula. Aku sudah banyak bersaksi dalam hal ini."

Gon menatap kopinya dalam-dalam. Bukannya ia berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata agar bisa berdebat dengan Killua, toh hatinya memang membenarkan bahwa hal itu memang benar adanya. Tapi ada hal yang tidak bisa ia bantah mengenai perasaannya sendiri. Ia masih berpikir kalau semua binatang-binatang malang itu tidak berhak mendapatkan hal buruk seperti ini. Hingga manusia, sejahat apapun mereka. Bahkan para penjahat yang telah Killua bunuh sekalipun. Sebenarnya, siapakah orang pertama yang menciptakan organisasi dengan jasa mengerikan seperti ini?

"Aku mengerti, Killu," ujar Gon pelan.

Lelaki berambut putih di sana menghembuskan nafas. Ia tahu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Gon tersebut sebenarnya hanya formalitas belaka.

"Jadi, Gon, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu. Kau yang mengundangku kemari, ingat?"

"Oh, ah.. iya." Seperti baru tersadar akan sesuatu, Gon akhirnya ingat apa tujuannya mengundang Killua saat itu. "Jadi, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa ada organisasi pembunuh bayaran lain yang tersedia di kota ini atau mungkin… yang besar lainnya?"

Kedua mata Killu melebar mendengarnya. "Ha? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini masalah kejadian konser Baise tempo hari. Kami, dari kepolisian, menemukan sesuatu saat memeriksa panggilan keluar yang dilakukan Baise. Awalnya kami ingin memastikan kapan Baise dan Bizeff melakukan kontak terakhir melalui media telepon. Dari semua daftar kontak yang ada, ada satu nomor yang tidak diketahui milik siapa. Panggilan untuk nomor yang tidak diketahui itu terjadi sehari sebelum konser dimulai. Saat kami mencoba menghubunginya, nomor tersebut tersambung namun tidak ada yang mengangkat. Saat kami lacak nomor tersebut, ternyata nomor tersebut ada di dalam gedung tempat di mana konser itu dilaksanakan. Saat kami mendatanginya…. Kami menemukan mayat pria yang mulai membusuk, dimutilasi, dan dimasukkan ke dalam kotak brankas di sana. Sepertinya ponsel yang kami hubungi adalah miliknya. Kami melakukan investigasi, mencari tahu identitas pria tersebut dengan bertanya pada siapapun yang dekat dengan Baise, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengenalnya. Aneh. Lalu, jika dia adalah bagian dari kepolisian atau seorang _bodyguard_ yang disewa oleh Baise sendiri, harusnya kami sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Tapi kami tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia bahkan tidak terdaftar di database penduduk. Jadi, kupikir apa dia seorang—"

"Seperti kami?" potong Killua.

"Ah, iya."

Sejenak mereka diam hingga Killu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Mungkin. Pria itu yang telah menembak Vesper. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia berprofesi seperti kami, namun beda agensi."

"Benarkah? Tapi… kenapa dia menembak Vesper? Lalu… apa hubungannya dengan Baise?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu pasti sih.. tapi mungkin saja ia menyewa orang tersebut untuk membunuh kami yang akan mengeksekusinya malam itu. Beberapa orang menganggap kami lebih lihai dalam mengejar mangsa dibandingkan dengan polisi. Mungkin dengan menyewa seseorang seperti kami, ia akan merasa lebih aman?"

"Tapi Baise sudah meninggal saat dia menembak Vesper di _basement_, kan?"

"Ah, mungkin ada motif lainnya. Maksudku, sama seperti dunia terang pada umumnya di mana setiap bisnis pasti ada saingannya. Pada dunia kami pun seperti itu, ada persaingan bisnis di antara pembunuh bayaran, baik dalam agensi maupun di luar agensi. Pria itu mungkin berniat membunuh kami karena persaingan."

"Begitukah? Lalu, apa jangan-jangan yang membunuh pria itu adalah…"

Killu menyeringai. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang menyerang _partner_ku, Gon. Itu saja."

Gon yang menghembuskan nafas. "Hhh~… baiklah. Awalnya kupikir dia eksekutif lain yang dibunuh oleh kalian. Jika benar itu terjadi, aku hanya merasa aneh mengapa ada dua pembunuhan di dalam gedung yang sama dan yang ini dibuat begitu sengaja."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membongkar identitas kami, hnn?"

"Hahaha. Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan bilang kalau identitas pria ini masih belum diketahui siapa. Toh memang belum ada buktinya."

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Jadi… soal organisasi pembunuh besar yang lain?"

Killu berpikir sejenak. "Hmm.. kurasa ada. Satu yang besarnya sama dengan agensi kami, atau dengan kata lain kami berdua adalah yang terbesar. Satunya lagi hanya organisasi pembunuh biasa. Aku tidak tahu soal nama perusahaan, lokasi, dan sebagainya. Mungkin bos kami yang tahu soal ini dengan detail. Kami yang level eksekutor biasanya tahu kalau ada pembunuh dari agensi lain ketika ada kejadian seperti ini."

"Hmm.. maksudmu hanya level eksekutif seperti Kuroro yang tahu detailnya?"

"Benar. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk mencari tahu soal agensi lain. Tapi akan butuh waktu agak lama. Karena terkadang perusahaan seperti ini selalu mengganti nama, lokasi, bahkan nama pegawainya. Bisa setahun sekali bahkan mungkin saja sebulan sekali."

"Hmm… begitu, ya? Jika kau tidak keberatan. Oh, ini sudah waktunya. Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

"Eh, Killua?"

"Hnn?"

"Bagaimana kabar Vesper?"

"Oh, baik. Dia baik-baik saja. Kurasa dia sudah sembuh total."

"Hmm, syukurlah." Pandangan Gon melembut. Killua yang ada di sana menangkap sesuatu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Gon?"

"Ah… tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja kabar mengenai dirinya. Yah, aku harus kembali sekarang. Sampai nanti, Kill?" Gon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjulurkan satu tangan untuk berjabat dengan Killua.

"Oh, ya," balas Killu sambil menjabat tangan Gon.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor, Gon merebahkan tubuh sejenak di atas sofa. Matanya lurus menatap langit-langit dan satu tangannya ia jadikan bantal untuk menyandarkan kepala. Ada rasa lelah pada tubuhnya yang kini lurus dijulurkan di atas sofa lembut dan pikirannya yang tengah menghambur ke segala arah. Sejak ia menggantikan tugas temannya tadi pagi, ia merasa jadi sekacau ini.

'_Bahkan untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran sekalipun, harus ada yang dikorbankan..'_

Ingatan Gon kembali pada mayat-mayat kucing dalam kantung keresek yang ia temukan tadi pagi.

'_Dan itu mengorbankan mereka yang tidak bersalah sedikit pun.'_

Kedua mata itu ia pejamkan. Ada keinginan besar dalam hati Gon –sebenarnya- untuk melupakan pemandangan yang mengerikan baginya tersebut. Namun sayangnya, hal ini justru makin memperparah. Ditambah ingatannya kembali pada pembunuhan Baise beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat itu dini hari dan hujan turun lumayan lebat.

Gon sudah mengantar Vesper ke rumah sakit terdekat dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Crystall Ball. Ia pikir tidak akan apa-apa menugaskan beberapa polisi dan suster untuk menjaga Vesper sejenak. Ia kembali hanya untuk melihat situasi yang terjadi di sana.

Crystal Ball pada jam itu sudah ditinggalkan para tamu yang datang untuk menghadiri konser. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu apapun mengenai kejadian di malam itu. Polisi sudah menyebar di tempat yang perlu, Leo Rio sudah sadar dari pingsan dan mengawasi beberapa unit yang sedang melakukan olah TKP, dan Gon merasa leluasa untuk menemui keluarga dari Baise yang datang malam itu.

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang –agak jauh dari tempat Baise berada-, Gon bertemu dengan manajer, ibu dan adik kandung dari Baise. Sang ibu dan adik dari artis yang meninggal malam itu menangis tersedu-sedu sementara sang manajer berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menenangkan mereka berdua. Gon ada di sana dan mengambil duduk di hadapan tiga orang tersebut.

"Anda keluarga dari Baise?"

Sang ibu yang memeluk anaknya terus menangis.

'_Percuma, ini tidak akan berhasil…,'_ pikir Gon. _Facepalm_.

Tiba-tiba…

"Paman?"

Suara itu membuat Gon melepas tangannya dan menatap ke depan, ke arah anak kecil yang wajahnya memerah karena sudah terlalu lama menangis. Sesegukan, ia bertanya pada Gon.

"Kakak…. apa salah kakak, paman?" tanyanya sendu.

Gon terdiam. Ia tahu arah pertanyaan itu namun tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

"Apa salah kakakku, paman? Kenapa ia dibunuh?!"

Kali ini mata Gon melebar. Terkejut karena anak seusia itu tahu tentang apa yang terjadi –bahwa kakaknya telah dibunuh.

"Katakan paman, KENAPA?!"

Pertanyaan itu diiringi oleh tangisan histeris yang semakin menjadi dari sang ibu di sana.

"KENAPA PAMAN TIDAK MENJAGA KAKAK?!" kali ini sang adik ikut histeris.

Gon terdiam di sana. Tubuhnya gemetar menyaksikan dua perempuan menangis histeris karena kehilangan anggota keluarga yang dicintai. Sang manajer di sana terlihat sudah menyerah. Sebagai gantinya, ia membiarkan sang ibu dan sang adik tersebut menangis sesuka mereka dan mengajak Gon untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Gon-san? Kita bisa bicara di luar?"

Di luar…

"Baise adalah anak pertama di keluarganya. Keluarganya bukan keluarga yang mampu. Dengan maksud mengubah nasib, sekitar lima tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke York Shin. Ia tidak membawa banyak uang dan akhirnya bekerja sebagai seorang _waitress_ di sebuah bar. Karena tidak punya uang, setiap hari ia tidur di dapur bar. Bos dari bar tersebut bilang bahwa Baise merupakan salah satu _waitress_ yang rajin. Setelah bos itu tahu kemampuan Baise dalam bernyanyi, Baise akhirnya dapat menjadi penyanyi di sebuah _club_ milik bos di bar tersebut. Dari _club_ itulah ia bertemu dengan produser salah satu perusahaan rekaman. Setelah melewati proses yang panjang dan tangguh, Baise akhirnya berhasil terkenal seperti sekarang. Baise memang dikenal kasar dan judes, tapi sebenarnya ia orang yang baik. Sifat perfeksionis menjadikannya seperti itu. Aku sudah lama menjadi manajernya. Lalu, aku baru tahu hal ini dari ibunya : setelah Baise pergi ke York Shin, ayahnya divonis mengidap kanker tulang stadium dua. Ibunya tidak bekerja dan adiknya masih SMP saat itu. Untuk mengobati ayahnya, Baise bekerja lebih keras. Ayahnya sendiri harus mendapatkan perawatan ekstra khusus di sebuah rumah sakit di sini. Biayanya tentu tidak murah. Kini adiknya pun akan masuk universitas. Jadi, saat aku berada di dalam sana untu menyaksikan ibu dan adik dari Baise menangis, aku juga dapat merasakan perasaan mereka. Mereka pasti bingung harus bagaimana."

Di depan sang manajer, Gon mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ada emosi meluap dalam dirinya yang ingin sekali menyeruak keluar, hanya saja ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahannya. Seolah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Gon, sang manajer di sana tersenyum sendu kecil. Mungkin ia mencoba menghibur.

"Sudahlah, Gon-san, ini bukan salahmu. Kau dan yang lain sudah berusaha keras. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk Baise. Selain itu, kita pun sudah tahu bukan siapa sebenarnya dalang dari kasus ini? Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengumpulkan bukti untuk menangkapnya."

Kembali pada Gon yang berbaring di atas sofa hari ini..

Gon ingat persis bahwa di saat itulah ia mengerti suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Ia baru mengerti mengapa para pembunuh harus ditangkap dan diadili sesuai dengan hukum. Dengan adanya penegakkan hukum, diharapkan pembunuhan itu akan berkurang sehingga mereka yang bernasib seperti keluarga Baise akan berkurang.

Sebrengsek apapun mereka yang menjadi korban, mereka tetaplah memiliki seseorang yang mencintai mereka dan akan sangat sedih jika ditinggalkan. Bayangkan itu pada anak-anak yang masih kecil. Bukankah akan sangat kasihan pada anak tersebut karena telah kehilangan sesuatu yang dicintai?

Pembunuh bayaran…

Satu yang dibunuh memang dapat menyelamatkan seribu nyawa yang lain. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, juga mengorbankan seribu yang lainnya…

Keluarga Baise adalah korban dari hasil karya pembunuh bayaran. Begitu juga dengan kucing-kucing yang ditemukan Gon pada pagi tadi.

Kedua bola mata milik Gon tidak berkedip sudah lama. Arah mereka berdua masih tertuju pada langit-langit ruang yang begitu bersih dan terang karena pancaran sinar matahari. Pikirannya masih melayang, memikirkan apa yang harus ia pegang kini dalam profesinya. Terlebih lagi, ada orang yang kini ia cintai berseberangan dengan dirinya.

RING RING RING

Ponsel Gon berbunyi.

Sedikit pergeseran dari kedua manik Gon yang mengarah ke meja di sampingnya. Di sana, ponsel mini hitam berdering seiring dengan getaran yang memicu bunyi khusus penarik perhatian. Gon teralih dari dunianya dan memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang kini membutuhkan dirinya.

Vesper-chan.

Nama itulah yang tertulis di layar ponsel tersebut.

Gon memandangi layar ponsel itu tidak seantusias biasanya. Kali ini tatapannya begitu datar, begitu malas, begitu enggan menatap nama yang tertulis di sana. Jarinya pun seolah tidak mau bergerak untuk menekan satu tombol guna menjawab panggilan tersebut. Hal itu terjadi cukup lama hingga akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti berdering dan bergetar.

Sedetik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Kemudian….

RING RING RING

Gon masih sama seperti tadi, masih terlihat enggan menjawab panggilan yang datang.

RING RING RING

"Halo?" di saat itulah waktu terasa kembali berputar. Gon berhasil menyambut panggilan itu dan memulai sapaan untuk yang memanggil di sana.

"Halo? Gon, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya? Kau di mana?"

"Ahh, aku…. Aku tertidur… maaf, ya?" Gon bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia berhenti di sana dan memandangi pemandangan di luar.

"Hnn? Tumben sekali kau tertidur. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Ah, iya. Sudah."

"Hnn… syukurlah."

Hening beberapa saat…

"Gon?"

"Hnn?"

"…Kau, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Vesper ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa… apa maksudmu?"

"Kau.. tidak seperti biasanya. Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu?"

"Hnn? Tidak."

"Lalu? Tidak seperti biasanya kau banyak diam seperti ini. Jika aku mengganggumu, kita bisa melanjutkan telepon ini nanti?"

"Tidak, Vesper. Sungguh…"

"Lalu? Ada apa?"

Gon diam sejenak. Dua kali ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Setelah diam beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan nyalinya, akhirnya Gon bicara.

"Aku… tadi pagi aku mewakili temanku bertugas. Pada tugas itu, aku melihat ada ratusan mayat kucing digantung di atas pohon. Lokasinya terjadi di sebuah kabin di pinggir kota. Dengan pemandangan danau yang indah dan sekeliling yang hijau karena tingginya pepohonan di sana, sayang sekali karena dinodai oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti ratusan bangkai kucing. Lalu… barusan saja aku mengetahui kalau…"

Gon berhenti bicara. Sementara itu di seberang sana, Vesper diam mendengarkan Gon baik-baik. Namun ada satu bagian di hatinya yang merasa yakin bahwa Gon akan merujuk ke arah sesuatu.

Gon menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baru saja aku mengetahui kalau… itu adalah hasil latihan dari pembunuh bayaran."

DEG.

Jantung Vesper seperti putus saat itu. Dari bagaimana Gon bicara padanya –walau melalui telepon-, ia dapat dengan jelas menyadari kalau Gon merasa tidak enak atas bebangkaian kucing tadi pagi.

"Oh.. ya. Aku juga tahu soal itu."

Gon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Hatinya seperti enggan untuk melakukan kontak dengan Vesper sekarang, tapi ia juga merasa membutuhkan perempuan itu sekarang untuk menghiburnya, menenangkannya.

"Gon? Kau baik-baik saja?" Vesper memastikan.

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja…"

Kali ini Gon berkeringat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan. "Apakah kau menikmati pekerjaanmu sebagai pembunuh bayaran?"

Vesper di sana cukup terhenyak. "Ke.. kenapa kau bertanya hal itu, Gon?"

Dengan berat Gon menjawab. "Hhh~.. aku bertemu dengan keluarga Baise kemarin-kemarin. Mengingat pertemuan itu aku sadar kalau kita –aku dan kamu- itu sangat jauh bertolak belakang. Kita sama-sama berjuang untuk pekerjaan kita dan… aku sempat berpikir apakah yang kita lakukan ini mengancam hal tersebut –profesionalisme kita-? Kita saling mengancam di sini, bukan? Itu yang harusnya terjadi. Harusnya aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menangkapmu dan kau berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melarikan diri dariku, bahkan membunuhku. Tapi bukan itu yang kita lakukan. Dan.. aku tdak mau melakukannya karena kau dan Killua sangat penting bagiku."

"… Gon?" gumam Vesper dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tapi… ada satu sisi lagi di mana aku merasa kalau aku salah. Ada satu bagian di dalam diriku yang mengatakan kalau apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah salah. Aku membenarkan kalau apa yang kau lakukan memang dapat meminimalisir jumlah pelaku kejahatan di dunia ini, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga ada yang bersedih ketika seseorang yang mereka cinta pergi untuk selamanya. Dan karena inilah, aku merasa kalau aku sudah terlalu jauh berbuat salah."

Vesper terdiam mendengarkan Gon dengan sedikit linangan air mata. "Jadi… apa maksudmu?"

Gon menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Apa mungkin, kita harus berpisah di sini?"

Waktu seolah berhenti sejenak. Air mata yang sedari tadi berlinang kini turun berangsur-angsur.

".. Gon… kau… ini… tidak serius, kan? Aku… aku sangat menyukaimu, Gon."

Gon menjawab dengan pelan-pelan kali ini. "Vesper, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Aku dan kau ada di jalan yang berbeda. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Go….Gon! Tunggu! Jadi… ini semua karena profesiku, kan? Itu maksudmu, kan? Jika aku berhenti membunuh, apa kita akan tetap bersama?!"

Mata Gon melebar. "Euhm… aku harus pergi."

Vesper menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. "… Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti membunuh. Aku akan berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Lalu, kita akan tetap bersama, kan?"

Gon tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibir Vesper. "Vesper, apa kau yakin?"

Vesper mengangguk. "Heum! Gon, jika aku bisa jujur, aku juga sudah bosan dengan pekerjaan ini. Aku sudah lama ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Sekarang, aku sangat yakin untuk berhenti."

"Vesper-chan?" Gon masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Namun karenanya, Gon tersenyum. "Kau yakin? Ini tidak akan mudah. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi jika ini bisa membuatku untuk terus bersamamu, aku akan sangat berusaha."

Pria berambut jabrik di sana tersenyum penuh haru. Tidak disangka kalau perempuan yang benar-benar ia cintai itu lebih memilih dirinya daripada profesi yang sudah dilangsungkan selama beberapa tahun. Ditambah lagi, perempuan itu begitu percaya pada dirinya yang adalah seorang detektif. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Janji makan malam nanti, kita akan membahas ini lebih lanjut. Oke?"

Kekasih dari Gon mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku akan di sana nanti."

* * *

Pukul 4 sore…

Killua sampai di apartemennya dengan dua kantung kertas berukuran besar yang dipenuhi berbagai macam isi kulkas untuk hari ini dan seterusnya. Dua kantung itu ia peluk sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga ia merasa cukup repot ketika hendak membuka pintu apartemen.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan Killu memasuki apartemen itu dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi.

'_Mungkin Vesper sedang mandi. Tumben sekali…,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah menaruh dua kantung belanja tersebut di atas meja, Killu segera mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat makan malam. Baru saja Killu hendak memulai aksinya, Vesper datang menghampiri sembari mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Vesper.

"Ah, iya. Baru saja. Hari ini omelette, atau kau mau menu lain?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Vesper berubah sedikit canggung. "Euhmm, sebenarnya hari ini aku akan makan malam di luar bersama temanku. Jadi, aku tidak akan makan malam di sini, bersamamu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Killu menatap Vesper heran. Agak terkejut juga sebenarnya. "Makan malam di luar? Dengan siapa?"

"Euhmm… teman lama. Kau tahu lah, reuni sekolah dulu. Hehe.. mereka mengundangku dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Ada sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Killua. "…Okei, baiklah. Hati-hati, ya? Dan… kita ada misi nanti. Jadi usahakan untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam."

Dengan ekspresi sedikit ragu, Vesper menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah."

Vesper kembali ke kamarnya dan Killu di sana terlihat _speechless,_ menatap bahan-bahan makanan yang tanggung telah ia beli banyak-banyak.


	5. A Bright Day

Vesper merasa dirinya sudah siap untuk kencan malam itu ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa yakin bahwa ia berpenampilan sempurna dalam balut rajutan _turtle neck_ berwarna putih dengan _dress_ pink selutut bertali spaghetti sebagai _inner_. Wajahnya terpoles sempurna dengan sedikit sentuhan _natural pink make up_ dan rambut _loosy curl_nya yang diikat satu di sisi kiri bawah. Malam spesial itu benar-benar harus sempurna, pikirnya. Semua, termasuk penampilan.

Merasa dirinya sudah pantas, Vesper memutuskan untuk segera berangkat sebelum ia membuat Gon lelah menunggu. Sembari melewati kamar Killu, ia terpikir untuk sekalian berpamitan pada _partner_nya tersebut. Namun ketika dirinya menengok ke dalam kamar sang _partner_, ia tidak menemukan apapun selain benda-benda mati yang ada di sana. Suara rintik-rintik air dari dekat pintulah yang membuat Vesper menyimpulkan bahwa _partner_nya tersebut sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Perempuan itu mendekati pintu dari asal sumber suara dan berkata dari sisi luar.

"Killu?" panggil Vesper agak kencang.

"Hmm?" terdengar sahutan balik dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti…"

"Baiklah. Bersenang-senang dan jaga dirimu…"

"Okeee…"

Dengan itu, Vesper mantap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen. Tidak kurang dari semenit, Killu keluar dari kamar mandi dalam balutan _hoodie_ dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia tidak terlihat seperti habis mandi atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan air di sana.

'_Maaf Vesper, tapi aku harus memastikan bahwa kau aman. Aku harus tahu kau pergi dengan siapa dan kemana..,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Demikianlah, Killu keluar dari apartemennya dan dengan segera mengejar keberadaan perempuan tersebut. Layaknya seorang profesional di dunianya, Killu dapat mempertahankan jarak dan penyamaran yang baik sehingga Vesper tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Tentu saja, Killu dulu adalah mentornya.

* * *

Pukul 20.00 waktu setempat..

Date Park masih ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Vesper berdiri di antara mereka –orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, baik dengan pasangannya maupun yang tidak- di dekat lampu taman. Ia menengok kesana-kemari seolah sedang menantikan kehadiran seseorang. Sesekali ia juga memperhatikan jam tangannya, lalu kembali melihat sekeliling.

Killua masih kuat berdiri, menunggu dan memperhatikan Vesper dari sudut taman yang lain. Matanya masih belum lelah memandangi Vesper yang sendirian di tengah taman kota. Sudah hampir 10 menit sejak dirinya dan Vesper ada di sana. Sebenarnya siapa yang Vesper tunggu, pikirnya.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu…

Mata Killua melebar.

'…_Gon?'_

'…_Vesper…. Dan… Gon…?!' _gumam Killu dalam hati.

'_Ada apa ini?!'_

Gon akhirnya sampai di taman itu. Lebih lagi, Killua menangkap ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Gon dan Vesper terlihat sangat akrab, dan…. terlalu akrab! Dia melihat bagaimana Gon tersenyum dan menatap Vesper dan bagaimana Vesper meresponnya. Setelah berbincang sebentar, mereka berdua pergi dari tempat tersebut sembari saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Degup jantung Killua berpacu lebih cepat. Darahnya kini luar biasa fasih mengarungi tubuh. Apa yang ia lihat saat itu membuatnya tidak mau pergi begitu saja. Ia melanjutkan tekadnya mengikuti Vesper –dan Gon- untuk mencari tahu ada apa di antara mereka berdua.

Semoga ini bukan –hal terburuk- yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

Sekitar 10 menit perjalanan dari Date Park untuk sampai di sebuah restoran Italia yang masih berada di pusat kota. Spaghetta merupakan salah satu restoran Italia yang banyak dikunjungi para pasangan kasmaran di kota tersebut. Selain sebagai restoran yang menawarkan konsep berbeda, yakni _everyone could be a chef_, restoran ini pun menjanjikan suasana romantis luar biasa. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Vesper mengajak Gon untuk mampir ke sana. Sebelum ini, Killua sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya , namun perempuan berambut panjang itu selalu menolak.

Di sisi lain, Killu yang selalu lebih cepat selangkah dari 'lawannya' sudah menempelkan satu stiker penyadap di balik jam tangan milik Vesper. Beruntung karena Vesper masih ada di rumah sakit saat bagian R &amp; D mendemonstrasikan penemuan baru itu pada beberapa eksekutor. Yang Killu tidak bisa percaya, ia terpaksa menggunakan stiker itu pada _partner_nya sendiri.

"Jadi…." Gon baru saja hendak membuka percakapan.

"Aku serius, Gon."

Killua mendengar percakapan itu dengan jelas. Ia yang kini sedang berperan sebagai chef ala tamu bertempat di dapur. Ia memasak sembari mencuri dengar apa yang ia sadap.

"…Kau yakin?" tanya Gon lagi.

Vesper memeluk tangan Gon yang ada di atas meja dengan erat plus mengangguk. "Aku yakin."

Gon menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. "Vesper, aku bukannya tidak menerima keputusanmu itu atau apa. Tapi apa kau benar-benar yakin? Pasalnya, kau sudah lama ada di bidang ini. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu dan Killua? Apa kau juga yakin tidak akan rindu dengan pekerjaan ini? Maksudku, aku tidak mau kau melepaskan sesuatu atau berkorban karena aku. Aku takut ini akan menyakitimu."

Vesper memandangi Gon dengan ekspresi tidak percaya sekaligus rasa haru. "Aku 100% yakin, Gon. Yang harus kau tahu adalah : pertama, aku benar-benar menginginkan ini sejak lama. Bukan karena dirimu, tapi karena aku sudah yakin kalau aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Kau tidak mempengaruhiku. Kau menguatkanku untuk bersikap lebih tegas tentang keinginanku sendiri. Kedua, aku tahu apa yang aku mau. Aku ingin keluar dari dunia ini dan aku ingin bersamamu. Pekerjaan ini tidak baik untuk siapapun. Kau tahu, kan?"

Gon menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu kembali mengangkatnya. "Kau sudah menceritakan ini semua pada Killua?"

"Soal apa?"

"Semuanya. Hubungan kita dan keputusanmu ini?"

Kali ini Vesper menggeleng.

Ada jeda sejenak di antara kedua pasangan ini.

"Aku ingin kau bicara dengannya dulu, Vesper."

Vesper merasa sedikit heran. "Kenapa?"

Gon menghembuskan nafas lagi setelah meneguk cocktail. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi ia _partner_mu, bukan?"

Vesper terdiam menunduk.

"Cobalah bicara dengannya dulu. Jujur, aku sangat senang dengan keputusanmu ini. Tapi aku juga akan merasa bersalah jika kau harus pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Killu. Bicaralah dengannya. Anggap saja ini perpisahan baik-baik." Kali ini Gon yang memeluk tangan Vesper. "Aku akan selalu bersama denganmu. Aku akan mendukungmu."

Lelaki jabrik itu seakan menjanjikan Vesper sebuah keamanan yang akan ia dapatkan ketika nanti dirinya tidak lagi bersama dengan Killua. Tapi memang itulah Gon yang kita kenal, bukan? Selalu berusaha melindungi siapapun yang dicintai olehnya.

Ia pun tidak akan sampai hati mengkhianati sahabatnya, Killua. Gon meminta ini agar tidak ada salah paham di antara mereka, agar semua ini baik ke depannya. Di lain sisi, Gon tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jika Vesper adalah seorang pembunuh. Yang ia takutkan adalah ketika ia harus bersikap profesional dalam pekerjaannya dan menyakiti Vesper. Itu yang ia tidak mau sebenarnya.

Setelah sekian lama Vesper diam memikirkan semua, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gon dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengannya malam ini."

Gon mengeluarkan senyumnya yang menawan. Mungkin sebagai tanda apresiasi, ia mengelus Vesper dan membelai rambutnya yang lembut.

"Aku akan menunggu," ujarnya.

Vesper mengangguk.

Di saat yang sama, pesanan mereka datang. Suasana yang baik kini sudah ada dan mereka makan layaknya pasangan-pasangan lain. Makan malam terasa semakin nikmat dengan pembicaraan mereka soal masa depan : apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika Vesper keluar nanti, kehidupan seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani, hingga bagaimana kehidupan mereka berdua akan begitu membuat pasangan lain iri, dan sebagainya.

Sayangnya, bukan hanya Vesper yang mendengar semua delusi itu, tapi _partner_ kerjanya selama ini juga. Jika Gon tersenyum dan mampu menimpali rencana-rencana indah itu, tidak dengan Killua. Ia kini harus menahan sakit tanpa darah yang luar biasa hanya dengan mendengarnya saja, membayangkannya pun apa lagi. Lelaki yang baru saja menyelesaikan lasagna jamur miliknya ini melangkahkan kakinya dari dapur menuju satu meja di mana ada seorang wanita berpakaian anggun duduk sembari mengecek penampilannya dengan menggunakan cermin _pact_. Begitu ia melihat Killua datang dengan lasagna di tangannya, wanita itu segera menyunggingkan senyum ramah sembari menaruh _pact_nya ke dalam tas.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya perempuan itu.

Killu mengangguk dan menaruh lasagna buatannya di atas meja. "Parfaitmu akan segera datang dari koki lain. Aku juga sudah membayar makanan dan minumannya. Dan untukmu, aku juga sudah mentransfer uangnya. Setelah kau makan kau bisa pergi dari sini. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu."

Wanita itu terlihat kecewa. "Oh. Kau yakin tidak untuk yang lainnya? Aku siap jika kau mau membawaku malam ini."

Killu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih dengan ini. Aku yakin aku akan lulus di ujian memasak besok. Kau sudah sangat membantuku."

"Hmm, baiklah," balas perempuan itu lemas.

Dengan itu, Killu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi wanita tersebut menuju ruang ganti pakaian yang telah disediakan. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia keluar dari restoran melalui pintu belakang dan duduk di tangga sana. Dalam kegelapan lorong pertokoan York Shin, ia diam dan merenungkan semua hal yang baru saja ia dapatkan malam ini.

Vesper akan meninggalkannya…

Vesper mencintai pria lain…

Dan pria yang Vesper cintai adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Gon…

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.37 saat pintu apartemen dibuka. Vesper mungkin terlihat biasa saja walaupun dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang berat. Besok pagi, ia harus mengatakan semuanya pada Killu. Keputusannya egois, ia tahu itu dan itulah yang memberatkannya. Tapi bukankah dia juga berhak bahagia? Dan itu yang menguatkannya.

Vesper berniat untuk langsung tidur malam itu. Untuk sampai di kamarnya, ia harus melewati ruang keluarga atau ruang TV –biasa ia dan Killu menyebutnya. Saat kakinya menginjak zona yang dimaksud, ia mendapati Killua masih tersadar. Dengan popcorn di pangkuan dan mata yang tertuju pada televisi.

Oh ya. Ini adalah hari dan jam di mana Killua pasti akan ada di depan TV untuk menonton serial favoritnya.

"Oh, kukira kau sudah tidur, Kill?" sapa Vesper saat dirinya menemukan Kill di sana.

"Hnn? Kau tahu ini jam favoritku, bukan?" balas Kill tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Vesper.

"Ah.. Iya."

"Malam yang menyenangkan? Bagaimana dengan reuninya?"

"Ah, menyenangkan. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Mungkin sekitar dua tahun?"

Killua menghentikan dirinya memakan popcorn dan memasang senyum sinis yang sebenarnya penuh dengan rasa sedih dan kecewa.

"Kau yakin dua tahun? Kau baru kenal Gon di tahun ini, bukan?" sindir Killu.

Vesper yang baru saja melanjutkan langkahnya berhenti. Kejutan itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah Killu yang masih lurus menatap layar kaca.

"Apa maksudmu? Gon?"

Killua meninggikan suara TV nya sedikit.

"Vesper, sudahlah." Zaoldyeck muda bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati Vesper. "Kau tadi pergi bersama Gon, kan?" lanjutnya.

Mata Killua intens memandangi Vesper hingga membuatnya salah tingkah. "…Ke.. Kenapa? Maksudmu…?"

Adam bermata biru itu tersenyum. Menyindir _partner_ bodohnya yang masih berusaha mengelak. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja kalau kau hendak menemui Gon, huh? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Kau makan malam bersamanya, kan?"

Vesper sempat berpikir beberapa lama. Ia juga menyesal. Setelah dipikir olehnya, untuk apa juga ia berbohong. Toh Gon pun adalah teman dari Killua.

"Oke.. Killu, maaf. Aku memang berbohong padamu. Tapi bukan maksudku berbohong untuk mengkhianatimu atau kita. Aku hanya menemui dia untuk makan malam bersama. Biasa saja."

Killua kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya sembari memandang ke arah lain.

"Vesper, kau masih berbohong di saat seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Killu mengambil _recorder_ dari sakunya dan memutar ulang semua sadapan malam ini. Mata Vesper melebar dan tidak berkedip lama sekali saat _recorder_ itu dimainkan. Killua yang cukup sakit malam itu kini harus mengingat lagi sakit yang diterimanya beberapa jam lalu. Membuatnya makin parah, tentu saja. Perempuan yang ia cintai dan percayai seperti menusuknya dari belakang.

Tidak sampai _recorder_ itu selesai Vesper angkat bicara.

"… KAU MENYADAPKU?!"

"Ya," jawab Killu tenang.

Seolah tidak percaya. Vesper pun kini merasa Killu telah mengkhianatinya.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?!"

"AKU BERUSAHA MELINDUNGIMU!"

"MELINDUNGIKU DARI APA?! HAH?!"

"Vesper, kau _partner_ku. Apapun yang terjadi padamu adalah tanggung jawab PENUHku. Lagipula, jika aku membiarkanmu begitu saja tadi, bukankah aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau ternyata membohongiku dan pergi bersama Gon?"

"LANTAS KENAPA JIKA AKU PERGI MENEMUINYA?!"

"DIA ITU POLISI, VESPER! DEMI APAPUN!" Killu menutupi rasa cemburunya. "KAU MAU BAHAYA ATAS DIRIMU? PADA ORGANISASI KITA?!"

"Tapi dia temanmu juga, bukan? JANGAN BICARA KALAU KAU JUGA TIDAK PERNAH MENEMUINYA!"

"AKU MELAKUKAN ITU UNTUK KITA BERDUA?! BAGAIMANA DENGANMU, HUH?!"

Vesper terdiam. Memang tidak ada demi kepentingan bersama soal kegiatannya bersama Gon malam ini.

"JAWAB AKU!" teriak Killu.

"AKU MENCINTAINYAA..!" balas Vesper.

Kali ini Killua yang diam.

"Aku mencintainya. AKU MENCINTAI GON! Aku… aku keluar bersamanya malam ini dan tidak memberitahumu agar kau tidak khawatir bahwa aku pergi bersama seorang polisi. Aku juga tidak mau melibatkanmu. Itu alasannya aku berbohong dan bilang bahwa aku pergi bersama orang lain. Aku mencintainya, Killu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Mendengar semuanya keluar dari bibir Vesper sendiri membuat Killu merasa tidak aman. Emosinya tidak sestabil biasanya. Cemburu, marah, kecewa, patah hati, Killu rasakan semua saat itu. Bersamaan. Namun…

"… Penerbangan ke Aldabaran jam 8 pagi nanti. Siapkan dirimu. Kita akan menyusun rencana di perjalanan. Istirahatlah," ujar Killu, berusaha tetap profesional.

Saat Killu baru saja melangkah untuk menuju ke kamarnya, Vesper kembali bicara.

"… Aku tidak ikut."

Killu berhenti melangkah, namun tidak menoleh.

"… Aku… aku tidak akan ikut. Misi kali ini dan seterusnya," lanjut perempuan itu. "Aku keluar. Aku akan pergi bersama Gon. Kau tidak perlu bicara apapun. Biar aku saja yang menghadapi Kuroro. Aku akan mencari cara untuk bicara padanya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf, Killu."

Killua tidak membalas apapun. Yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah melanjutkan kembali langkah menuju kamar, lalu menutup pintu kamar itu dengan keras. Ia sempat berada di balik pintu itu untuk waktu yang lama. Menangis. Ia sudah berusaha yang terbaik menahan itu semua. Ia tidak mau dirinya lemah walaupun sebenarnya itulah yang terjadi. Killu mungkin terlihat kuat dan tangguh di luar. Namun di dalam hatinya, ia lebih manusia daripada banyak orang. Apalagi jika hal itu menyangkut Vesper, perempuan yang ia cintai dan bela selama ini.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Gon dan ia tidak mau. Killua cukup bijak untuk menyadari bahwa rasa suka bukanlah hal yang bisa dipaksakan atau disengaja. Ia pun akan memilih untuk tidak mencintai Vesper saat itu. Menyukai Vesper sekian lama pun bukanlah pilihannya. Tapi apa yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat kembali lagi.

Killua mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang. Setelah memastikan bahwa kontak yang ia pilih benar, ia menekan tombol _call_ dan menaruh ponsel itu di telinganya.

Setelah terdengar bunyi nada sambung beberapa kali, terdengar suara orang di seberang sana. "Halo?"

"Aku ambil job ini."

PIP

Killu mematikan percakapan.

Sisa waktunya sebelum keberangkatan, Killu habiskan sendiri di kamar.

* * *

Pukul 07.00 pagi itu…

Vesper membuka matanya yang bengkak secara perlahan. Setelah kedua mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia baru sadar kalau untuk beberapa jam terakhir ia habiskan di kamar. Lantai kamar tepatnya. Ia ingat bagaimana bobroknya percakapan dengan Killua semalam dan itulah yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Sempat ia menangis karena merasa telah begitu egois, menyakiti Killua. Namun ada juga perasaan lega di batinnya mengingat ia sudah menyampaikan semuanya semalam. Hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur begitu saja sampai pagi itu.

'_Killua.. benar juga…,'_ gumamnya. Ia rasa akan lebih baik jika percakapan semalam diperbaiki sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu, ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya, keluar dari kamar. Ia mulai mencari keberadaan Killu : kamarnya, dapur, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, balkon.

…

Killua sudah tidak lagi di sana.

* * *

Aldabaran, 10.50 siang..

Killua baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Airport Tower, bandara di kota Aldabaran. Pertama kalinya ia menjalankan misi sendirian –setelah _partner_nya memutuskan untuk pergi-, Killua tidak merasa _awkward_ sedikit pun. Yang mengganjal di hatinya hanyalah bagaimana ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Vesper lagi –mungkin-, atau tidak akan sedekat dulu. Dengan kata lain, perpisahan ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir tenang.

Patah hati Killu saat itu memang parah. Tapi mungkin itulah yang memotivasinya untuk baik dalam pekerjaan ini dan seterusnya. Ia pikir dengan mencurahkan segala perhatiannya pada misi kali ini dan nanti akan menyembuhkan patah hatinya walau mungkin akan butuh waktu sangat lama. Tapi tak apa, pikirnya. Daripada berakhir tidak waras seperti orang-orang tanpa harapan di luar sana.

Dari Airport Tower, Killua berangkat menuju penginapannya di distrik Brasco. Sekitar setengah jam perjalanan dari bandara ke sana dengan menggunakan –ehem- mobil perusahaan beserta agen yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya. Penginapan di kawasan kumuh nan ramai selalu dianggap baik karena tidak mengundang banyak perhatian. Namun di luar alasan itu, target mereka kali ini tengah menginap di kawasan tersebut sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Marcos Brickman. Sudah bekerja pada Bizeff selama 2 tahun. Penggemar berat Baise. Jadi bukankah sudah jelas alasan dia mengkhianati bosnya?" ujar Pokkle, agen yang mengantar Killu saat itu. Dia jugalah agen yang ditugaskan untuk menguntit Marcos selama di Aldabaran. Ia juga memiliki _partner_ yang kini tengah mengawasi Marcos.

"Jika dia sering pindah-pindah kota, bukankah bisa saja sekarang dia sedang menuju bandara dan pergi ke tempat lain?" tanya Killu.

"Tidak. Aku sudah mendapat laporan bahwa akses kartu kredit maupun debitnya diblok. Kecuali ia punya cukup kas untuk pergi. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa keluar kota sampai kita mengeksekusinya. Ia sudah kehabisan uang. Bayangkan saja berapa penginapan yang ia tempati belakangan ini? Biaya naik pesawat pun sedang mahal karena iklim kurang baik."

Killua diam dengan mata tertuju ke depan, memikirkan bagaimana eksekusi yang baik seharusnya.

"Oh.. _Partner_mu? Di mana dia?" tanya Pokkle.

Sudah tradisi perusahaan ini untuk memasangkan setiap anak buahnya. Setiap tim terdiri dari dua orang. Dalam satu kota terdiri dari dua hingga tiga tim, tergantung besar-kecilnya kota tersebut. Jika salah satu _partner_ dari suatu tim gugur, maka yang masih hidup akan dipasangkan dengan eksekutor lain atau _novice_.

"… Oh. Dia masih belum pulih. Kemarin ada kecelakaan yang menimpanya."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kecelakaan apa?" Pokkle yang supel sepertinya tidak ingin suasana di dalam mobil itu mati kaku. Sekalipun dirinya tengah sibuk menyalip mobil-mobil di jalanan yang ramai dan gaduh.

"Pembunuh dari agensi lain menembaknya saat kita lari dan baru saja menyelesaikan misi. Peluru dari pembunuh itu mengenai tulangnya. Hingga sekarang gerakan tangannya masih belum sempurna. Jadi kurasa lebih baik ia tinggal di York Shin saja."

"Ouch. Pasti sakit sekali. Tapi… berarti tidak hanya di sini saja, ya? Di York Shin pun ternyata demikian. Akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi keributan. Maksudku, di sini persaingan antaragensi pembunuh sedang panas. Kemarin _partner_ dari _partner_ku yang sekarang mati ditembak. Alhasil sekarang ia dipasangkan denganku."

Killu tidak menanggapi. Agak malas. Apalagi sekarang suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

* * *

Sampai di Nightingale Hotel, Killu diantarkan menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga. Hotel yang tidak begitu mewah, namun juga tidak buruk. Pilihan terbaik karena kamar Killu dapat dijadikan tempat eksekusi. Atau jika Killu malas membawa Marcos ke sana, ia bisa pergi ke lantai atas lewat lorong ventilasi dan menembak Marcos dari salah satu kamar. Tidak perlu khawatir soal tertangkap CCTV atau saksi yang melihat ia menemui Marcos dengan sengaja. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik. Tinggal Killu saja memutuskan ingin cara yang bagaimana.

"Akhir-akhir ini Marcos selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar, tidak ke mana pun. Kami akan terus menguntitnya dari lantai atas dan kamar di sampingnya. Kau bisa istirahat dulu. Jika ada info, akan kami kabari secepatnya. Sampai nanti," salam Pokkle sambil menutup pintu kamar Killu.

Dan kini, tinggalah Killu di kamar itu sendirian.

Selagi ada waktu, ia membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan mata tertuju ke langit-langit putih. Kembali pikirannya melayang pada perempuan yang sudah ia cintai selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Rasanya masih sulit untuk dirinya menerima bahwa bukan dialah yang Vesper pilih untuk hidup bersama. Setelah semua perjuangan bersama dan apapun yang dilakukan bersama, Vesper tidak memberikan hatinya pada Killua.

Apa ini salahnya? Salahnya yang belum sempat mengatakan pada perempuan itu bahwa dia sangat sangat sangat mencintainya?

Atau apa ini karena Vesper memang tidak bersedia untuknya sejak awal?

Killu mengusap kepalanya yang tidak gatal kuat-kuat, kesal.

'_Kenapa harus Vesper?!'_

'_Dan kenapa harus Gon?!'_

'_KENAPA HARUS DIRIMU, GON?!'_

'KAU SELALU SAJA MENDAPATKAN APA YANG AKU INGINKAN!'

'_Kenapa…..?'_ rintih KIllu dalam hatinya.

'_Kenapa kalian berdua mengkhianatiku?'_

'_Kenapa kalian berbohong padaku?!'_

'_Mana janjimu yang akan selalu jujur kepadaku, Gon? Dan mana janjimu untuk selalu bersama, Vesper?'_

'_Aku sepenuh hati percaya pada kalian. Tapi mengapa kalian sebegini jahatnya?'_

'_Kenapa kau lebih memilih Gon untuk tahu semua hal tentangmu?'_

'_Dan mengapa kau mengambil Vesper dariku?'_

Killua tidak mendapatkan istirahatnya di siang itu, sekecil apapun. Pikirannya terus melayang pada pengkhianatan Vesper dan Gon –pikirnya. Semakin lama dipikirkan, Killu semakin buta. Semakin larut kesakitannya, semakin kelam hatinya.

* * *

'_Sudah tiga hari Marcos tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Kamar yang disewa dibayar per hari. Terakhir kali, ia membayar untuk yang kelima kalinya dengan menggunakan jam tangan. Ia sudah tidak punya uang. Peluang besar karena ia tidak akan pergi cepat dari sini. Harga jam tangan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tinggal lebih lama tiga hingga empat hari setelah pembayaran itu. Akan lebih baik menyusun skenario kalau ia dipaksa untuk membayar. Mungkin pemilik dari hotel itu berniat memerasnya, lalu membawa beberapa anak buah ke kamar Marcos dan menghajarnya di sana? Untuk memberikan barang prestise lainnya? Marcos akhirnya meninggal dan barang berharganya di ambil. Skenario yang lumayan mengingat daerah ini kumuh dan merupakan sarang para perampok sadis. Dengan kata lain, eksekusi akan dilakukan di kamarnya.'_

**….**

Pukul 18.00

Suasana mulai gelap di Brasco namun masih ramai hilir-mudik orang-orang di sana. Killua keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian hitam lengkap dan topinya, membaur di keramaian. Dari Nightingale, ia berjalan menuju kafé yang berjarak sekitar enam meter. Begitu sampai di kafe yang dimaksud, ia menemukan mobil sedan keluaran 20 tahun lalu yang merupakan mobil pasaran di daerah itu. Killu masuk ke dalamnya di mana sudah ada Pokkle menunggu.

"Semua barang sudah disiapkan. Reservasi kamarmu atas nama Wing Lissen. Ini tanda pengenal dan paspornya. Bicara pada resepsionis kalau kau menunggu kehadiran seseorang bernama Rushka Sinner untuk datang ke kamarmu. Nanti agen dengan nama samaran tersebut akan datang agar alibimu sempurna. Dan ini adalah _blue print_ dari hotel itu. Kau lihat? Kamarmu satu lantai di bawah kamarnya. Tiga kamar ke samping kanan lantai atas adalah kamarnya. Masuklah lewat lubang ventilasinya sekitar pukul 20.00. Ia biasa tertidur dengan TV menyala pada jam itu."

"Baiklah," timpal Killua singkat.

Selanjutnya, Pokkle mengantar Killua menuju hotel di mana Marcos menginap melalui jalan memutar agar berkesan Killua baru saja datang dari arah bandara. Sesampai di hotel barunya, saat itulah KIllua harus mulai berakting sesuai skenario yang telah disusun. Ia menyamar sebagai seorang pebisnis muda yang baru saja datang dari Soul dan meminta resepsionis untuk menyampaikan pesan pada seseorang bernama Rushka agar langsung menuju ke kamarnya, tidak peduli jam berapapun itu.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Killu menaruh semua perlengkapan yang tidak perlu. Ia bersiap dengan menggunakan beberapa benda penting untuk misi kali ini seperti sarung tangan sidik jari, pakaian yang sudah ditentukan. Begitu cukup, bergegas menuju kamar Marcos yang ada di lantai atas.

Membobol lubang ventilasi yang ada di atas wastafel, lalu merangkak menelusuri lorong ventilasi yang ada di atas kamarnya hingga ia sampai di ujung lorong. Di ujung lorong tersebut terdapat jalur naik-turun lift. Killua berencana untuk naik ke lantai atas dengan menggunakan tali katrol.

Beruntungnya Killu…

Saat ia baru saja hendak menggunakan tali katrol tersebut, ada lift yang berhenti di lantai di mana kamarnya berada sehingga ia dapat menumpang di atap lift tersebut untuk sampai di lorong ventilasi lantai berikutnya.

Dan ia berhasil..

Setelah sampai di lorong ventilasi target, ia kembali merangkak menuju kamar tujuannya. Begitu sampai, Killu memastikan terlebih dulu bahwa situasinya sedang aman sekarang. Seperti yang Pokkle katakan, akan ada suara televisi. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 20.05. Jika Marcos sudah tertidur atau sedang menonton TV, maka masuk sekarang ke kamar tersebut bukanlah masalah karena Marcos tidak akan melihat Killu yang turun dari lubang ventilasi. Mengingat jarak antara tempat tidur dan televisi dengan lubang ventilasi di langit kamar mandi cukuplah jauh serta tertutup sekat.

Alhasil, Killu mengikuti instingnya untuk segera masuk ke kamar itu. Ia turun pelan-pelan dan berhati-hati menapak di lantai agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Seperti harapannya, Marcos kini sedang tertidur duduk di atas sofa dengan bir di tangan kanan. Agar sesuai dengan skenario, Killu segera mengikat lelaki itu di sofa. Pada menit-menit awal, lelaki itu masih tidak sadarkan diri. Di menit pertengahan, lelaki itu terbangun dan terkejut mendapati keadaan dirinya yang tengah diikat. Sebelum terlampau histeris, Killu menojok pipi lelaki tersebut hingga ia kembali tak sadarkan diri. Dan eksekutor di sana kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Killu menumpahkan bir di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu masuk dan secara sembarang di lantai. Ia juga mengambil beberapa barang berharga yang ada dan menggeser beberapa perabotan. Semuanya dilakukan agar pembunuhan ini terlihat seperti perampokan.

* * *

Suara nafas disertai rintihan yang berat merambat lewat udara saat Killu tengah duduk di atas sofa. Ia kembali merenungi nasib malangnya akibat Vesper. Ketika itu ia mendengar bagaimana kerasnya Marcos berusaha untuk bicara padanya dengan mulut yang tersumpal kain dan tertutup lakban. Lelaki itu terus berusaha untuk bersuara, entah untuk minta tolong, minta ampun, atau mencaci Killua yang masih tidak mempedulikannya.

Hingga akhirnya Killu merasa cukup bosan mendengar suara jelek Marcos, ia bangkit dari sofa dan kembali menonjok wajah lelaki itu. Keras sekali. Saking kerasnya, pasti ada dua atau tiga gigi di belakang pipinya yang rontok.

Lelaki itu masih sadar walau pandangannya memudar.

Merasa kurang cukup, Killu kemudian meninju bagian bawah dagunya ke arah atas. Tidak sekeras yang tadi, tapi akan cukup membuat lelaki itu merasa nyeri di sana selama beberapa jam.

Pandangan lelaki itu kian memburuk. Namun ia berusaha sebaik mungkin agar dapat melihat siapa orang bertangan dingin yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Di keburaman matanya, ia menangkap sosok adam dengan postur tinggi ideal bermata gelap menakutkan tengah memandanginya tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

Begitu dingin, begitu mengerikan. Bulu kuduk Marcos berdiri dan keringatnya seperti keluar lebih banyak. Di saat itu ia tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Marcos mengeluarkan beberapa suara rintihan kecil yang sebenarnya adalah doa. Ia melakukannya sembari menunduk, ditambah air mata yang tak kunjung henti.

Killua membiarkannya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian –saat Marcos kembali melihat ke arahnya-, Killu kembali menghajar lelaki tersebut. Kali ini perut lelaki itu yang menjadi sasaran. Bisa jadi lelaki itu muntah darah jika mulutnya tidak ditutupi lakban.

Di tengah eksekusi targetnya inilah Killu kembali bernostalgia. Kali ini bukan soal sakit yang ia rasakan, tapi bagaimana bahagianya saat-saat ia bersama Vesper dulu.

Ia ingat bagaimana saat itu ia dipasangkan dengan Vesper yang merupakan juniornya. Ketika itu, Killua baru saja diangkat menjadi eksekutor pada bulan Mei. Vesper dipasangkan dengannya di bulan yang sama dengan status _novice_. Selama beberapa bulan, ia mementor perempuan itu untuk menjadi seorang eksekutor yang sanggup memenuhi ekspektasi para klien mereka : kejam, tidak berperasaan, haus darah, dsb.

Killu juga masih ingat malam di mana Vesper untuk pertama kalinya membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Malam itu ia tidak ikut turun tangan seperti biasanya. Begitu sang target meninggalkan dunia, Vesper menangis semalaman di kamar mandi dan Kuroro menganugerahinya jabatan resmi sebagai eksekutor. Vesper menangis bukan karena ia membunuh atau merasa takut, tapi karena tangannya patah ketika berusaha membela diri dari sang target yang sebelumnya melakukan perlawanan.

Killu ada di sana malam itu, menunggu Vesper keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengobati tangannya yang patah tanpa bantuan pihak luar sama sekali. Semalaman itu Vesper menangis dan ia ada di sana untuk menemani perempuan tersebut. Ia berusaha menghiburnya sebaik mungkin agar rasa sakit itu tidak begitu terasa. Terus hingga akhirnya bahu seorang Zaoldyeck menjadi sandaran perempuan itu ketika ia kelelahan menangis dan tertidur.

Petualangan berlanjut, kisah-kisah manis mereka kian bertambah. Bagaimana mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di setiap tempat mereka menerima misi : taman hiburan, bioskop, pusat perbelanjaan, tempat wisata. Susah bersama seperti bagaimana ketika mereka tidak punya uang karena misi sedang sepi waktu itu. Ketika memasak dan memakan hasil masakan mereka bersama. Waktu mereka saling membantu dalam pekerjaan rumah sekali pun. Dan yang paling sering, ketika mereka saling membantu menyelesaikan misi.

Tidak ada aku-kamu, yang ada hanyalah kita dan kami di setiap menitnya.

Begitu banyak memori penuh tawa dan kesedihan bersama yang masih belum hilang dari batin Killu. KIllu memang belum siap untuk kehilangan semua, namun kini ia dituntut keras untuk itu. Penolakan ini terasa begitu wajar.

Dan di waktu ia merasa sangat terpukul seperti sekarang, ia dihadiahi 'samsak' sebagai pelipur laranya. Killua yang sentimental tidak kenal hati saat itu.

Satu demi satu pukulan kembali Killu layangkan.

Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sebergairah ini dalam membunuh orang.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sebegini kuatnya memukul seseorang.

Ingatan demi ingatan yang muncul di kepalanya…

Vesper..

Gon..

Bagaimana mereka berdua dulu dengannya..

Kenangan apa saja yang muncul di benak killua..

Bagaimana Killu menganggap mereka teman, hingga keluarga..

… Lalu bagaimana mereka berdua akhirnya bahagia…

…dan melupakan dirinya..

Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dalam gelap…

Bagaimana mereka tengah dan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama nanti..

Semua itu membuat Killua merasa jijik.

Pukulan selanjutnya lebih menyakitkan bagi Marcos.

Tuhan tidak berbelas pada lelaki itu, mungkin. Lakban yang ditempelkan ke mulutnya kini percuma. Dari lakban itu merembes darah-darah segar berasal dari dalam tubuh. Sementara itu, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat lebam dan retak karena pukulan Killua.

Seakan belum cukup, Killua kembali menghajar lelaki itu.

Terima kasih pada daya imajinasi dan daya ingat Killu yang kuat. Ia benar-benar menggunakan samsak itu dengan sangat efektif.

'_Sahabat? Tch. Sahabat yang mengkhianati temannya sendiri. Menjijikkan.'_

BUUUUK..!

'… _Dan kau… Perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih….'_

BUUUUK!

'_Kalian berdua, semoga bahagia. Kuharap kalian berdua mati dengan mengenaskan!'_

BRUAAAKKK…!

'_Tch. Enak saja. Mati mengenaskan saja belum cukup!'_

BRUAAAK! BRUUUK!

'_Tapi….'_

BUUUK

'_Kenapa…?'_

BUK

'_Kenapa kalian sejahat ini?'_

BRUAAAKK

'_Pengkhianatan adalah kesalahan kalian, bagaimana agar semuanya impas?'_

BRUAAAK

Puluhan cipratan darah menghinggapi Kill layaknya nyamuk.

Pukulan dan pikiran itu membuat Killua merasa cukup lelah. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan tangannya lecet dengan sedikit titik-titik merah darah menghiasi di sana. Tubuhnya meminta istirahat sejenak dan ia bersedia mengabulkan.

Begitu pun dengan sang target. Ia masih bernyawa namun hampir menyerah menghadapi semuanya.

Killu yakin Marcos masih dapat hidup hingga empat jam lagi. Iblis di dalam eksekutor muda itu tahu dan meminta penderitaan kembali untuk disaksikan. Ia berniat untuk melanjutkan karyanya dalam beberapa jam lagi. Biarlah sang target merasakan sakit yang tiada henti. Eksekusi yang lambat akan meluarbiasakan penderitaan, bukan? Ketimbang yang dilakukan dengan cepat dan akhirnya sang target meninggal begitu saja tanpa rasa apa-apa.

Di beberapa jam istirahatnya, Killu terus mencari apa yang membuatnya teralih. Entah itu alkohol, entah itu _snack_, entah itu film, ataupun mandi. Lewat dari itu semua, ia paling banyak menghabiskan waktunya di balkon. Melamun sembari ditemani beberapa botol miras yang telah ia dapatkan sebelumnya, Killua mampu terjaga hingga pagi datang.

Saat langit biru mulai menyapa dirinya yang masih berkutik dengan nestapa, Killu merasa ada ejekan yang ditujukan untuknya. Seperti ada yang tertawa atas penderitaannya dan menamainya dengan menyedihkan.

Apa Vesper di sana sudah bahagia tanpa dirinya?

Killu hanya menyengir tipis.

Kembali ke dunia nyatanya, Killu beralih dari balkon kamar menuju tempat di mana Marcos masih terikat lemas, penuh darah, dan sekarat. Killua tahu lelaki itu sudah cukup menderita, tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan untuk menyudahi penderitaannya secepat mungkin. Killu masih butuh samsak untuk dijadikan pelampiasan, dan….

Killua kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Marcos. Kali ini Marcos mengerang lebih keras. Ia terdengar seperti berteriak kesakitan sekaligus minta ampun pada eksekutor di sana.

Dua..

Tiga…

Empat..

Lima…

Tujuh..

Lima belas…

Dua puluh..

Dua puluh lima…

Marcos kini hanya tinggal menunggu. Kurang dari 10 kali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas mungkin, waktunya akan datang.

Killua mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin. Mata kelamnya masih ada, tidak memperlihatkan rasa kasihan walau sedikit.

Di nafasnya yang ke-sekian, Killua memukul kepala yang sekarat dengan menggunakan asbak.

Marcos tewas.

Tangan Killu berlumur darah segar. Sebagai respon atas itu, Kill melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci tangannya dengan baik di sana. Selagi dirinya mencuci kedua tangan itu dengan _gentle_, ia melihat bagaimana darah segar itu memadu bersama air dan berputar di kolam wastafel sebelum masuk ke pembuangan. Warna yang baik, pikirnya.

Selagi menunggu tangannya bersih sempurna, ia mengarahkan irisnya ke depan. Di sanalah Kill melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Nyatanya tidak hanya tangannya saja yang dipenuhi darah, sekujur tubuhnya pun demikian. Rambut, wajah, pakaian, semuanya dipenuhi bercak darah. Ditambah lagi mata kelamnya yang tanpa tandingan itu. Semuanya membuat Killua sendiri merasa takut sekaligus jijik.

'_Aku…. seorang monster?'_

'… _Apa aku benar-benar Killua?'_

'… _Apa karena ini Vesper membenciku?'_

'… _Karena aku monster…?'_

Beberapa saat terdiam, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu meninju keras cermin tersebut. Serpihan-serpihan kaca jatuh ke lantai dan wastafel tidak sampai beberapa sekon. Begitu cepat dan spontannya kejadian itu berlangsung. Killua sendiri tidak berpikir banyak. Ia segera melangkah dari sana, keluar dari kamar itu sembari melepas baju luarnya, lalu masuk ke kamar sebelah. Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena orang-orangnya sudah menyiapkan rekaman CCTV palsu, saksi, hingga tim pembersih bukti yang akan menghilangkan jejak Killu namun memperkuat skenario perampokan di sisi yang lain.

"Istirahatlah," ujar Ponzu, _partner_ Pokkle yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Marcos dari kamar itu sejak beberapa hari lalu. "Sekarang giliranku dan yang lain," tambahnya sembari keluar dari kamar dengan beberapa perlengkapan.

Misi selesai.

Killu tahu itu saat yang tepat untuk memosisikan tubuh tegapnya di atas sofa. Ia duduk sembari menerawang ke depan. Ia diam memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ketika ia akhirnya sendirian dan hanya misi yang akan membuatnya bergerak.


	6. My Nerves

**Waw, ga kerasa udah setahunan ga apdet :'V**

**Jujur, fic ini adalah fic paling ambisius (halah) buat saya. Saya selalu membayangkan fic yang saya tulis adalah sebuah film dalam pikiran saya dan saya tumpahkan ke dalam cerita. Fic ini adalah tumpahan film dalam pikiran saya. Saya selalu suka film bertema action, thriller, suspense, horror, mystery, dan gore. Inilah alasan kenapa fic ini saya buat. Dan karena fic yang paling ambisius, makanya saya pingin fic ini seperfect mungkin. Inilah yang akhirnya bikin saya pusing sendiri sama jalan ceritanya.. x_x**

**Tapi... sepusing apapun, saya akan beresin fic ini walaupun gak tahu kapan beresnya.**

**Thank you buat yang udah baca dan support fic ini... ^ u ^**

**REVIEW SECTION :**

** NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki : Di chap ini ada semua. Bahkan anggota Ryodan juga.. ^^**

** : Hehe.. Makasi buat reviewnya. Sebenernya latar tempat kayak Soul di chapter sebelumnya itu plesetan dari Seoul. Kalau di anime ada York Shin (York New / New York), saya bikin versi kota lain yang jadi plesetannya.. ^^; endingnya ada hubungan sama Feitan sih.. +_+**

* * *

**NB : Di chapter ini alurnya bolak-balik.**

* * *

..

..

**_PRESENT :_**

Tiga bulan sudah Vesper dan Gon menghabiskan waktu hidup bersama. Tiga bulan yang indah, tiga bulan yang cepat. Begitu ringan seperti kapas yang dibawa angin. Hidup ini terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Vesper yang kini sudah 'lepas' dari hitam hidupnya tidak menyangka bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada pengejaran, tidak ada tembak-menembak, tidak ada penyanderaan, apapun yang ada di dalam film soal keluar dari organisasi gelap tidak ada yang terjadi sama sekali. Sulit dipercaya, tapi itulah adanya.

Gon pun merasa demikian. Hidupnya jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan dugaan sebelumnya. Ia kini merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Vesper terlalu banyak dan dapat memfokuskan dirinya pada kasus-kasus di kantor. Di luar ekspektasinya juga, kasus-kasus besar seperti Black Dragon lebih terasa hampang sekarang. Sedikit demi sedikit petunjuk muncul untuk menguak siapa sebenarnya dalang dari kasus besar ini. Tentu saja ini berimbas pada karir Gon dan timnya. Semuanya terasa lengkap bagi Freecs, di mana ia mendapatkan cinta dan karir yang cemerlang di saat bersamaan.

Di awal puncak hidupnya ini, Gon tetap mengingat Killua. Ya, Killua mungkinlah orang dibalik ini semua. Sohibnya itu yang mungkin bersikeras agar kepergian Vesper tidak memicu konflik di organisasi. Selain itu, tanpa Killua ia tidak mungkin bisa secantik ini di karirnya. Gon tidak mengelak ketika hatinya bicara soal membalas budi untuk semua yang telah Killu lakukan. Apa itu akan Gon pikirkan nanti. Karena di genap tiga bulan usia kebersamaan ini adalah waktu yang sengaja Gon sisihkan untuk membuat Vesper tidak terserang demam kabin. Ia dan Vesper sepakat untuk mencari udara segar di hari itu. Taman bermain menjadi pilihan mereka karena merupakan lokasi yang ramai dan umum.

* * *

**_PAST 1 :_**

Sebuah kabin dekat danau, terletak di wilayah asri pedesaan. Hanya berlangsung sekian jam dalam hari itu ketika Vesper mengepak semua barang-barangnya dan pergi bersama Gon ke tempat tersebut. Kabin itu, adalah tempat yang Gon janjikan untuk mereka hidup bersama sampai akhir. Tempat itu indah, seperti yang telah Gon ceritakan sebelumnya. Keindahannya cukup untuk membuat Vesper yakin akan keputusannya, yakni keluar dari pekerjaan dan menjadi buron seumur hidup.

Sebagai lelaki yang mencintai Vesper, Gon tentu merasa hal ini mengancam nyawa kekasihnya itu. Namun di sisi lain, ia jugalah orang yang ingin Vesper tidak lagi berada di sana. Mungkin karena inilah Gon memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab mulai dari sekarang atas perempuan tersebut dan menjaganya dengan baik. Ia mencintai Vesper tulus apa adanya. Ia menerima apapun keputusan perempuan tersebut dan rela 'menyelam' bersamanya.

Ketika Killu sedang dengan misinya di Aldabaran, Vesper dan Gon asyik memadu waktu berdua di kabin tersebut. Kabin rahasia hubungan mereka tepatnya. Tidak ada waktu atau pasangan yang lebih romantis daripada mereka. Setiap pagi dan malam mereka habiskan bersama.

Gon tidak keberatan dengan semua kemanjaan Vesper terhadapnya maupun tuntutan materil yang kini ada. Yang memberatkan dirinya adalah pikiran soal Killua di setiap malam. Kala Vesper tertidur, Gon masih sadar dan memikirkan sahabatnya itu. Beberapa kali lelaki ini mengilas balik memori lamanya yang berisi kenangan manis bersama Killu. Terkadang pula pikirannya fokus pada apa yang hendak ia katakan pada Killu : soal apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Haruskah ia percaya pada Killu dan mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk menyembunyikan Vesper? Atau haruskah ia bekerja sendiri untuk melindungi perempuan tersebut bahkan dari Killua sekalipun? Gon tahu perpisahan Killu dan Vesper berlangsung kurang baik. Inilah yang menjadi akar dari pemikiran beratnya sekarang.

* * *

Jemari Gon mengetuk tubuh cangkir espressonya tanpa henti. Dirinya seakan tidak bisa fokus sebagai wujud gugupnya saat itu. Ini sudah beberapa minggu sejak Vesper tinggal bersamanya dan meninggalkan Killu. Gon yang sudah tahu kronologis perginya perempuan tersebut ke tempatnya merasa perlu untuk bicara dengan Killua. Bukan mau Gon untuk bicara setelah waktu berjalan sekian lamanya, tapi Killua-lah yang tidak pernah menjawab kontaknya selama ini. Sebenarnya Gon sudah berusaha menghubungi kawan lamanya tersebut begitu Vesper tidur di kamarnya pada hari pertama, namun pesan maupun panggilan darinya tidak ada yang dibalas satu pun hingga kemarin malam. Killua beralasan bahwa dia ada di luar negeri selama ini, dan itu memang benar adanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya sosok yang polisi itu tunggu tiba dan langsung mengambil duduk di hadapannya. Killu yang hari itu tampil sangat memukau dengan kacamata, topi rajut, _white knitted turtle neck_, dan celana denim sewarna cappuccino berekspresi biasa saja saat itu. Sayangnya, itu tidak mampu melunturkan rasa gugup Gon sedikitpun.

"Hai, Gon. Sudah lama?" sapa Killu dengan senyum _charming_nya.

"A-ah.. Tidak juga," jawab Gon gugup. Sedikit senyum di bibirnya untuk membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku tadi salah ambil persimpangan. Daerah ini memiliki ciri jalan yang sama. Hahaha."

"Oh, bukan masalah. Kau sedang sibuk?"

Killu menyengir. "Beberapa minggu ini, ya? Ya, kurasa. Baru delapan jam yang lalu sibukku berhenti, hehehe."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar baru pulang kemarin?"

"Ya. Aku baru bisa pulang kemarin dini hari. Maaf karena tidak membalas pesan dan panggilanmu. Aku hanya diizinkan untuk membawa ponsel perusahaan."

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah, Kill. Aku hanya takut sesuatu terjadi."

Keduanya diam sejenak. Gon terlihat bingung untuk memulai apa yang hendak ia bicarakan saat itu.

"Jadi… Vesper sudah bersamamu?" tanya Killu memulai. Mempermudah Gon pula sebenarnya.

"Ah… iya, Kill. Ehm… begini… Vesper cerita padaku soal kejadian sebelum kau pergi ke Aldabaran. Kalian sempat bertengkar? Dan… ia bicara soal kau mengikuti kami pergi dan kau marah karenanya. Lalu kau pergi begitu saja."

"Ya, itu benar, Gon. Bagaimana ya? Yah, bisa dikatakan bahwa aku sebagai _partner_nya sangat khawatir saat itu. Kelemahan Vesper adalah ia bukan pembohong yang baik. Untuk sekian lama tiba-tiba temannya datang dan mengajaknya berkumpul, itu sangat aneh. Aku tidak bisa diam dan berharap semua baik-baik saja. Terakhir kali dia bersamaku, kau tahu kan? Dia ditembak. Karenanya, aku mengikutinya malam itu.

Aku kesal karena.. yah… aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia berbohong. Kau temanku, Gon. Dan dia pun demikian. Aku marah karena ini. Karena ia tidak percaya padaku. Soal dia bicara hendak keluar dari organisasi pun membuatku _kaget_. Tapi berbohong padaku soal pergi bersamamu, jauh lebih membuatku _kaget_ daripada itu."

"Lantas, bagaimana pendapatmu soal dia meninggalkan organisasi?"

Killu diam sejenak, berpikir tentang penyampaian yang tepat. Sebenarnya, apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir Killu, Gon akan maklumi. Gon siap dengan reaksi paling ekstrim sekalipun.

"Yaahh… bagaimana ya?" KIllu menjawab seolah dia tidak sanggup beropini. "…Ini masalah pilihan, Gon. Aku tidak tahu soal apa yang akan terjadi dengan dia keluar begitu saja, tapi… jika itu keputusannya… mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya bisa berpesan padamu dan padanya kalau ini tidak akan mudah."

Gon mengangguk.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan aku katakan pada Kuroro nanti. Kurasa aku akan mulai dengan dia melarikan diri atau menghilang begitu saja?" lanjut Killu.

"… Maaf Killu… kami jadi membuatmu ikut repot."

Adam berambut putih menyengir. "Kau ini. Tidak perlu begitu. Ini sudah tugasku."

"Hmm.. yah.. aku sangat serius untuk mengatakan ini, Kill : kau adalah orang yang baik. Walaupun pekerjaanmu adalah 'itu', tapi kau punya hati yang baik. Kau benar-benar temanku."

"Tidak perlu begitu, Gon. Aku hanya ingin membayar atas semua kebaikanmu dan Vesper selama ini. Jika ini yang bisa kulakukan, maka aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Gon yang murung mulai terlihat lebih cerah -sedikit. Mata bulatnya menatap haru pada sosok _charming_ Killu yang tengah menyeruput cappu.

"Jadi…" Belum selesai Gon bicara, ponsel Killu berbunyi.

"Oh, sebentar Gon." Killu memeriksa ponselnya dan menatap layar ponsel itu beberapa saat. Ia terdiam lalu kembali menatap Gon. "Aku harus pergi. Pekerjaan."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang, Killu." Gon berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat.

Killu yang ada di sana melihat tangan itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membalas. "Iya, sama-sama. Aku duluan, ya? Sampai nanti~.."

"Ya, hati-hati…"

Killu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kedai kopi tersebut. Langkahnya tenang dan tegap. Seiring dengan banyaknya langkah yang ia ambil, senyumnya semakin mengerut. Ekspresi ramahnya perlahan berubah menjadi lebih tajam, seakan ia melepas topeng yang sedari tadi ia pasang di depan Gon. Mata tajamnya berubah mengerikan, tidak cocok bagi penampilannya yang sangat _stylish_ di hari itu.

* * *

**_PRESENT : _******

Hari itu cerah. Berkebetulan juga bahwa hari itu merupakan hari libur nasional. Taman hiburan yang Gon dan Vesper datangi luar biasa ramainya. Lokasi yang berada di luar York Shin tersebut menjadi sepadat York Shin di hari reguler. Namun apapun yang terjadi, mereka berdua tetap di sana. Berdua laksana pasangan bulan madu enggan membagi waktu dengan yang lain.

Sukacita di wajah kedua manusia ini menggambarkan kebahagiaan. Jahatnya kebahagiaan adalah ketika ia membuat siapapun yang merasakannya lupa bahwa kebahagiaan itu sendiri ada karena eksistensi rasa yang negatif. Itulah yang terjadi pada Gon dan Vesper. Mereka lupa akan sesuatu yang harusnya terus tetap ada : kewaspadaan.

Jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri, adalah seseorang yang mengawasi mereka. Seseorang ini ada di sana sejak lama, di sebuah gedung tua terbengkalai di luar area taman bermain. Ialah Killua, yang sedang mengarahkan senjata laras panjangnya. Sebagai eksekutor lapangan yang ditinggal _partner_ kerja, Killua sadar betul perihal apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Serta apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Inilah yang terbaik, bagi semua orang maupun organisasi-pikirnya.

* * *

**_PAST 2 :_**

Di suatu hari, Killu baru saja kembali dari misinya saat ia harus menginjakkan kaki di sebuah situs dekat tumpukan rongsok barang-barang elektronik. Jauh di daerah pinggiran York Shin, dekat laut. Distrik 'mati' ini dipercaya sebagai tempat orang-orang membuang barang rongsokan elektronik.

Killu harus melewati beberapa tumpukan besar rangkas elektronik sebelum sampai di situs tujuan : sebuah bangunan besar nan luas yang tingginya tidak melebihi tumpukan rangkas di sekeliling. Bangunan itu layaknya sebuah penjara dengan warna abu-abu kusam dan ada rumput-rumput tipis khas dataran rendah di halaman. Bagian luar gedung tersebut adalah pagar besi tinggi dengan kawat-kawat duri di bagian atasnya. Di dalamnya, masing-masing gedung dipisahkan oleh pagar-pagar kawat yang tingginya dua per tiga pagar besi terluar. Di bagian tengah halaman gedung itu terdapat beberapa menara pengawas. Di bagian gerbang pun demikian, terdapat sepasang menara pengawas berbahan berat yang terletak di kedua sisi gerbang masuk dan sepasang lagi di gerbang belakang.

Gedung itu memang sebuah penjara dulunya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, seseorang menyulap penjara terbengkalai itu menjadi sebuah pabrik barang elektronik dan _sparepart second_ berkualitas 'layak'. Oleh karena itulah ada banyak orang di lapangan dekat pagar besi maupun kawat pada saat tengah hari seperti sekarang, yang merupakan waktu istirahat mereka setelah beberapa jam mengurus onderdil dan besi berkarat.

Killua santai saja. Toh ia datang kesana bukan untuk sebuah eksekusi. Ia datang ke sana sebagai seorang karyawan yang sudah dikenal baik oleh para penjaga pabrik (penjara) tersebut. Killua hanya perlu melakukan sejenis _scan_ sidik jari untuk membuka gerbang dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dari sana ia terus melangkah menuju gedung utama. Melewati beberapa ruang besar berisi mesin-mesin pabrik, sel-sel yang disulap menjadi ruang pengelasan maupun rakit bahan, menyapa balik mereka yang menyapa Killu –dan Phinx salah satunya-, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah ruang yang cukup luas serta tenang -dengan rak buku penuh di sekeliling ruangan.

Di sanalah matanya mendapati sosok rupawan duduk di kursi hitam paling nyaman. Di ujung mejanya tertera nama Enrique Hugo. Berpenampilan sangat rapi dengan setelan seharga kristal di ruangan yang begitu gelap dan cerutu beraroma herbal maskulin di capitan jarinya, siapa sangka dia adalah seorang bos dari pabrik ini? Terlalu berkelas untuk seorang pengusaha rangkas.

"Seperti yang kau minta, Kuroro," ujar Killua pada sang rupawan sembari menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan triplek yang sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu ada di dalam tasnya.

Bosnya mengambil serta melihat isi dari apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut, memastikan apa yang Killu katakan benar. Sebuah kepala lelaki berjanggut tebal, terpenggal, masih segar. "Bagus. Berikan kepalanya pada Kurtopi untuk hidangan (anjing) penjaga nanti malam."

Killua mengangguk kecil. "Aku pergi dulu."

Baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu, suara Kuroro memberhentikan Killua.

"Vesper?" tanya Kuroro tenang. "Aku dengar ia mendapat kecelakaan kemarin."

Killu diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Ia sudah baikan. Hanya saja tubuhnya agak kaku sekarang karena proses istirahatnya. Begitu ia kembali seperti biasa, aku akan membawanya kembali bertugas," jawab Killu tenang.

Kuroro mendengarkan dengan baik. "Begitu, ya? Senang rasanya mendengar bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Apakah dia membebanimu?"

"Tidak sama-sekali."

Kuroro menaruh cerutunya di atas asbak. "Syukurlah. Aku tahu sejak awal bahwa ia cocok dipasangkan denganmu. Dia kini menjadi tanggungjawabmu secara penuh. Aku sangat senang jika tim yang aku buat terus bersama sampai akhir. Terus bersama dan hanya kematian yang memisahkan. Selalu bersama dalam keadaan terburuk sekalipun. Saling membantu satu sama lain. Bukankah itu bagus, Killu?"

Lawan bicara Kuroro mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, Kuroro." Ada insting tersendiri di hatinya bahwa Kuroro sudah tahu soal apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, Killu?" Kuroro menanyainya sembari bangkit dari kursi dan kembali menghisap cerutu.

"… Maksudmu?"

"Begitu? Aku rasa kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku, sedang memberimu misi yang lain. Kau tahu soal tim yang aku buat sendiri? Salah satu anggotanya pergi meninggalkan organisasi ini. Kurasa kau sudah terlalu banyak mengemban misi beberapa hari terakhir sehingga kau tidak tahu soal ini. Tapi tak apa. Aku yakin kau akan mengerti situasinya. Temui Pakunoda dan dia akan menceritakannya padamu."

Di bagian terkecil hati Killua merasa lega. Nyatanya Kuroro hanya bermaksud memberi misi baru, yang secara kebetulan latar belakang ceritanya persis seperti miliknya. "Baiklah. Permisi, Kuroro."

Kuroro menyilahkan lelaki itu kembali melangkah menuju pintu ruangan tersebut dan keluar dari sana. Yang Killu tidak sangka saat itu adalah, dirinya segera disekap oleh empat lelaki bertubuh besar -yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi di luar ruangan- ketika ia baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan Kuroro. Salah satunya menutup &amp; membekap kepala Killu dengan menggunakan karung, dua segera mengikat tangan dan kakinya, satunya lagi menghajar Killu hingga ia pingsan dan ada sedikit darah merembes dari karung yang menutupi wajah.

Kuroro tahu apa yang terjadi di luar ruangannya. Teriakan Killu karena terkejut beberapa detik tadi tidak menggerakkannya untuk panik atau berjalan ke luar ruangan. Justru dengan santai elegannya lelaki itu menyeruput segelas _white russian_ yang masih segar.

* * *

_**PRESENT :**_

Mata biru Killua terus awas di balik teropong senapan. Seprofesional mungkin ia mengintai Gon dan Vesper yang sudah memasuki zona 'basah' versinya. Semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan sangat matang bagi Killu : mental, strategi. Rasanya mustahil jika misi ini gagal. Karenanya, Killu percaya diri dapat menembak target dari jarak sekian jauh -dalam keramaian pula.

Pada akhirnya Gon dan Vesper menginjak tempat yang tepat, yakni di depan sebuah _booth_ permen kapas. Betul-betul pas karena mereka berdua berada tepat di arah jam 12 Killu, plus sudut sempurna.

Ketika itu semua terasa melambat. Detik demi detik terasa lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya. Killu dengan bidikannya sudah mantap terarah pada mereka berdua. Semuanya sudah sesuai, tapi mengapa ia 'lambat' menarik pelatuknya? Aneh, karena Killu merasa tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

* * *

**_PAST 3 : _**

Satu bola cahaya berbayang-bayang di tengah gelapnya ruangan itu. Penglihatan tajam akan debu-debu halus yang terbang kesana-kemari tercipta begitu saja. Sebagian debu-debu tersebut berasal dari karung yang baru saja dibanting ke lantai. Karung kosong yang sedikit bernoda darah kering.

Pendaran pandangan Killu masih tidak sempurna. Nafasnya pun terasa sulit –mungkin karena debu-debu dari karung barusan. Ia baru saja sadarkan diri dari pingsan dan tubuhnya kini terikat kuat pada sebuah kursi kayu jati. Kurang lebih hatinya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi, Killu berjanji tidak akan menangis, merengek, ataupun memohon seperti semua korban-korbannya.

"Katakan, Pakunoda," ujar seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari sana. Lain bukan adalah Kuroro. Selain sang pimpinan dan Pakunoda, ada juga Franklin dan Nobunaga di sana. Tiga kaki-tangan Kuroro tersebut selalu ada di saat-saat seperti ini. Killu akan baik-baik saja dengan Franklin dan Nobunaga, tapi Pakunoda adalah yang paling berbahaya untuknya saat ini. Perempuan bersetelan itu memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain hanya dengan menyentuhnya.

"Killua Zaoldyeck, 28 tahun saat ini. Menjadi eksekutor di umur 23 tahun dan dipasangkan dengan Vesper Lynch. Berdasarkan peraturan organisasi, adalah tanggungjawab penuh atas _partne_rmu satu sama lain. Sekarang, di mana Vesper?" tanya perempuan itu sembari menatap Killu yang terduduk lemah.

"Vesper bersamaku," jawab Killu sekuatnya. Yang otomatis jawab itu mengantarkannya pada satu pukulan keras dari Franklin. Killu tidak menangis maupun berteriak, walaupun ia rasa rahangnya retak.

Kuroro di sana menyaksikan dengan tenang.

"Di mana Vesper?" tanya Pakunoda sekali lagi.

Killu mengatur nafas dengan berat. Ia tidak bisa menjawab selain dengan menggeleng. Tangan Franklin kembali menghajarnya.

Beberapa percik darah menodai lantai. Kuroro di sana mencicipi seruput pertama Vesper racikan dapur. Sembari menikmati minumannya itu, ia mengerti bahwa cara yang sekarang tidak akan membuat Killu mengalah.

"Killua. Aku tidak suka caramu berbohong pada kami semua yang ada di sini. Aku benci pembohong, kau tahu itu. Aku tidak mencari loyalitas atau kepintaran dari bawahanku, tapi kejujuran dan komitmen. Semua orang bisa menjadi pembunuh, semua orang bisa menjadi sehebat dirimu. Tapi akan sulit untuk menemukan yang alami seperti dirimu.

Killua, Pakunoda adalah yang terbaik. Kau tahu bahwa tidak mungkin berbohong darinya. Yang artinya, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Jadi, aku ingin tahu semuanya dari mulutmu. Percuma kau berbohong sekalipun. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu, Pakunoda sudah mendapatkannya."

Killua diam. Itu terjadi beberapa lama hingga akhirnya Kuroro kembali bicara.

"Ayolah Killua, aku mulai bosan."

Killua masih diam, mengatur nafasnya dan juga sakit.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau bicara, aku yang akan bicara. Aku sudah tahu soal apa yang terjadi : kecelakaan itu, Vesper di rumah sakit, lalu ada seorang polisi yang kau kenal, dan yang tak kusangka adalah kau menyukai _partner_mu sendiri, Vesper."

Pikiran Killu teralih sedetik. Ya, itu benar. Semua yang Kuroro katakan adalah benar. Pemuda berambut putih tidak seberat tadi mengatur nafas sekarang.

Kuroro senang manipulasinya akan berakhir baik bagi dirinya. "Jadi, itu memang benar. Hmm.. Namanya Gon, kan? Katakan padaku, Killua. Jika ada yang harus kau pilih di antara Gon dan Vesper, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Killua diam, tidak menjawab. Tentu saja ia tidak mau memilih salah satu, tapi bukan itulah yang diharapkan Kuroro.

"Siapa, Kill? _Partner_mu sekaligus orang yang kau sukai atau sahabatmu sekaligus sainganmu PLUS musuh kita bersama?"

Killua lagi-lagi hanya diam dan itu membuat Franklin kembali menghajarnya.

"Franklin, tenanglah," perintah Kuroro sembari memperhatikan beratnya Killua mengatur nafas. Sekaligus menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku tidak… bisa memilih….," jawab Killua.

"Oh. Sayangnya kau harus, Kill. Dengar, Gon memang adalah teman lamamu. Kau menganggapnya berharga karena kau baru bertemu lagi dengannya. Lagipula, teman macam apa yang mengambil kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri, huh?"

"Gon tidak tahu aku menyukai Vesper…"

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Dia seorang detektif kepolisian. Bagaimana dengan salah satu pekerjaannya sebagai _profiler_? Semua detektif punya kemampuan itu, Kill. Lalu… Vesper? Kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Di luar sana bersama seorang polisi? Aku tahu mungkin dia ingin bebas di luar sana, tapi tempatnya adalah di sini bersama kita. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ia dijebak oleh kepolisian? Mungkin temanmu Gon tidak melakukannya, tapi yang lain mungkin begitu. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Vesper jika kepolisian menangkapnya, Nobunaga?"

"Penyiksaan jika ia tidak mau bekerja sama : mutilasi, ditenggelamkan dengan sengaja, 'terapi' listrik. Jika hukuman mati, akan ada kursi listrik, eksekusi tembak. Tergantung dari pasal apa yang dikenakan padanya."

Kuroro menatap Killu yang mulai terpengaruh. "Dan jangan lupakan organisasi pembunuh lain, Kill. Sekalipun ia bersama dengan seorang polisi, pembunuh bisa dengan mudah menggapainya."

Killua tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Wajah babak belur, tubuh tidak bisa bergerak, dan kini seorang berkuasa seperti Kuroro tengah memanipulasinya. Belum lagi patah hatinya yang masih ada di sana.

"Pada intinya, keputusanmu membiarkan Vesper pergi sangat membahayakan kita. Jika aku lebih memilih organisasi ini, maka aku akan langsung -dengan mudahnya- meminta Hisoka untuk membunuh mereka berdua. Pakunoda sudah mendapatkan semuanya. Namun, aku menghargai dirimu. Killua, aku ingin kau yang turun langsung menanganinya. Dan aku, membiarkanmu memilih salah satu di antara mereka berdua. Aku tidak peduli Gon atau Vesper yang kau biarkan hidup. Jika Vesper yang kau pilih untuk hidup, maka aku dengan senang hati akan menerimanya kembali. Ia akan kembali menjadi _partner_mu dan semuanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi. Aku jamin dia tidak akan tahu bahwa kau yang melakukannya. Jika kau memilih polisi itu, aku pun akan melepaskannya. Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan, kau tidak lagi mencoba untuk bertemu dengannya. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Berat bagi Killu untuk bicara, dan memilih. Beratnya hingga membuat Kuroro memutuskan sesuatu bagi semuanya.

"Nobunaga, berikan misi ini pada Hisoka."

Baru saja Nobunaga membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlalu untuk menjalankan perintah sang pimpinan, Killua mengeluarkan suaranya yang paling keras daripada sebelumnya.

"JANGAAANNN…! Jangan… jang…aaan…..kumohon… janga-n…." Killua terbatuk-batuk setelahnya. Tenggorokannya sakit dan kepalanya terasa pusing akibat pukulan Franklin yang terakhir.

Kuroro dan yang lain menunggu di sana. Setelah rasa sakit di tenggorokannya mulai sedikit membaik, Killua mengatakan apa yang terakhir di pikirnya. "Aku yang akan melakukannya. Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Kuroro tersenyum di sana dan menepuk bahu Killu dengan lembut. "Itu bagus, Killu. Nobunaga, Paku, tolong bawa Killu pergi menemui Machi dan Shalnark sekarang. Aku ingin dia kembali prima secepatnya untuk tugas ini."

Setelah Paku menanggalkan semua ikatan yang ada di tubuh Killu, Nobunaga menggendong lelaki tersebut dan pergi bersama Pakunoda guna melaksanakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan. Franklin, satu-satunya kaki-tangan Kuroro di sana pun tidak ketinggalan mendapat tugas setelah Killu dan dua orang lainnya pergi.

"Hubungi Hisoka dan perintahkan padanya untuk mengawasi Killua. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Baik, pimpinan."

* * *

_**PRESENT : **_

Gon -dalam waktu yang berjalan lambat itu- merasa bersyukur atas kesempurnaan yang ada padanya saat ini. Pujalah takdir yang membuat hidupnya begitu berarti, bahkan di hari bercuaca panas yang menyilaukan seperti sekarang. Lelaki beriman ini melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengintermezo apapun yang ada di pikirannya dengan mencari tahu bagaimana panas ini mempengaruhi orang-orang di sekeliling. Vesper masih ada di dekatnya, memperhatikan dengan alot sulap penjual permen kapas yang mengubah gula menjadi helaian benang manis.

Satu-satunya tokoh polisi di adegan ini berhenti melayangkan pandangan begitu ia mendapati sosok Vesper yang ada di sampingnya. Dalam mata besarnya, Gon melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari biasanya. Memabukkan, menyenangkan, menenangkan. Gon masih sadar bahwa perempuan yang terlihat antusias melihat kembang gula ini adalah eks pembunuh bayaran. Gon pun masih sadar bahwa hidupnya pun ikut dipertaruhkan di sini. Namun bagaimanapun hal itu terlintas di pikirannya, ia merasa tidak takut sama sekali. Semuanya terasa benar jika ada Vesper di sampingnya. Ia merasa lebih tegar, lebih optimis, lebih baik saat perempuan ini datang. Gon yakin keputusannya tepat, untuk mengajak perempuan ini selalu ada di sampingnya. Kedua manik Gon yang tidak dapat teralih dari Vesper adalah salah satu bukti keseriusan. Lelaki jabrik ini bersumpah bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Gon selalu ada untuk perempuan ini. Bahkan jika itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun.

Di kala mabuknya berlangsung, ada suara kecil di hatinya yang berkata untuk melihat dunia yang lain. Entah apa itu. Walaupun bukan hal pasti, Gon tidak ragu untuk mengikuti instingnya. Ia kembali menerawang ke sekeliling. Kali ini lebih luas, lebih jauh. Indera polisi-lah yang sepertinya menuntun dirinya untuk memandang ke suatu titik. Di titik inilah Gon terdiam lebih lama. Di matanya ia melihat sebuah gedung mati yang telah usang dengan satu kedipan sinar di salah satu lubang jendelanya.

Gon membeku memandang hal yang terlihat tidak lumrah tersebut. Di detik ke-sekian-lah perasaannya berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Kedua maniknya melebar manakala ia sadar akan sesuatu. Suatu ide muncul di benaknya.

'_Jangan-jangan…..'_

Ya. Bagaimana bisa ia membutuhkan waktu selama ini untuk sadar bahwa ia dan kekasihnya kini sedang dalam bahaya? Kedipan cahaya itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Satu-satunya alasan yang dapat Gon percaya saat itu adalah bahwa ada seseorang di sana yang sedang mengintai mereka. Matanya menatap tidak percaya atas kelengahannya yang sudah berada di zona perangkap.

Killu melihatnya. Ia yakin Gon sadar akan kehadirannya. Pikirannya berkata bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menarik pelatuk senapan yang sudah menunggu itu.

* * *

_**PAST 4 : **_

Selama masa pemulihan berlangsung, Killu tidak menerima misi apapun dari Kuroro. Yah, permintaan Kuroro yang terakhir adalah misinya, namun itu akan dilaksanakan begitu Killu sepenuhnya pulih. Tidak masalah. Masalah pemulihan ini seperti waktu istirahat, jika segalanya benar. Namun yang salah kali ini adalah hadirnya Hisoka di dekat Killu sejak terakhir pertemuannya dengan Kuroro. Jokerman ini ada di sisi Killu 24 jam penuh dan akan berakhir saat Killu menyelesaikan misinya.

Hisoka itu tidak normal dan itulah yang membuat Killu kurang merasa nyaman. Bahkan seorang sadis seperti Machi pun bisa sangat tajam jika berhadapan dengan sosok ini.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih?" Hisoka bertanya random suatu sore, saat Killu sedang menyiapkan suki untuk makan malam.

Dan sebagai yang mendapat pertanyaan, Killu memilih diam.

"Apa kau masih sulit memutuskannya? Kurasa aku harus mengingatkanmu bahwa semuanya tinggal menghitung hari saja."

Killu masih diam.

"Apa kau mau aku membantumu menentukan pilihan?"

"Sudahlah, Hisoka. Itu urusanku," jawab Killu dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Ini misiku, jadi urusanku juga sekarang. Maaf, ya…."

"Tch." Killua lanjut memasak.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Jadi, polisi yang merebut Vesper adalah temanmu juga, huh? Pantas kau tidak membunuhnya. Tapi lihat yang terjadi? Polisi itu membawa Vesper pergi dan menyisakan dirimu sendiri. Andai saja kau bisa membunuhnya, apa yang kau alami akan lebih baik, Kill. Vesper akan ada di sini. Biar kutebak, kau akan membunuh temanmu itu, kan?"

Killua tidak menanggapi.

"Hmm.. Aku anggap 'ya'. Jadi sudah diputuskan."

Killu menjeda aktivitasnya sejenak. "Hisoka, ini urusanku. Kuroro pun bahkan menyerahkan ini padaku. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, siapapun yang aku pilih, itu aku yang melakukannya. Kau hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku."

Ada suara tawa kecil yang ditahan dari Hisoka. "Hooo… Sayangnya aku juga berhak menjadi eksekutor di sini, Killua. Namun tentu saja, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Namun jika kau akhirnya menyerah atau mengalah, aku yang akan mengambil alih langsung sebagai eksekutor. Kuroro mengizinkannya. Atau… Apa kau mau kita berbagi target? Kau pilih targetmu dan aku bunuh yang satunya untuk mati."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

* * *

**_PRESENT : _**

Gon, -yang baru sadar- baru saja hendak membawa kekasihnya pergi dari sana. Ketika tangan kokohnya meraih lengan jenjang Vesper, semuanya terjadi.

Cepat dan _stunning_.

Tangan kokoh Gon melemas, dekapannya melemah.

Vesper yang masih tidak mengerti terdiam kaku.

Matanya melebar tegang saat tubuh Gon sedikit terdorong dan ada cipratan darah menyeruak dari bagian jantung. Vesper masih terdiam karena mencerna semua. Dirinya seakan entah berada di mana ketika tubuh Gon akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Semuanya begitu cepat. Waktu serasa berhenti lagi saat ini.

Semua orang yang ada di sana terhenti dan melihat ke arah Gon yang bajunya sudah banyak merah di bagian dada.

Vesper baru sadar ketika dirinya melihat ke bawah dan mengerti bahwa ini semua bukanlah ilusi. Histerisnya pecah dan segera ia berlutut mendekati Gon. Didekapnya polisi itu, ditepuk, diguncangkan tubuhnya, semuanya Vesper lakukan agar Gon melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu yang dapat membuat Vesper berhenti menangis histeris. Namun sebanyak apapun yang perempuan ini lakukan, sekeras apapun ia memanggil nama kekasihnya -selagi memohon agar lelaki itu bicara atau bergerak- Gon tidak bergerak lagi.

Tubuh hangat tak bertuan itu masih didekap oleh Vesper yang histeris, memancing semakin banyak orang untuk berkerumun di sana. Kebanyakan dari mereka menonton, sementara sebagian kecil berusaha sebaik mungkin mencari pertolongan.

* * *

_**PAST 5 (1st) : **_

"Tidak ada misi 3 minggu ini?" tanya Machi datar. Setelah dirinya membalut pelipis, rahang, lengan, dan bahu, kini ia membalut sekitar diafragma Killu.

"Ya. Hanya misi ini."

"Syukurlah. Tiga minggu adalah waktu minimal. Maksudku, bisa saja kau sembuh saat itu atau mungkin lebih."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Shalnark.

Mendengarnya, Killu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?" tanya Shal lagi, heran.

"Aku sempat memikirkan satu orang. Namun detik berikutnya aku merasa pilihanku salah. Aku memilih yang satunya, dan aku pun merasa salah juga nantinya. Begitu terus. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi nanti."

Dua orang selain Killu di sana saling menatap. "Yah, tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Mereka berdua temanmu."

"Dan pengkhianatmu," sambung Machi.

Mulut pedas itu sempat mendiamkan dua lelaki di sana.

Walau Shalnark setuju dengan _partner _perempuannya tersebut, ia tetap berempati pada Killu. "Hei, Machi…" Ia meminta kepekaan perempuan _cool_ itu.

"Itu benar. Killua, jika aku boleh bicara dan jika aku jadi dirimu, aku akan lebih memilih Vesper."

"Yang hidup?" Shalnark memastikan.

"Yang mati," koreksi Machi singkat.

Keduanya diam lagi.

"Jika kau mau tahu alasannya. Satu, dia _partner_mu dan DIA MENINGGALKANMU. Yah, jika dia sadar, dia telah membuat dirimu dan kekasihnya dalam bahaya besar. Jika dia ingin hidup penuh risiko, mengapa harus membawa orang lain bersamanya? Kedua, dia pengkhianat. Itu sudah jelas. Dan dia membahayakan kita semua. Ketiga, dia mematahkan hatimu –atau hatiku jika aku menjadi dirimu. Keempat, jika aku tidak memilih dirinya untuk mati, itu berarti aku harus membunuh sahabat baikku. _Well_, walaupun dia adalah polisi, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Aku lebih rela kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai –dan tidak mencintaiku- daripada kehilangan sahabatku. Kau tahu, dari cerita yang kudapatkan, temanmu itu seperti membiarkanmu memilih jalan sendiri. Maksudku, sebagai polisi ia tidak menceramahimu soal salahnya membunuh orang dan lain-lain."

"Kau seperti menyindir, Machi," komen Shalnark.

"Memang."

* * *

_**PRESENT :**_

Yang jauh berada di sana –Killua- menatap nanar. Ia menarik senapan dan menyandarkan diri ke tembok. Menangis? Sangat. Teman baiknya kini telah tiada. Namja ini tidak dapat berhenti mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia terus membentur-benturkan bagian belakang tubuhnya ke tembok sembari menangis depresi. Kesal dan marah. Ia sangat menyesal dan berharap waktu dapat kembali. Andai saja ia tidak harus memilih, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

* * *

_**PAST 5 (2nd) : **_

"Tidak apa-apa, Shal. Heh, Gon memang begitu. Ia polos. Teman yang baik. Aku tidak pernah bisa marah kepadanya sedikit pun. Bahkan di saat dia bersama Vesper. Kau tahu Machi? Sejujurnya, menurutku kau benar. Pendapatmu sama dengan pendapatku."

Shalnark mengganti arah pandangannya ke Killu. "… Jadi…"

"Ya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku."


End file.
